New Beginnings
by Brown-eyedFiction
Summary: FINISHED! There is no hope left, no chance of survival save that of a miracle. But with all seven chaos emeralds in possession, Sonic and company plan to perform just that. The fate of the world is at stake, and nothing can be left to chance...
1. Prologue

Hello one and all! I'm excited, this is the first Sonic fic that I have placed on and I must say I am very proud of it. This was written by me and my best friend, where we've added our own characters to the story. This is somewhat based on the Shadow the Hedgehog game, but it doesn't follow the storyline of the game at all. The story is finished, but due to the length it will take a while to post it all, so please bear with me. I am very proud of this, as stated earlier, and would love your reviews. Enjoy!

Brown-eyedFiction

The rain fell in waves cascading over the ruins of what once was a great metropolis. All that was left of the downtown portion was that of crumbling remains, fragmented walls, and shrapnel that decorated what was left of the asphalt roads that intertwined throughout the city. Bodies could be found throughout the rumble and if you were lucky you'd find a piece here or there.

Blood splatters of all colors, both humans and aliens alike, were now being washed away into the half blown-away gutters. The fires were slowly beginning to die, but the battle had already left its scar upon the city and its inhabitants. The fighting had been a fire itself, even after the initial outburst it still burned long afterwards. This would forever be remembered as the day that Westopolis was destroyed.

What she had witness no words could do justice. It was something you had to be there to truly understand. She now just stood there, froze with the numbness and the denial of what she had seen. She could've looked the other way and ran and never stopped, never letting her mind register the event. But she was as stubborn as ever and turned, trying futilely to save everyone else.

The rain had long soaked into her white tank top now stained crimson that was cut off just above the stomach. Her slung belt was the only thing that held her baggy dark green pants to her waist for they had taken on too much water, becoming heavier than originally. Even her leather shoulder belt that used to hold all her ammo would take hours to dry out. Her sniper rifle was cast off a few feet away in pieces, spent ammo containers dotted around it.

She collapsed into a pile, falling into a nearby puddle. She was shaking from head to toe; it was a wander her knees had allowed her to stand for as long as they had. Nothing registered in her mind anymore; she stared at the deep purple hedgehog that stared back. The rain poured down, never letting up, it was hard to tell whether it was the rain or tears had streaked her cheeks. Yet she felt nothing…she couldn't even recognize herself. Anywhere would've been better than here, out in the cold night, out in the rain, surrounding by the ruins and the remains of her life. Anyone who mattered to her was left in the rubble or laying in front of her. The memories this battle had instilled in her would never leave her; the nightmares would make sure of this.

She stared at the body of her comrade, but he wasn't just that…Matt was her friend. She herself had closed his eyes, his blood covering both of them. It was because of her he got shot. She rushed to the site of the slaughter when she realized what was going on…but she was too late to do anything.

She would've cried…but there was nothing left for her to cry. He had always been there for her. They had grown up in the orphanage together. They joined this resistance together. They were brother and sister though obviously not related, yet some things ran thicker than blood.

He had died protecting her with his last breath. It would be the last wound he ever received. He died in her arms that night…along with her world.

If anyone had told her being assigned scouting duty would ever be her saving grace she would've laughed. She was several miles away from Underground's Eastern Headquarters on the night of the attack. She and sniped those disgusting aliens from afar, trying to keep on the move. She made a wide sweep knowing that Underground's East HQ could take care of itself…or so she thought. It was that night when she returned only to catch the tail end of the gruesome fight between G.U.N. of the military and her little resistance group. She was struck with horror and confusion. Her little group had been established for the whole purpose of protecting this world and those that lived upon it, so why? Why were the military obliterating it? They never saw it coming. They had their hands full with the new invaders. The thought of questioning the motives of who they thought of as their ally never passed their minds. So it wasn't a battle, it was a slaughter. The missiles, explosions, blood, and death seeped into the pile of rubble, for that was all that was left. She was able to drag Matt out only to have him die here. Everyone else was lost within the rubble.

Like the fire that and scorched Westopolis it left her with nothing but the ashes of what was once a happy and content life where the only thing she had to worry about was if she'd be stuck with taking out the trash that week. Now look at her, no money, nothing to eat, no friends, and no place to stay.

She had lost everything in one clean sweep. It must have been against some rulebook out there…it had to be.

She slowly stood up the only thing the same as the first rays of morning began to be cast through the thick clouds was that of the rain drops still pelting her skin. She walked a few feet away and retrieved her rifle quickly putting it back together without even a blink of an eye. She stood back up swing it over her shoulder. It would've been so easy to give up, to just lie down and cry and scream, yet even now that wasn't an option. She looked around at the ruins once more; this was the last time she'd ever look back. For this point onward the she was no longer the one's that perished knew.

Her numbness began to ebb away replaced by a burning rage. The desire to seek out whoever had done this and make them pay, make them pay in ways that no amount of dollars or cents could ever stack up to.

She pushed onward, her boots splashing through puddles of water and debris. This night that Kya had died along with all the rest in that pile of indistinguishable rubble. All that was left was the Kya that stood now. With no past and no future all she was left with was that of present…


	2. Sonic's Got A Cousin

Hello again folks! If you're reading this it must mean that you like it so far, right? I hope so. Oh, btw, as I'm sure you already know, I don't own Sonic and Company, just a big fan. Also, if something seems wrong or innacurrate, then I apologize, this was created out of the pure fun of me and a best friend up at all hours of the night. 

R&R

Brown-eyedFiction

"We interrupt your broadcast of Extreme Elimination Challenge for a special bulletin," the blonde and bright-blue eyed newscaster seemed to lack her usual enthusiasm replaced by horror stricken panic. "Westopolis is currently under siege by what is believed to be 'black aliens'," she would've probably not believed it herself, if it wasn't for the tiny screen in the corner that played the terrible footage of some type of monster throwing a car at some poor innocent bystander.

He stopped in mid-slurp of the cup of ramen that he had prepared for himself. He pulled his chopsticks away staring at the horrific scene before him. His eyes widened at what he saw, his jaw gaping. All he wanted to do was come in from working on the Tornado have a nice warm cup of ramen and settle in to catch just a bit of news. That was it. But now look at what that had led to…

"Sonic!" Tail's tiny voice echoed throughout the room, "You need to come see this!"

She sat comfortably on the leather sofa and her chest rose and fell in a smooth rhythm. At her side was a small bag of her essentials: a few changes of clothes, a blue toothbrush, a cell phone, and her laptop. The clothes she wore included a summery green tank top and blue jeans. On her feet were the infamous red and white sneakers. Her body was positioned in a way that showed she wasn't sure she was welcomed in what seemed to be this place of warmth and care.

Opposite to her, Sonic sat. He had crashed in a large bulky chair and tapped his fingers out of what seemed to be nervousness. It was apparent that he felt the same way about the situation as she did.

She licked her lips to rewet them, and spoke calmly, "You didn't have to do this. I can-"

He only shook his head and smiled. "Don't bother with that shit." He waved her off, "Heck, maybe you can get Amy off my back for a while."

At this comment her head tilted. "Amy?"

"This pink chick."

Her eyes sparkled, "Chick? Damn, you have been busy." She shook her head. "And this place you got here... What, some inheritance I don't know about."

"Not exactly."

She then lowered her head. "Look, I- I really appreciate this, Sonic, but... well, it's not a permanent thing. Just until-"

"I get it." he nodded understanding. "Just know: however long you need, you got it."

"Thanks."

"Seriously though, quit thanking me." He stood up, "We're family. This is part of the deal."

She smiled faintly, "You always were my favorite cousin."

"Oh, come on Star, I'm your only cousin."

Star stood and slowly made her way over to Sonic and wrapped her arms around him in a loving hug. Sonic stiffened at the touch but relaxed and affectionately returned it.

"Sonic, you need to come see this!" Tails voice rang throughout the home. The pair paused and dumbly stepped away from each other. And silently Sonic ushered her into the kitchen.

Tails stood staring at the TV with noodles hanging out of his mouth. At the sight of the newest member of the household, he slurped them up rather noisily and gave her a sheepish grin.

Star merely smiled and turned her gaze towards the television.

"What up? Somebody win the lottery?" she heard Sonic speak casually, "What the?" Sonic's comment took the words right out of her mouth. Across the small screen the words "Westopolis Under Attack" flashed in bright letters. The scene shifted to what looked to be a war zone aftermath. Sonic felt his body tense up as the number of suspected casualties scrolled across the bottom of the screen. Sirens could be heard from the background along with the utter chaos of what was happening. "We have reason to believe that whatever is behind this monstrous attack in search of the ancient chaos emeralds." the reporter continued. The scene shifted once more showing the top of a building where a mass lay wrapped up in a body bag. Just as the policeman zipped it shut Star caught hold of the victim's face.

Sonic and Tails nearly jumped out of their skins as she let out a tiny gasp. Their gaze shifted to her immediately and noticed her fists clenched and she was shaking furiously. Sonic glanced back over at Tails and nodded. Tails returned it and Sonic gave Star a pat on the back.

"Be right back." was all he said.

Amy Rose pulled her house key out of her pocket and as if on cue the front door whooshed open and the blue blur sped past her knocking her on her behind.

"SONIC!" the girl screamed after him in frustration. She stood, dusted herself off and began collecting her groceries. She bent over to pick up a can of the Jolly Green Giant's Green Beans but instead her hand landed on another hand who reached for the can first. Amy smiled and closed her eyes.

"Thanks Sonic," she whispered giggly. "I knew you-" she froze when her eyes made contact with her helper. These were not the masculine eyes of Sonic, but a pair of soft feminine eyes of a stranger. Amy, startled, fell back on her butt for the second time, causing the stranger to giggle. Amy looked up freighted, and studied her carefully. The same blue fur, the same green eyes, the same red sneakers, it was almost like the real thing. Only, there was one obvious difference, specifically in the upper body region.

She spoke, in a low almost soothing voice, "Amy, right?"

"Yeah," was all she could manage. She couldn't get over it. Though the thought had never crossed her mind, but truly this is what Sonic would have looked like if he were a girl. The female hedgehog offered her hand and helped Amy to her feet. "I'm Star, or Star the Hedgehog, whatever you want to call me"

"Star?" Amy whispered, trying out the name.

Star's hand went to the back of her head and she smiled, "Short for Starlight." When Amy said nothing, she tried again, "Yeah, it's corny, I know"

Amy suddenly shook her head and came back to reality. "I'm-I'm so sorry, it's just that, you look, you look a great deal like-"

The blue hedgehog put her hands in front of her suddenly growing annoyed. "NO, no I don't. And he doesn't see it either. So don't bother mentioning it."

"Relative?" Amy asked the obvious question. She also hoped it to be true.

Star sighed. "Yeah, we're cousins."

"I see."

"Well, let me help you with those." She smiled picking up the remaining things from the ground and carried them into the house.

"So, how come I've never met you before?"

"Probably the same reason I've never met you. Sonic… well, we aren't as close as most family members should be." Star sat the torn bag on the countertop and began unloading what was still in it. When she looked up for Tails, he had disappeared. "I'm kinda in a bind and Sonic offered me a place to stay. I guess you live here too?"

"Yep, There's Sonic, Me and Tails for the moment." Amy replied happily as she carried a handful of cans over to shelve them. Star grabbed bags of carrots, lettuce, and milk and put them in the refrigerator. When she grabbed a tub of ice cream she read the flavor and laughed lightly.

"Cookie Dough, man, I love this stuff."

Amy smiled, "Tails does too. That's the only flavor he'll eat."

A few minutes later Tails strolled in carrying his sneakers. He sat down at the kitchen table to put them on, "Hey Amy, I'm gonna head over to Angel Island, okay? I'll be back later."

"What about Sonic?" Amy crossed her arms and gave a perfect expression of being annoyed. It was plainly obvious to Star that this conversation had occurred before.

"He went over to Westopolis; there was an attack of some kind and he's gonna help out." Tails explained as he finished tying his shoes. Amy's expression changed to one of worry, she shook her head, "That's awful." Star noticed that she didn't seem the least bit worried about Sonic whatsoever. Interesting…

"What's Angel Island?" Star asked casually changing the subject.

Tails stood and made his way over to her, "It's this big island that floats in the sky and has these ancient ruins. The ruins are the home to the master emerald."

Star's eyebrow rose slightly, "What? You mean THE master emerald, the one that controls the chaos emeralds?"

"Actually, it neutralizes them." Amy spoke up. "But yeah, basically."

Star paused and placed a hand to her forehead. This was so overwhelming.

"Hey Tails, do you think I could come? I've always heard about the master emerald but… I'd like to see it." Star asked somewhat awkwardly.

Tails nodded. "Sure. Hey Amy, will you keep something warm for us?"

"Yeah, no prob. Be careful, okay?" Amy smiled and began fixing a small something for herself and Star and Tails made their way to his workshop out back, after Star grabbed her backpack.

Inside the workshop, Star was utterly speechless at what she was looking at. This kid essentially had every do-hicky, who-se-watts-it, and whatcha-macall-it she'd ever seen or heard of…and more. Though a little on the dusty side, the place was fairly organized with the occasional spring or cord hanging out of its place. Tails weaved through the desks, tables and cabinets with ease, but Star found it a bit more difficult. She bumped into a table, and almost tripped over a cord lying on the ground.

"You go ahead and hop in, I gotta open the runway." Tails called out heading over to a large door.

"Hop in what?" Star yelled back but instantly froze as Tails hit the lights. She blinked a few times and even rubbed her eyes for a second but did not take her eyes off what was in front of her.

It stood about three feet higher than Star with a wingspan of at least fifteen feet. It was painted Sonic blue and even sported a figure of her cousin on the tip of the tailfin. It contained what seemed to be some sort of missile or rocket launchers.

"What the hell?" Star managed to breathe out. "You didn't….build this?"

"Yep," Tails murmured as he walked past her and hopped in. "All aboard."

Tails took off perfectly and eventually in the distant sea emerged the infamous floating island. Sure enough, what appeared to be ancient ruins came into focus.


	3. Return of A Stranger

Hello, hello! Yes, we are already at Chapter 2 and counting! I very excited about the thing, as you can tell. Well, I won't keep you any longer, enjoy! 

Brown-eyedFiction

Just like the take-off, the landing was perfect. Star hopped out and glanced around. The fresh green grass blew peacefully with the wind current and her quills blew freely along with it. It felt so… right up here. Something was familiar about it. The feeling itself was recognizable.

"You can go check out the place," Tails said, "I'm gonna place the bricks down so the plane doesn't blow away."

"Okay," Star confirmed brushing a small quill behind her ear. She pulled her backpack a little higher on her shoulder and set out to the ruins.

The walk was nice and smooth. She eventually came to a staircase that seemed to go up at a ninety degree angle. Star sighed and step by step made her way up the crackled stairway. Upon reaching the top, she was very tired, exceedingly weak and sore. But that didn't keep her from laying eyes on it.

The master emerald blazed brightly and gave the shrine around it a greenish tint. Star pulled her backpack off and let it slowly hit the ground. On its shrine, the master emerald sat beautifully in its entire splendor. She walked up to it and placed a hand on it and was instantly over come with sudden warmth. The warmth spread throughout her entire body and she was swallowed whole in a mass of light. It enveloped her and encased her body and gave her a new found strength. Suddenly, she was no longer tired or sore. The amazing moment was suddenly halted as the newfound power exited her.

The golden light dimmed and she felt herself falling onto the rocks of the shrine. The wind suddenly began blowing again and her quill tickled her face. The surrounding greenery once again came into focus as she opened her eyes. What the hell?

She was back. Back from where ever the hell she went. The noise of the sea rang throughout her ears and she found herself on lying on the ground. She sat up quickly, and looked around when a new noise caught her of guard. She listened again, to make sure she hadn't lost it. Then it happened again.

It sounded almost like…breathing? She looked around in search of Tails, but the fox was no where to be found. She stood quietly and didn't move again. It sounded close, almost like it was right behind her.

Star held her breath and continued to listen. She then became certain it wasn't Tails. Quickly, she pivoted on her feet and turned to face the direction of the noise, with her fist ready. She closed her eyes in fright as her body collided with something: something warm and furry.

She then felt this thing and her get tangled up and at that moment she lost her balance. So she tumbled, tumbled on top of this warm and furry… thing.

She felt like screaming, but it never came out. When she and it hit the ground she became paralyzed, and apparently, due to her body weight, so was this object.

Star laid there for a few moments and ever so slowly she listened to a new sound: a heartbeat: a very fast, rapidly beating heartbeat. Star then came to a conclusion.

She was on top of someone. And not just any someone; according to her "calculations" she was on a… guy.

"Um…" a low voice mumbled. Star got goose bumps as she felt his torso vibrate along with his voice. Yep, it was in fact, a guy.

Star looked up and locked on to a pair of deep violet eyes. A second passed and Star's instincts got to her. She jumped up and backed away. He laid there for another moment but then jumped up as well. "Who are you?" Star demanded, her voice shaking a bit. He dusted off his bright red fur and looked at her captivatingly.

"Question is, who are you?" Knuckles retorted. His voice was very low and his expression showed maturity beyond his age. His heart had resumed its normal rate and if he wasn't red already, he'd be blushing. But he wasn't about to tell her that. The guy had been sleeping not to far when an intense light had woken him up.

"My name is Star, and Tails brought me up here." She managed to utter. "What gives you the right to sneak up on somebody like that?"

"You know Tails?" Knuckles raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"No, I just made it up." Star spat sarcastically. "Yes I know him! Now tell me who you are."

At this comment Knuckles' adrenalin skyrocketed. "I'm Knuckles. It's MY job to protect the master emerald." He said crossing his arms.

"And is it also your "job" to scare girls half to death?" Star sighed. "Because you're a pro at that."

"I thought you were attempting to steal it." Knuckles growled. "This island can't function without it or didn't you know that?"

It was then that Tails appeared from behind Star. "Oh, I see you found Knuckles. Knuckles this is Star, Sonic's cousin. And Star this is Knuckles the Echidna." Tails smiled making introductions.

"Sonic's cousin?" Knuckles raised an eyebrow.

"What the heck's an echidna?" Star wondered aloud.

Knuckles expression flattened at the comment. "I'm an echidna," he scoffed.

"X" his last statement, she was definitely his cousin. If it wasn't the coloring and the looks it was the attitude.

"Oh, so you're like a rat…thing," Star replied, still not quite sure what he was.

"I'm not a rat," Knuckles grumbled resentment starting to rise.

"You-" Star however was interrupted by a very precautious Tails.

"Anyways we came to talk to you," he jumped in a weary smile upon his lips.

These two had just met and already they were at each other's throats. Star seemed just as irritable at Knuckles. It seemed she didn't care much for surprises. Knuckles, on the other hand, was aggravated at the insult she had just handed-out. Tails could tell this was going to be one long visit.

"Tell me about what?" Knuckles now turned his attention to the little fox, whose tails were begin to whip about with nervous tension. He was the youngest of them all, yet had a steel-trap for a mind. A mechanic whose skills were unmatched, he could build anything out of anything. Their own little MacGyver. Tails's ears drooped a little at the mere thought of what had happened. The ruins of television were enough to make one gasp. He could only imagine what it would've been like to out there, a part of it all. Sonic was… He shook his head getting rid of the images.

"The destruction of Westopolis," Tails replied.

What made him stop wasn't a bullet, it wasn't a wall, and it wasn't the crumbling remains of a building. It was the lingering smell of death. The mixture of bile, blood, and sulfur all mixed together to make the awful aroma that was as if he had run into a wall. He placed a hand against one of the many cracked walls trying to keep himself from gagging. Everything was watered down, the gutters ran with water tinted pink. It seemed it had rained recent which caused the smell of the downtown to almost become smothering. He pushed himself onward going back the wreckage, the carnage. He couldn't think of the lumps that he passed as people. If he did, he might just not make it.

Whatever had come through these streets had no regard for human life, or any life for that matter.

Things were destroyed in such a way that stated they wanted nothing less than total annihilation. The downtown was leveled. What could've done something like this? But what about…he felt his own heart sink to his stomach as he launched himself forward, his speed covering the few blocks in a blink of an eye. He was standing in front a pile of indistinguishable rumble. It had once been an offshoot of his own group. A little resistance that had banded together in efforts that ran parallel to his own. He never formally met them, yet the two groups new of each other. They had contacted him on a few occasion yet they never really got past anything than a few phone calls. Hell, he only knew the leader…Matt wasn't it? He didn't know anyone else.

Regardless of the distance, he still felt connected to them. And looking upon the debris now he couldn't explain the feeling of horror within him. He had seen many things, but this had to top it. He had seen so many people come to that edge of doing this kind of damage, yet in the end he had stopped them. What hadn't he had protected them just like everyone else?

Sonic turned away, not liking the answer this question would produce. That was when a body caught his eye. He paused, his eyes widening at the corpse. It was of a young man, maybe only a few years old than him. His blood had long ago been spilled creating a red stain to encircle him. He turned away; the image would forever be something drilled within his memory. He didn't need to ask around to know there were no survivors, one could tell by simply looking at the pile. The building had collapsed covering most of them in a rocky tomb. It wasn't the end he'd have asked for and he knew they felt the same.

Pulling away from the setting, he pushed his horror and fear to that of anger. He had to if he wanted to be of any help this day. He wanted to know who did this and see them suffer. He wanted to know who had crushed this tiny organization that wanted nothing more than to just help those upon this planet.

Finding a new goal in mind, he raced through downtown heading for the faint explosions. It seemed the battle was still going on without him. Well, he'd soon change that. He rounded a corner and raced down the now empty Main Street. He grew close to the flickering lights, twisting around one bend he came to a screeching halt.

He wasn't sure what to call the thing. It was a mixture of colors, grey, red, and many others. It had two arms, two legs, and a head, yet that was the only similarity between him and this misshapen creature. It turned his eyes boring into him before following this action with pointing some sort of strange looking gun at him.

"Whoa, chill," he tried to calm the thing down, yet this seemed only to entice it more.

Using his speed to his advantage he was able to dash out of the way just in time, hearing the bullet whiz by, only inches from him. He came upon on one knee, his eyes narrowing.

This must have been what had destroyed that building back there…he dashed forward, making his pattern in sort of a zigzag to dodge another shot. He pulled his leg around with the momentum he had created giving the thing a hard kick to the torso. It collapsed with the force skidding down the asphalt. Sonic landed on his feet.

"Don't tell me that's it," he crossed his arms disappointed.

There was no way something as weak as this could've destroyed this city like this. He continued to walk towards the thing that was now crumpled in a ball. A crack of shot echoed throughout the street way causing him to jump back. He stared at the hole that was left and turned only to see about four more of the same things coming towards him.

"Who are you!" He demanded his voice near a growl.

The nearest one paused, the others following its lead, "We have no time to associate with a mere Earthling," it scoffed, it's voice in a range where it was impossible to tell whether male or female.

Wrong answer…

What little patience Sonic had no longer existed. He kicked the fragment of a nearby pipe, it's corners rusted and jagged. He sent it flying at the foreign figure. It dodged the pipe however; the fragment struck that of his comrade behind him. The one behind the figure fell, the others ignoring it completely.

Their indifference to even their own kind angered him even more.

"Let's try it again…who the hell are you!" he growled.

Perhaps the fallen comrade hadn't gone completely unnoticed for the figure decided he should reply this time, "You Earthlings refer to us as…the Black Aliens"

Sonic withdrew. Aliens? Did they do this? Did they cause this devastation? Is it because of them the body count still raised? Too many questions and not enough answers…

"Did you do this?" he asked extending his arm.

The alien's expression shifted, though it was hard to tell. Whatever it was, he had a feeling it wasn't pleasant, "This is just one stroke of our masterpiece"

"So you did this…you killed these people…burned these buildings….destroyed this city…" Sonic clenched his fists, trying to gather what little control he had.

"Just one of many," it spoke plainly yet that hint of satisfaction was more than evident.

Sonic never got a chance to take that look of its twisted face. At that moment all hell broke close. Mechanical noises filled the little alleyway and the thudding of footsteps echoed throughout. Shouts of men caused him to turn around only to see an approaching squad of G.U.N. soldiers. They were all dress with dark jumpsuits and covered in bulletproof armor. Not even one dared to go without their helmet. They ducked for cover behind anything that was available. Only peering out to shot their assault rifles. Enough was enough.

He didn't have the time to even shout 'hey, I'm on your side!

Automatic guns tended to spray and he wasn't about to get caught in the crossfire. He dashed down the side ally trying to find some avenue that wasn't broken, wasn't filled with debris.

He turned down one alleyway and used a massive tower of debris to hop over the fence what laid in what for him just beyond however was that last thing he'd have ever suspected.

He lunched himself over the wooden fence landing in an encirclement of light cast from the above streetlight. He stood motionless, temporary blindness settling in. That was in a clashing of sounds hit his ears.

"Shit, what the hell is he!" he heard a man shout followed by sharp crack of a gun, followed by the sickening thud of the body hitting the ground, motionless.

He drew a hand to his forehead sheltering his eyes in a hopeless attempt to see what was out there. Was it those aliens again?

"You…" the gravely voice that belonged to one of the creatures he saw previously resounded. Once again the sharp crack sounded…yet nothing. One the second crack, he wasn't so lucky.

A splatter of dark liquid landed upon his shoes trailing back to whatever laid in the ominous darkness. He stood just staring at the blood that had pooled at his feet, his shoes covered in the stuff. That was when the body fell next to him, the alien was nothing more than a corpse. Yet, looking at it now as it laid beside him it sent a chill up his spine.

"Who's out there!" he shouted trying to mask his fear with menace.

There was a pause that seemed to go on forever.

Then the soft approach of footsteps drawing near. It took him quite a bit not to back away. He had to see whatever was doing this. For whoever they were, they were neither friend nor foe.

He strained his eyes to see the figure as they entered the ring of light it sent his mind reeling.

What stood before him was the very thing he had been mistaken for what seemed like years ago.

Though as they stood their now the belief that they could ever be mistaken as the other was impossible. The chasm of differences had only grown since their last encounter.

Eyes the color of an deep abyss stared back at him, with a sense of indifference. To him it cared little whether it was the G.U.N. soldiers or the aliens who fell. The only emotion that seemed to flicker  
across his face was that his usual frown had deepened in annoyance.His black coloring allowed him  
to blend in perfectly to the darkness that shared the same name as him. Only the red strips atop his spines gave you any clue as to where he stood. Despite all the noises and fighting he remain unscathed his shoes still that clean white as where his gloves. That was when Shadow paused, one hand was in the darkness while the other held the last thing he'd ever touch.A Browning 9mm, a pistol of decent power, you wielded a gun for only one purpose…to kill. He had seemed to have come that line and had crossed over without even blinking.

"S-Shadow?" Sonic spoke his lips moving yet his brain didn't register.

Shadow merely pulled his other hand out of the darkness tossing the limp body of the soldier along top of the alien. A quick clean-up how thoughtful.

"Why are you here?" at least his voice still held its usual baritone.

Sonic just stared from the pile of bodies to the man who had done it all.

"Y-you…" this was too much.

"If you're here to fight give up now. The aliens have already found what they want and their withdrawing as we speak. Go home like a good lil' boy," Shadow mockingly half waved as he turned around disappearing once more into that tainted darkness.


	4. Knuckles Moves In

Greetings Readers, I hope you've enjoyed it so far. As I stated earlier, this story is EXTREMELY long, but it's done! I just gotta upload it! Don't worry, it doens't take that long to read, but it's much much longer than your average story, so yeah. Please review!

Brown-eyedFiction

"What?" Knuckles asked in disbelief.

"It's in ruins the whole place was demolished…" Tails spoke solemnly.

Knuckles just looked at the twosome his eyes shifting between them. It couldn't be true…could it?

"We saw it on the news," Star added sadly.

"…That can't be right," Knuckles waved them off.

Seriously a huge city like Westopolis, in remains? Sounded a little farfetched, no? "Look, I'm sorry about what happened to the city, but what do you want me to do about it?" he answered after a moments pause. "I have to stay here, and guard the emerald. If what you say is true, then it's in more danger now than before."

"So, what you're not going to help us then? Don't you think it's vital to maybe find the chaos emeralds?" Star argued, growing annoyed. What kind of man was this? Refusing to help was one thing she never did.

Knuckles gave her a sharp look, "If you knew anything about the chaos emeralds then you would know that they only have dangerous potential when all are together. And I happen to have one with me, so there is absolutely no way that kind of power will be released."

"You have a chaos emerald?" Tails spoke up. "Is it safe?"

Knuckles only nodded still eyeing Star "And I intend to keep it that way."

A thunderous explosion suddenly erupted causing the trio to fall over. The entire island began shaking violently and the first explosion was soon followed by a second one. Debris showered over them and Star buried her head in her arms. "What the hell is going on?" Knuckles shouted above the roar.

"Hey! Do you think that maybe this is the enemy that attacked the city?" Star shouted back sarcastically.

Tails let out a shout of frustration, "Well, maybe we should go protect the master emerald!"

Star couldn't help herself, "Wow, now there's an idea."

Knuckles jumped up first as another explosion erupted to his right. The blast sent him to the ground again, but only for matter of seconds. He soon was on his feet again, and Star glanced over the edge of the cliff as a small aircraft arose from the sea. "Who is that?" Tails shouted over the bellow of the plane's engine. "It looks like a UFO!"

Star watched in awe as a hatch door opened on the aircraft and two black figures emerged. They looked like a cross between a bat and a dragon with silver skin and a long tail. The moment they emerged, they swooped over to the top of the shrine. "That son of a-" Star murmured to herself. She jumped up and made her way over to the staircase. The moment she placed her first step on the stairway, the ground a few feet from her was blown to the sky. She lost her balance, and fell, badly scraping up her knee and her forehead. The small trickle of blood raced down the side of her now exposed leg, however she barely felt it. Whatever those things were, they were heading straight for the master emerald, and that Knuckles guy. She had to get up there. It became her responsibility.

"Star watch out!" Tails called from a safe distance. She gathered her bearings, and once again climbed the long staircase. The ground continued to shake but Star pressed onward. She reached the top much faster this time and her eyes immediately went to Knuckles. "What the hell are you doing up here?" he called over the blasting. He didn't hear a response however because one of the bat-like creatures dove at him sending him rolling away.

"You know what, you watch for those bad things and I'll get the master emerald." Star spoke firmly as she dashed over to the gem.

"You'll do what? Are you insane!" Knuckles snapped his head around only to allow the second creature to clobber him.

Star ducked behind the emerald and caught her breath. "I know what I'm doing…. I hope." Star stood up straight and took a deep breath. "Well, here we go again"

Her hand landed on the smooth cool surface of the emerald and in a split second, the sounds of explosions and the shouts of Knuckles suddenly evaporated. Star was once again swallowed by the bright light and her scrapes no longer hurt her. A soothing voice echoed throughout the brightness but its words were not audible.

Then, just as before, the light vanished and Knuckles voice rang throughout her ears shouting at her to wake up.

"Tails, up here!" he was saying. "They're gone. All of them."

Tails' voice let out a gasp. "Did they do that to her?" He was obviously referring to her head and knee. Star groaned and moaned and felt two large hands scooped her up. Star's eyes fluttered open and met with Knuckles' violet ones again. "What happened?"

"You tell me." Knuckles sighed, exasperatedly. Star stiffened when she felt his grip on her tighten just a little. "You have some explaining to do."

Suddenly Tails spoke up, "Uh….hey Knuckles….where's the master emerald?"

Knuckles turned to face the center of shrine with Star still in his arms. Sure enough, the alter was empty. The emerald was gone. Knuckles' gaze went back to Star, "Where is it?" he asked accusingly as though she had taken it. However, Star didn't hear him. She was too preoccupied with the strange tattoo of a gem that had suddenly appeared on her wrist.

It was outlined in black and seemed to have a tint of green to it. "Um… I think this is it." She mumbled.

Knuckles glanced downward and his eyes narrowed. "What are you-?" he halted in mid-sentence. "Holy shit! You-you absorbed it?" The very words slipping off his tongue sounded odd, but the thought was pure insanity.

"I don't know. Are you sure those creatures didn't take it?" Star looked up sadly.

"I don't think so." Knuckles glanced away and over to Tails. "There was this bright light, and then everything was quiet. The monsters were gone and so was the master emerald. And you didn't have that tattoo before right?"

Star shook her head. "Do you really think that I absorbed it?"

"Not so much the emerald itself, but the power within the emerald? That could be… almost like Sonic and the chaos emeralds"

"But, why me?" Star asked the obvious question. "Why not Sonic?"

Tails' eyes darted to Star's knee. "Well, we need to get you bandaged up first. Then maybe we can figure this out."

"And what am I supposed to do?" Knuckles whirled around to the empty alter. "In case you haven't noticed, the master emerald is gone!"

"Actually Knuckles, you're holding the emerald in your hands, in case YOU haven't noticed." Tails smirked.

This remark caused Knuckles to glance down at Star, who in return smiled. "Hi."

Knuckles only rolled his eyes, "This is gonna be a long week."

The trio boarded the plane and in no time at all they were air born. The flight back home was a bit more intense and I don't mean because of the weather or any aliens attacking.

The engine of the plane died slowly and Knuckles hopped out first. Tails jumped out next and he and Knuckles offered to help Star out.

"No, thanks, I think I got it." Star insisted. She hopped out and hobbled over to the front door.

Knuckles and Tails shrugged at each other and followed her.

"I think she has a concussion." Knuckles whispered.

Inside, Amy sat patiently reading a book. Sonic had gotten home a few moments ago and was presently getting dressed after taking a much needed shower. The house had that warm mist like feeling to it, and smelled like his shampoo. All though he had the fastest feet in the world, Sonic was so slow when it came to his bathing. The time ranged from thirty minutes to a full fledged hour and a half, depending on how long the hot water lasted.

She looked up when he walked into the room with a towel around his neck. "Feel better?" she offered cheerfully.

"Yeah, I guess so." He sat down next to her and pressed the tip of the towel into his ears to get rid of the excess water. "Where did you say Tails and Star went?"

Amy closed her book Obviously, she wasn't gonna get any reading done. "Tails took her to Angel Island to check on the master emerald. They said they'd be back later."

"I hope they'll be okay." He muttered quietly.

Amy smiled, "Don't worry about it. If that girl is anything like her cousin, she'll be the cause of anything that happens."

"Yeah, I guess you….hey!" Sonic laughed tossing a pillow at her. Amy only giggled, "So what are you gonna do with your shoes? I think they bit the dust," she laughed eyeing his bloody, filthy kicks lying over by the back door.

"Ah, it will come off." Sonic mumbled, but when Amy laughed harder, he stood up. "Fine, I guess I'll have to show you." He made his way over to his soapbox sneakers and dumped them into the sink. "Watch and learn, Ames"

Amy merely shrugged as Sonic turned on the sink and poured about a handful of soap into the mix. The bubbles arose quickly and pretty soon both of Sonic's arms were covered in the bubbly soap. It was that moment that the front door opened and Star hobbled inside. A few moments later and Knuckles and Tails entered the household.

"Star, hey are you okay? Well, hi Knuckles." Amy greeted. "What brings you here?"

Knuckles said nothing; he just followed Star into the kitchen.

"Don't mind him, he's just grouchy." Tails piped up, taking a seat next to Amy. "What happened to Star?" she asked considerately. Tails grabbed the remote, "We had a run in with some aliens."

This remark caused Amy to tilt her head and raise an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not, all you need to know is that Star now has the master emerald."

"Okay, fill me in." Amy smiled placing her book on the table.

Back in the kitchen, Star hopped over to a chair by the kitchen table. This gave her a good view of her cousin. "Hey, Sonic."

"I'm cleaning my sneakers." He snapped, grumpily not even glimpsing at her.

"Kay, just asking." she laughed raising her hands defensively.

Knuckles suddenly appeared by her side and kneeled down by her knee. In one hand, he held a bottle of peroxide and in the other a handful of bandages. "This might hurt a little." He mumbled.

"Great, as if scratching it wasn't enough." she replied sarcastically. Suddenly moody, he looked up at her.

"You want me to do this or not?" he snapped pouring just a little more peroxide into the cotton swab than necessary. As tenderly as a guy with humongous hands could, Knuckles dabbed the scratch. In moments it fizzed over and he listened as Star groaned inwardly.

"Ow, owe, ow!" Star squinted biting her lower lip. Oddly enough, Knuckles watched her and felt a strange little numbness form in the lower part of his stomach.

Meanwhile, Sonic was looking at both of them, with an eyebrow raised. Star glanced up as Knuckles put the bandage on her knee. He smirked at her and she stuck her tongue out.

"So…what's up?" he chuckled. Star stood up and walked around Knuckles and made her way to the bathroom. It was then that Amy and Tails walked in the kitchen.

"You're welcome." Knuckles muttered, after her. He glanced over at Tails, Sonic and Amy watching him. "What?"

"I am beginning to see an attraction." Amy smiled, cheerfully. Knuckles whipped around to face her,

"What - an attraction! T-To that scrawny little-" he paused when Tails and Amy burst out laughing, "you're joking."

"So, Knuckles, what brings you to our humble abode?" Sonic smiled resting an arm on the chair that Amy had sat in. Tails parked it beside her.

"She absorbed the master emerald." The fox said calmly. "We think that, like you, she has that same ability to use the power of it."

Sonic shook his head, "What? Wh-No way, you don't really believe that? She "absorbed" it? Like a sponge? Oh wow." It really was a funny concept if you thought about it. "And what, are you gonna tell me that she can go super? Like me"

"Well, as of right now, no." Tails shook his head. "But I'm not ruling out the possibility." "Tails, do you realize what you're saying?" Sonic half laughed.

"With this kind of power, she could be targeted easily." Knuckles spoke almost grimly. "Every enemy you have out there will be after her, including those new ones you found."

It's was Amy's turn to go wide eyed. "New enemy?"

"Look, those aliens are no big deal. Nothing I can't handle." Sonic protested shrugging.

Knuckles shook his head, "Aliens? Are you telling me aliens attacked you? Those creature things could be another masterpiece of Eggman for all you know."

"So you saw them?" Amy tilted her head to the side.

"Lizards with wings? Oh, yeah, they're so scary." Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Oh so that's why they were beating the shit out of you?" Star appeared from the hallway with a towel around her neck. Clearly she just got out of the shower. "Because you were scared? Gees, men are such babies." She sat down on the other side of Amy and gave the echidna a witty smile.

Knuckles crossed his arms, "The odds were against me"

When Tails let out an abrupt laugh, Knuckles stood up and made his way over to the sofa. "I'm gonna crash on the couch. Let me know if you get any other tattoos, piercings, other body parts just appear randomly, ect," He jumped and landed on the couch grabbing the remote, "Have a lovely evening princess."

Star resulted in rolling her eyes and turning back to face the rest of them. "I think he likes me."

Amy only chuckled, "Don't men have a weird way of expressing their feelings?" she asked Star though obviously talking about the blue hedgehog that stood not far from her.It was Sonic's turn to roll his eyes as he turned back to his task of desperately trying to get his precious sneakers clean.

"If you two are going to "girl talk" take it into the other room.Star and Amy only shook their heads before walking away to talk. Men, can't leave with them, can't live without them.

This left Tails to be the only one in the kitchen now. Since the "meeting" had been adjourned he hopped down from the kitchen chair only to travel over to next his best friend and hop on the counter. "So do you really think Star can go "super"?" he asked, his tails flicking with deep interest.

Sonic shook his head, "I'm not sure. I mean I have to have all seven chaos emeralds to go super…I don't thing the master emerald has that kind of power."

"What do you mean?" Tails cocked his head to the side, a bit confused.

"It has the power to neutralize the chaos emeralds so unlike the other chaos emeralds when placed together it doesn't amplify their power. It's a different "kind" of power….I don't know it's hard to explain…" he sighed a bit frustrated with the whole scenario.

Tails took this all into consideration, what Sonic said had a good base, but still…Tails thoughts stopped abruptly as he watched the water turn a putrid dark color. He watched as despite this Sonic kept frantically scrubbing away. Tails thought it was a hopeless matter, but his friend was just too stubborn to know when to call it quits…"What happened?" his young eyes widened.

Sonic stopped; for once Tails watched his friend's usual confident smile waver, his expression falling a bit. He couldn't tell Amy what had really happened, let alone a young Tails. "Just some fighting…that's all…" he trailed off trying to make it sound like it was nothing.

Either A: Tails didn't catch the wanting to change topic or B: he just flat out didn't care before he pursued it anyway.

"You're not hurt so it can't be your blood. What happened?" Tails was now thoroughly concerned in all the times he had traveled with his friend he had never seen him as distraught as he was now. Of course Sonic was too hard-headed to let anyone else know that something had happened now in Westopolis. No, he'd go on an act like it was just a couple of battles and nothing was wrong so no one would worry. No one would suspect otherwise.

Tails wouldn't have pursued the topic with such earnest if it hadn't been for the fact this obviously bothered him. Besides Sonic was being short…he was usually very giving when it came to information now that he was locking down it was a sure sign something had gone wrong.

"It's awful out there Tails. What I saw other there…I wouldn't wish on anybody," he paused with heavy sigh.

Tails had seen the pictures on the television but to think of seeing it first hand, he couldn't imagine. He turned and yet there was still something that his friend wasn't telling him. It was like the 800 pound elephant in the room always there but no one wanted to talk about it.

"What else?" he prodded.

"…..just got a visit from an old "friend"…"


	5. A New Alliance

Hello again! Thanks for reading first off!

Secondly, I wish to apologize for any miss-spellings, grammer errors and stuff that doesn't make sence to you.

Thirdly, Sonic and Co. don't belong to me!

Enjoy!

Brown-eyedFiction

0

The only thing that pulled her out from her the hideaway was that of hunger. She hadn't eaten in the couple of days that had passed, she had no desire to. All she could seem to keep down was water. She didn't really feel like doing anything, but she knew that would never happen. The world is cruel that way, despite what happened in this city time marches on.

She emerged from the shadowy building throwing a hand over her face to let her eyes adjust to the sun's rays. The suburbs of Westopolis remained mostly untouched. However the fear of what would happen to them if they stayed drove everyone out regardless. So these massive neighborhoods remained inhabited. It was eerie how everyone just packed up and left. It was in one of these homes she had chosen to reside. It wasn't like she was damaging anything and no was around to tell her "no."

Of course, whoever lived in that house was smart enough to take all their food with them. She sighed; she'd have to find a more well supplied one.

The hunger pains finally grew enough that she wandered out in the empty streets passing by empty house after empty house yet having no desire to enter any of them. It wasn't until she reached the last house on the corner did she check her luck. The neighborhood was a nice one so most of them left their doors unlocked. She simply stepped in. It was nice and clean, a portrait of a pleasant family of six smiled back. It made her sick.

She opened the refrigerator only to find massive amounts of food. She helped herself to what seemed to be left over chicken. It mattered not right now, food was food. After all beggars can't be choosers.  
That was when she heard it. It caused her to pause in mid-bite. Was it…voices? The soft rumble was constant was that would be quite possible. Reaching around the house to find the stairs she climbed them quickly. Much to her luck a window was open, she leaned against the wall opposite of it to remain out of sight but listen to what went on below her.

It was a small family of three. The little girl was laughing happily as their mutt licked her face. Not far off were her parents both quickly loading up their little car for the long drive to the country. It seemed they were late to get the memo that everyone was heading out. Yet still they were happy, regardless of what had happened to their dear city. As long as the had some place to go to, some place to belong...they knew that as long as they had each other, everything would be fine. She looked at the forgotten sandwich and suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. She discarded it in a nearby wastebasket before heading out the back door to avoid being spotted. She found herself wandering through the backyards hating this feeling. She had no where to go and no direction to follow...and she was alone.

She sighed as she walked through the endless cultured green yards. Everything around her seemed superficial. The big houses, the primed bushes, nothing seemed real. Other than the family there was no sign of life either. She had to get out of here. That was it. She clenched her fist overcome with resolution. She didn't have a place to go? So be it. She didn't have a path to follow? Fine. She'd make her own. She hadn't signed up with the others only to wallow in self-pity. They wouldn't want her to be like this...Matt wouldn't want her to be like this. She had gotten the reputation there as the one who was the one that never knew when to say 'uncle' and she wasn't about to call it now. If G.U.N. wanted a fight, by hell she'd give it to them. She was done wandering around aimlessly. She'd give G.U.N. the same courtesy they had bestowed upon her.

But what would she do once that had been achieved? Who knew, she'd cross that bridge once she came to it. All she had was her sniper rifle slung on her back and her own two feet to carry her. And that was all that she needed she'd to start over. The Kya that belonged with the resistance who fought for the good of the planet had burned back there along with the city and this Kya had been born from the ashes of a burned past. She made the rules from now on, this was her game now and it would be everyone else that was players.

0

Damn it. He didn't have time for this. Guess this was what he got for being careless. It seemed the G.U.N soldiers were anything but happy to find out what he had done to their comrades. Believe it or not, G.U.N. was not his primary enemy; they were just getting in the way. Now however, they were starting to become very annoying. It seemed G.U.N felt differently however, it seemed he had made it on their most wanted list. Aw, he felt so special.

"Target, Shadow the Hedgehog, has been seized," the electronic voice sounded from the sentential.  
They were hovering heaps of trash about five surrounded him. These damn robots were costing him precious time. He needed to find the next chaos emerald he already had one in the old leather bag that was across his chest. He was able to capture it during all the commotion.

The only reason that he was in this situation was because a leftover group of aliens had used up what was left of the ammo in his pistol. It was now in his bag as well, but with no ammo it was of no use.  
"You're slowing me down, I have to get the next chaos emerald," shifting his stance, he would have to take out these five robots with his fists and legs, there was no other way.

That was when three almost consecutive shots resounded through the enclosed alleyway. They weren't the small sound of a handgun nor the constant spray of an automatic. It was a high-powered rifle... The three robots started to shake, spraying sparks everywhere. He backed up watching as they blew up in what he guess was the order they had been shot. The other two started to turn towards the direction in which the fire had come when...one shot that was all it took. The rifle was powerful enough to pierce through both of them. They paused, before their engines failed and they collapsed to either side into a pile of scrape. He just stared at what surrounded him; whoever had done this was good. And the fact they had shut down two robots with one shot dictated they were either very close or had one hell of a gun with them. The soft sound of someone landing on the broken pavement made him twirl around.

There she was, like any good sniper she had been cloaked in the shadows until she deemed it safe to expose herself. He had never seen her before. There were similarities being they were both hedgehogs yet once again it was like comparing him to Sonic. Her coloring was of a rich purple with black accenting her quills. She wore a red tank top that looked to have seen better days for it had been cut off exposing her stomach. On her bottom half were baggy tan pants held to her waist by a brown belt.

A pair of white gloves seemed to complete her attire. She was built slender like someone who was built for endurance rather than strength, like a swimmer as opposed to a track star.

Her hand was placed upon her cocked hip while the other one steady her rifle upon her shoulder. Her brown eyes held a sense of aloofness to them. It seemed she could careless whether he was there or not, she'd have shot them anyway.

"Don't get me wrong, I didn't do it to save you," she spoke matter of factly.

"Then I guess we reach an understanding for I don't need your help," Shadow replied as he crossed his arms he didn't care much for her attitude.

She arched an eyebrow, yet a smile crept up her lips. He wasn't trying to be funny, but it seemed she found it amusing. "Alright then that saves us some time. Out of curiosity though...why were they after you?"

He couldn't tell if she was amused or just interested, "That's none of your business." he snorted. What was with her? She obviously wasn't getting the hint that she should just leave. Didn't she know who he was? Judging by her expression and entrance, probably not.

"None of my business or you don't know yourself?" She leaned forward a bit her eyebrows lifting.

That was what caused him to pause. It seemed she had hit a little too close to home. This was the first time he had ever met here and she had already derived that? Sure, they were probably after him for what he had did to there men, but there was something more to it. What he wasn't sure, but he knew someone in G.U.N had it out for him.

"Judging by that look on your face, I'd say I guessed right," that smirk appeared once again.

"I don't have time for this," he turned starting to walk away.

"You think you're hot stuff don't you?" she asked irritated with his attitude problem.

All Shadow could do was stop and stare at her. Did she really just call him 'hot stuff'? "Listen, you're not the only one that G.U.N has stamped a 'pain in the ass'," she shot him a look.

He cocked an eyebrow, what was with her? "You almost sound...proud of this fact."

She paused as if she had never considered this fact, before turning her attention back to him with that same crocked smile, "Yeah, I guess I am. Let's just say turns about fair play."

He just looked at her before turning away, "Whatever, you're wasting my time."

"It's at G.U.N's outpost." she said matter of factly.

For the first time since he met her she said something that held some substance, "What did you say?"

She nodded. She knew that would get his attention. "You're looking for the chaos emeralds correct? I overheard you talking to these pieces of scrap," she spoke as she kicked one of the now destroyed septennials.

"Yes...that is correct." he nodded.

"What if I were to tell you I know exactly where it is?" she smirked.

He cocked an eyebrow, his suspicion rising. "How?"

"Does that really matter? The fact is I know," she shrugged.

"Why are you helping me?" what was her motive? What would she gain?

She just looked at him before chuckling. "Helping you? That's what you think I'm doing? If I didn't know better I'd say you had a sense of humor."

He shot her a look that made her silence the rest of her laughter. Touchy, no? "I'm not helping you. I'm helping me. I just want revenge on G.U.N. -long story and you don't need to know," she shook her head interrupting even his thoughts upon this line. "So if I help you break into G.U.N. stir up a bit of chaos and steal the emerald which will no doubt be some sort of power source for them I'd just be one step closer to my goal." she explained as he cocked her head to the side.

"I don't care what grudge you hold against G.U.N this still doesn't give me a reason to trust you," he shook his head, his eyes never leaving her like you'd watch a foe you didn't trust not to sucker punch even when you had stated the match was over.

"I'm not asking for your trust," she scoffed, "Think of it this way, we're just two people that interests seemed to have run parallel for the time being once they diverge again we'll go on our separate merry ways until then we can work together to make it easy on the both of us. As you saw, I'm not going to weigh you down, in fact, it might just be the other way around," she teased him.

"Is that a threat?" he growled.

She shook her head, "No, it's a challenge." she crossed her arms as if to mock him.

For a long time they just stood there staring at each other. It seemed the ball was in his court now.

What she said made sense...that's what bothered him. He turned away and started to walk away, a few paces he stopped to call over his shoulder, "Are you coming or not?"

This brought that twisted smile back to her lips as she jogged to catch up to him, "If we're going to work together for the time being I might as well know your name. "Hey you" just doesn't seem to fit"

"...Shadow," he replied as he kept his eyes on the road ahead.

"Shadow huh? Well, then Shadow you can call me Kya.

0

Knuckles awoke bright and early in his normal fashion. It was a bit of a shock waking up in what he thought of as unfamiliar territory. Amy was up and about already fixing pancakes. Knuckles watched with one eye slightly closed as she dashed back and forth from the counters to the stove tops. It was somewhat depressing to watch her and a sense of pity entered him. Amy was a sweet bright girl with a good head on her shoulders. She was kind and caring, and though a girly-girl she really put herself out for the group doing what she could. The one thing that confused him was what she saw in that arrogant, lazy bum, who she as well as everyone else in the world had proclaimed a "hero." What had gone wrong in her poor head?He shifted in the stretch position and let out a groan and a yawn at the same time. Swinging his legs over the side of the couch, he stood up and resumed stretching once again.

"G'morning Knuckles." Amy greeted pleasantly as he entered the kitchen.

His gazed drifted over to the kitchen table and who sat there. Star sat in her Pjs quietly staring at her wrist as though trying to decipher its reason for being there. She glanced up when he halted, but immediately went back to studying her arm.

Amy, sensing an awkward silence approaching, waved her spatula at Star. "You know, Knuckles can maybe help you. He knows more about this whole situation than I do." She then went back to her pancakes smiling at a job well done.

Knuckles then studied Star's face. He looked into her eyes and didn't like what he saw. They held a sense of fear, as well as a sense of sleeplessness. He put two and two together.

"You had a nightmare?" he suggested placing his hands in his pockets. Star bit her lip; he had hit it dead on. She started shivering again as she had done the night before, when she lay cold and misty-eyed in her bed. To prevent him from seeing this, Star hugged her knees close to her body and made her chattering jaw less visible.

Knuckles licked his dry lips and somewhat shuffled his feet. "You wanna tell me what happened?" Her moving into an upright fetal position had unraveled him. Not knowing what else to do, he moved a hand and clasped the opposite arm.

Star, who had been staring at the floor, glanced up and her eyes landed on his broad shoulders. During the night, he had removed his shirt leaving him with only his long black jeans. It was then that she noticed his well toned body. The broad shoulders lead to a muscular, yet thin torso and a very nice six pack. She didn't deny it; he wasn't bad looking at all.

"It's nothing." She muttered finally, keeping her thoughts to herself. "Probably something I ate, or just a side effect of absorbing the master emerald." She half laughed at this point finding her conclusion somewhat comical. Knuckles nodded, but didn't believe it. Whatever she had dreamed about had left her silent and unsure of herself. The master emerald had amazing powers, so naturally her doing something so bold as to absorb it... well he would have been surprised if there were no side affects. At least she hadn't gone super or anything.

"Well, if it happens again, let me know. If we are ever going to get it out of you then I need to know anything that happens abnormally."

Star nodded, and glanced up as Sonic walked in wearing only a pair of PJ bottoms. "What are you doing up so early?" he asked referring to Star. "Bad night?" At this comment his looked over at Knuckles somewhat aggravated. Knuckles, in return raised an eyebrow as if to ask the age old question, "WTF?"

"No, I just couldn't sleep." Star replied crossing her arms on the table and placing her chin on them, as if to prove it. "I think it was just sleeping in that bed for the first time. Haven't worked my body into it yet." she shrugged.

"Oh, I see." Sonic crossed his arms. It was then that Star noticed the design on his pants. They were little pictures of his head in various cute expressions. She looked back over at Knuckles who was snickering. Sonic turned away from them acting hurt. "Hey, I'm entitled to wear my own merchandise." he mumbled in his defense. Knuckles rolled his eyes and Star only giggled.

"Those almost done, Ames? I'm starving!" Sonic playfully whined. Amy once again waved her spatula,

"Hold you horses, hedgehog. I just got to find the syrup."

Sonic took this as his cue to take a seat. Breakfast wasn't ready...yet.

That was when what looked like a black blob entered the room. It said nothing just walked up to an empty chair pulled it out and sat down, staring into some other dimension no one else could see. Sonic arched an eyebrow leaning over. He thought it was his best bud Tails, but he wasn't so sure.

Tails had the hood pulled up, his ears created two bumps in the hood resembling horns of some sort. He had tied the hood so only his nose peeked out and his eyes could be seen. They were heavily leavened with sleep; it seemed he hadn't got much sleep either."Why are you so tired, kid?" Sonic asked.

Tails didn't say anything...he just let his head fall and hit the table and remained motionless. "...I don't think you're getting an answer. I'd try back later," Star chuckled.

"Breakfasts ready!" Amy smiled twirling around proud of her work.

"Here let me help," Star yawned as she got up, lending a helping hand.

The two carried two massive stacks of pancakes to the table. Tails shifted his head so that his chin rested on the table. His nose taking in the delicious smells, obviously his stomach had decided this was worth the effort to move, because he sat up and took his share of the stack. Sonic was the first to attack the stack taking more than his share before anyone could blink. Tails was second taking a few more than usual not only was the small fox sleep deprived but starving.

Knuckles finished the first stack and took a few from the second stack. The girls just stared at what they were left with.

"Thanks guys can you spare us any!" Amy sighed placing her hands on her hips.  
Sonic paused looking at the bite he had on his fork. With his mouth full, he couldn't say anything so all he did was offer her the bite on the fork.

What she was expecting to say was 'no thanks I'll pass' but what really happened was she leaned over taking the bite he offer with a lit in her eye that made him turn a few shades darker. "Thank you, I'd have to say their pretty good." she smiled.

This was followed by an awkward silence before everyone bursting out in laughter except Sonic. Even Tails chuckled within the confines of his hoodie.

Luckily no one but Sonic felt the testosterone jump up in his body. After about a half an hour of talking about random things and normal things, the stack of pancakes were nothing but a mere memory. Sonic let his fork drop on the plate with a loud clank. Tails and Knuckles followed suit soon after. Star shook her head. They were pigs, every single one of them. She stood up and walked over to the sink carrying the empty plates. "Well, if it's all right with you guys, I think I'm gonna do a little exploring. Anyone want to show me around"

Tails shook his head, "Sorry, Star, I got to upgrade the-"  
"Anyone else?" Star interrupted Tails jokingly. That was all she needed to hear.

Sonic gave his tummy a pat of satisfaction. "I would, but I'm gonna head over to Westopolis and do a little clean up"

"Okay, then I'll go with you." Star decided, turning away from them.

Knuckles rose to his feet. "I'm going too, then." he concluded. This turned the two blue hedgehogs heads around.

"Huh?" Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Star blinked a few times. "Why?"

"We already had this discussion, incase you forgot, the master emerald is inside you. And it's my job to guard it. I must be with it at all times"

"It?" Star raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I mean you." Knuckles re-worded his sentence. "_You_ are in danger if I don't go with _you_."

"So, what, are you saying that I can't take of myself?" Star crossed her arms, daring him.

Knuckles paused as if to think about the concept. "Um...yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying."

Star suddenly was at a loss for words. Her face suddenly got red with intensity, "You rat-faced little-" But Amy covered her mouth in the nick of time.

"He didn't mean that, did you Knuckles?" Amy gave the echidna a stern look. When he didn't reply,

Star got her calm back. "It's okay Amy. Obviously, he's done such a poor job of guarding his precious master emerald that he wants to make up for it. And if that means following me around-" here she gave him a devilish look, one that predicted intense pain and suffering in his future, "then so be it."

"Ouch, sucks to be you, Knuckles." Sonic chuckled.


	6. Visions and a Chaos Emerald

Greetings readers!

Thank you so much for reviewing. I've really enjoyed your remarks.

I don't own Sonic and Co. but I wish I did... that counts for something right?

luv

Brown-eyedFiction

0

Sonic, Star, and Knuckles arrived at the remains of the city. Though most of the smoke had cleared during the night hours, the scene remained the same for Sonic. "I can't believe some one would do this." Star whispered looking around at the debris and collapsed buildings. Cars were smashed and buried; things ranging from furniture to appliances littered the streets. It was a depressing sight.

"I'm thinking they were after the chaos emeralds. Especially when you told me they came after the master emerald." Sonic sighed. "The police informed me that an emerald was missing from a local museum yesterday. And unfortunately, the beings that attacked the city weren't the ones that got it."

"Then who has it?" Knuckles asked the obvious question. Sonic glanced downward at what lay before him. "I think Shadow has it."

Knuckles took a step backward. "Shadow? Why would Shadow want the chaos emeralds? Do you think he wants to re-power the eclipse cannon, like before?"

Sonic shook his head, "No, this is a more personal issue."

Star placed her hands on her hips, "Um...anyone want to explain this to me? Who is Shadow?"

"That's a good question." Sonic paused thinking aloud, "In fact, maybe it's the right question..."

"What are you getting at?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic said nothing for a moment. "I think I know why he's after the chaos emeralds. But just incase I'm wrong, we need to make sure we get all of them before he does."

"Well, I have one." Knuckles pointed out. "We can use it to find the rest of them."

"I'm so lost." Star muttered. "Will someone please tell me who this Shadow guy is!"

Star's exclamation had stopped their conversation.

"Shadow? One black hedgehog with a bad attitude problem," Sonic shook his head.

"I thought he'd changed after the ARK incident..." Knuckles added.

"So did I..." Sonic replied.

There they went again. "What are you two talking about? What is ARK?"

"The point is Star," Knuckles spoke up, "He's a wild card, unpredictable. He's not someone you want to cross. He's the only one I know that can match Sonic and even surpassing him in a few areas."

"He's faster than Sonic!" Star's eyes widened...she couldn't believe it.

Knuckles shook his head, "Not necessarily faster.."

"Just more ruthless," Sonic concluded for him. "Shadow is the exception to every rule"

"It sounds like you talk from experience," Star noted.

Sonic only nodded, "Which is even more reason why we can't let him get all the chaos emeralds. I need to head back and have Tails find the closest emerald."

"Already? You think he knows already?" Star couldn't believe it, it sounded like to this guy, there was no such thing as out of bounds.

"Knowing Shadow he's a step ahead of us and already has one chaos emerald in his pocket," Sonic nodded. Yes, the situation was that grave. "You two try not to kill each other. I'll be back once I talk to Tails to help out. See ya!" and with that Sonic was gone leaving nothing more than a dust devil in his place.

"Is he really that bad?" Star asked, just what they needed another enemy to add to the list. She didn't really have one but Sonic's was growing dangerously long.

Knuckles shrugged, "I didn't think so but...Sonic speaks as if he's seen him recently. Who can tell what he's like now? Well, enough of that let's get this place cleaned up," Knuckles smirked as he rubbed his hands together.

Star only shook her head, "The only thing your good for is demolition." She waved him off as she picked up a twisted piece of metal.

Knuckles just rolled his eyes as he pulled half a chair from the pile and threw it in the back of one of the dump trucks that collected the trash to take to the dump.

"Look at this place, it's a wreck. The building looked like it just collapsed." it was horrible...there was no other way to put it.

"No doubt burying those within." Knuckles replied as he scraped away at the rock.

Star just stared at what remained placing a hand to her mouth. "I...I couldn't imagine."

"Come on Star; help me with this piece of couch." Knuckles called. Star picked up one side as Knuckles picked up the other and they moved the awkward fragment to the truck. When he wasn't being such a jerk and letting his ego get to big he...wasn't...that...bad.

0

"Sonic? What are you doing back so soon?" Amy blinked.

"Where's Tails?" Sonic asked, skipping the pleasantries.

"In his shop...why?" "Long story I'll tell ya later Ames," with that he left her with nothing but her mind to fill in the gaps.

He dashed through the rooms until he came to the door that led outside. He raced to the massive hangar that housed the Tornado and other various inventions of Tails' overactive young mind. He walked in almost to get flash blinded.

"Tails whoa!" he covered his eyes just in time.

"Oh sorry Sonic!" Tails flipped up his weld mask and cut off the power to the torch. He set his welding tools aside as he stood up. "What's up"

"I need to know where the closest emerald is," Sonic nodded.

"It's in the G.U.N. armory," Tails spoke plainly.

"Huh?" Sonic asked wandering how Tails could pull that information out from no where.

"Here I'll show you," he waved for his friend to follow him. "When you said you met up with an 'old friend' I racked my brain thinking of who it could be. Though I had it narrowed down to few I then thought of out of those that would spill any blood since your sneakers were covered. You weren't around and I know you wouldn't have done something like that so it narrowed down my results to only one...Shadow. And I figured if Shadow would be after anything he'd be after the chaos emeralds."

Tails spoke as he took a seat in his chair and started feverously typing on his laptop.

"Tails," Sonic shook his head, "You're a mad genius."

"I'm young, not stupid." Tails retorted causing Sonic to chuckle a bit.

"Now my chaos emerald is tucked away inside the Tornado. It should be safe there...for the time being, but it will only be a matter of time before Shadow tracks that one down as well. Anyways the emerald is here..." Tails made a few clicks and picture after picture came up of the G.U.N armory and finally that of its blueprints. "This is only their blueprints but my guess is that it's within the central hold. They use it to power some of their septennials." Tails explained. "Security has been high every since that invasion so it won't be easy to go in unnoticed."

"I don't think he's worried about being noticed," Sonic replied.

"Then you're only hope is to get it before he does. I don't think taking it from him once he has it as option." Tails added.

Sonic nodded, he didn't want to tangle with him unless it was a last resort. He then looked at Tails before rubbing the top of his head with his hand messing up his hair, "When did you become the brain child? And how did you get all this information?"

"Why do you think I was so tired this morning and didn't answer your question?" Tails smirked.

Sonic only laughed. "As I said, you're a mad genius."

"You flatter me!" Tails chuckled jokingly. "But seriously, my guess right now is that Shadow is after the emerald in the armory. I would suggest going there and setting up some sort of a higher security. You can't be too careful when it comes to Shadow. He'll do anything to get what he wants, even if that means taking out any obstacles in the way. That includes you."

"Don't I know it?" Sonic murmured. "Do me a favor though, see if you can find anymore of the emeralds. We need to be quick about this, if you get what I'm saying."

Tails nodded. "Consider it done"

"Thanks, I'm gonna head over to the armory now." He turned to leave.

"Hey, Sonic, where are Star and Knuckles? You didn't leave them alone together, I hope?"

A smirk appeared on Sonic's lips, "What's the worst that could happen?"

0

Knuckles sat comfortably on an old torn up desk in the remains of a collapsed building. "This is gonna take forever to clean up."

Star "accidentally" dropped a load of dusty books on his foot. "OUCH!" DAMN IT!"

"Whoops, so sorry Knuckles. My bad." Star apologized sarcastically. "You know this wouldn't be so bad if I had someone to HELP me. Hint hint." Knuckles jumped down from the desk and rubbed his foot irritably. "Man, I'm beginning to wonder who is worse, you or that cousin of yours..."

It was then that Star suddenly paused and dropped the cracked vase she was holding. Her hand clasped her forehead and she slowly began swaying back and forth. Knuckles noticed immediately.

"Star, are you all right?" he asked taking a step towards her. When she fell to her knees, Knuckles was at her side instantly. "What's wrong? Star, what's the matter?"

"I-I-..." Star tried to speak but the words wouldn't form. An intense pain started at her wrist where the tattoo was, and then it traveled throughout her entire body. Now it left behind a horrible burning sensation. Her joints were paralyzed and her skin tingled at Knuckles' touch. Her eyes drooped and

Knuckles watched as her pupils disappeared leaving only the lime green color of her eyes.

"Star!" Knuckles shook her frantically. "Star look at me!" Her body remained unmoving, frozen in a warped state. Knuckles continued to shake her, but it got him no where. He called out to her but his voice was unanswered. Star was apparently in another world, one that the master emerald had created.

The only thing he could do now was to wait for the emerald to let her come back. So, there she lay cradled in his arms, completely unaware of what was going on. Her eyes remained bleak and dim.; and the color was drained from her face. The master emerald had a plan and whatever that was he would see it through.

Ever so slowly, he allowed her body to lie on the ground. Nearby, he managed to find a blanket for her to lie on. He laid it down and placed her on it in what he thought might be a comfortable position. He then positioned himself beside her. He needed to keep watch over her, medieval as it sounded. It was his job, his duty, to protect her. Clearly, she was a vital part of whatever was happening around them and he promised himself, that he would do anything to make sure she would stay safe.

Her whimpering brought him out of his inner thoughts. He turned to lie on his side and face her. Her expression on her face made him melt. Tears stained her cheeks and her mouth was slightly opened allowing her whimpers to escape. He also noticed her hands had formed fists. If she were to squeeze them any harder, she would eventually draw blood. "Star, can you hear me?" he whispered quietly. She said nothing, but her fists loosened. Her eyes closed and her body relaxed. Before he could say anything else, she let out a low growl. Knuckles blinked a few times, and slowly allowed his hand to clasp hers: the only thing that brought her back to this world.

"Star?" he tried again.

Her eyes fluttered open, and locked on to his. He noticed immediately that her pupils had returned, and the color was coming back to her face.

"What-Where am I?" she spoke finally.

Knuckles sat up and helped her sit up as well. "You're in Westopolis. We're in a collapsed building, remember?"

Star's hand unwound from his and found her head once again. "Yeah, I remember I dropped books on your foot..."

He frowned, "That part you remember"

"What happened to me? I- the white light! Did you see it? Did you see the white light?"

"No," Knuckles shook his head. "Tell me everything that you saw."

Star closed her eyes to enhance her thinking. "I just remember the white light, and the voices"

That got his attention, "Voices? What did they say?"

"Something about...the black... Yeah, the black can't take over the light"

"What black?" Knuckles urged her for more answers. Star's head looked downward. "I-I don't know.  
That's all I heard. Just the black can't take over the light. That same phrase...I must have heard it a million times."

Knuckles fell on his back, "That doesn't help much..."

Star watched him and grew angry, "Look, I'm sorry! I didn't want this either. It's not my fault the emerald chose me. I just..." she then fell on her back. "Man this sucks."

"Yeah." Knuckles agreed. They remained laying there staring at the open sky. "You're okay, though, right?" Knuckles asked, after a moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hopefully, that won't happen again." Knuckles sighed and put his arms behind his head. It didn't take a physic to see that he was for certain it would happen again.

0

"Where are the coordinates for the armory?" Shadow asked as he dug through his bag.

"Coordinates? I don't know exactly, but it's just Central. There is a forest surrounding it though...why?" Kya cocked an eyebrow.

Without any warning he grabbed her wrist leaving her to stare at him like he had sprouted a second head. "What the hell-?"

"Chaos Control!" he interrupted as they were enveloped in white light. Kya felt her whole body stop and she was consumed in warmth. It filled her body enwrapping her then. As suddenly as it had come it had left leaving her to press the "play" button.

"-are you doing?" she finished her sentence yet as she looked around she gasped.

Shadow let go of her wrist walking away. Kya just stopped. There they were in the middle of the forest. The trees were spaced just enough to allow them room, however the vegetation had grown up quite a bit making some of it a hopeless tangled mess. The birds sang overhead and the forest was full of noise. It seemed despite the fact they had appeared out of no where, no one but them had noticed.

"What did you do!" she exclaimed as she jogged to catch up.

"Please stop screaming in my ear. If you break my concentration we might have teleported in a tree," he sighed.

"Fine," she spoke a bit quieter "But what did you do?"

"I redirected the emeralds flow of power," he stated matter of factly as he pulled a large leaf out of his way.

"Redirected the flow?" Kya had no idea what he was talking about, but at least this proved to be interesting. She was afraid he was going to be a boor.

"My body acts as a catalyst for the emeralds power amplifying it. I am able to control that amplified power and bid it to do my will." he added stepping out into a clearing.

Kya shrugged, not bad. "So if you can control these emeralds can't I?"

"No." he spoke flatly.

"Why not?" she cocked her eyebrow.

"It's a long story and it's none of your business." his tone still as cold as before.

Gees, what was with this guy? Oh well, it wasn't like she could complain. She didn't want to tell her story either, so it would only be fair to give him the same respect.

He followed him to the crest of the hill only to find out it wasn't a hill at all but a cliff. The drop wasn't far maybe ten feet. The rest was a sharp down grade into that of a valley and within it laid their destination.

"It seems they've decided to take extra security measures," Shadow placed the back of his hand on his hip.

"Perfect," Kya smiled and it had nothing to do with friendliness. He turned his gaze to her, watching her. He had never seen a thirst for revenge as much as she carved. Whatever had caused her to set this path must have been dramatic.

"Don't get too carried away. You can have your fun, but remember the chaos emerald is priority." he warned her. "If you forget this, I won't feel any regret leaving you behind."

"And likewise," she returned his same cruel tone.

The two just stared at each before he finally nodded, "Then it seems we've come to terms."

She cocked her eyebrow before waving him off, "Whatever you say." She then pulled a crumbled piece of paper from pocket. Unfolded the paper produced a highly detailed map of the armory. "The chaos emerald should be here at the main hold. The armory consists of two floors. The first floor is just solid concrete, the second however surroundings the pervious one with its center open. My plan is this you shall go in from the bottom and I'll cover you from the top."

"I see...you don't want to go through the first floor regardless of the fact because you're a sniper you take pride in killing your targets from a far, however, this also means your close combat skills are below average." Shadow replied.

"Well, gees, thanks for the vote of confidence," she growled, "You really know how to flatter a woman don't you?"

"If you're done thinking you're funny, I suggest we get going." he simply stood back up and started to walk away.

What a prick. She snorted before she followed behind him

Subtle had nothing to do with their plan. What they wanted was to draw as much attention as they could. More attention meant more guards.

"The more the merrier," she cocked her rifle with a smile.

"Head up the stairs, once I head in I won't stop," Shadow instructed.

"Well thanks, I appreciate the heads up," she rolled her eyes as she shouldered her rifle. "Alright let me go set the bomb." and with that she started climbing he fire escape. She swung herself over the rail and landed upon the 2nd floor iron balcony. He cocked his eyebrow wandering how she was going to get past the lock. But sure enough a few numbers and the red light turned green.

What? She knew the code? No...she found it. Huh...perhaps he underestimated her. He crossed his arms waiting impatiently. Bypassing the security cameras was a breeze, now all they had to do was open this steel door. This was a breeze. Kya had located some C4 on the base. It would do nicely.

Suddenly there was a massive explosion and kept in his place behind the tree to avoid any shrapnel that flew. The blast threw everything even he had to keep close to the ground to prevent himself from being thrown backwards. It seemed someone used a little too much.

Blowing up the door? Her idea.

He shook his head, if she went around pulling these stunts she'd get herself killed. Even he wasn't this flashy. For once he was curious as what drove her to be like this...everyone had a reason for their actions, even him.

Tired of waiting he sped through the opening only to pause at a wall of dust. Metal covered everything.

The nearby robots now out of any proper working order thanks to the massive pieces of metal sticking out of them. Even the walls had become spike like with the metal embedded in them. The first room was clear...well, he gave her one thing, at least it was effective.

She waved from the top floor, leaning over the rail, "See? Ye of little faith." she placed her elbow on the rail and cradled her head.

"Don't get arrogant there is still plenty left ahead of us," he snorted.

"But of course," she winked at him before disappearing back into the shadows.

This only made him blink at her reaction that was one woman he just couldn't pin. Setting his eyes upon his course he rushed ahead. Throwing upon the next door the alarm started to sound. He only smirked, bring it on.

Three soldiers started to rush towards him guns ready. It was all too easy he rushed at the first, stopping just in front of him. He kicked down just at the knee cap. A slicking crack resounded as the knee bent in the opposite direction it was designed for. The soldier let out a scream as he fell to the ground clutched his broken knee.

He turned on the other who now had his gun ready. Shadow raced forward, grabbing the side of the barrel and using it to propel him forward while bring his knee up to catch the man right under the chin.

Once more another snap and the man let out a muffled noise. It would've been a scream, if his jaw wasn't broken.

The third should've gotten a shot off by now but as he turned around...nothing. He lay on the floor motionless. He smirked; perhaps having her around won't be so bad after all. That was when a couple more robots flooded the enclosed area. Shadow scoffed as he jumped doing a spin ball attack not unlike Sonic's. It produced a hole through both and once again the last one was shot down. This was working out quite well.

He raced ahead ignoring the convert belt that lined the walls, each step another part of the sentential being produced. Kicking open the next set of doors, the banged open. The robots were already wait...well those that remained at least. Kya had already taken out a few. He dashed towards them in a zig zag like pattern to avoid being hit once within striking distance he brought around a kick right in the control panel. Pop, fizz and it was out of the count.

Now was when the fun came out. He reached to his sides, the two belts for one purpose only, to hold his two pistols. He produced to heavy duty pistols the same as before and any robot left didn't have a pray. He started to fire his shots mixing with Kya's first the one ahead of him, to the left, side, back.

One arm in front the other behind his head. He didn't need to see his enemy to know where they were. He fired two shots in opposite directions followed by two sounds of metal falling to the ground.

"What's your count?" Kya asked as Shadow dropped the last one.

"Nine," he shouted in return.

"Ha, I got eleven...you're falling behind." she smirked once more before disappearing back into the darkness before he could retort.

He didn't care how many he "got" really. But she had already disappeared and he'd only feel ridiculous shouting this to the empty room so he only pushed onward.

They pushed through the next few sets of rooms leaving nothing but a path of destruction behind them.

Since this was hit armory and the created sentential mostly robots guarded this vicinity. It mattered not to Kya however, a G.U.N. was a G.U.N. Shadow only paused when he reached a huge steel vault like door. "Kya?" he half-turned.

"Yeah, yeah, hold onto your pants Blackie," she sighed as she jumped down from the stairs she had descended.

He cocked an eyebrow, "Don't call me that."

She just ignored him producing a small computer like compartment. She flipped open the keypad and attached a few wires here and there. "This'll give me a sec."

Shadow paused looking back at the cleared pathway, "I think we can afford sometime."

Kya busily pressed a few more buttons, "Just a bit more...and...bingo!" The vault door slowly opened, swing wide. It revealed a dome like room the tile patterned in black and white squares. All there was, was a huge machine in the middle it's vast cords branching out everywhere along the ceiling to what they guessed was the rest of the armory. And in the middle, sure enough, there glowed the chaos emerald.

"Jackpot!" Kya let out a victorious cheer. "Now," she pulled out a can of some kind of spray and Shadow watched as she basically covered the entire floor with it. Eventually, red sensor lasers reveled themselves. "Think you can get around this?" she smirked.

Shadow said nothing; he just got in a pouncing position. In a split second, he jumped and landed on the nearest wall. From there he literally ran along the wall, and jumped to the opposing wall. It was Kya's turn to be impressed as he jumped and in mid-air grabbed the chaos emerald. He landed upon the opposing wall and from there ran along the wall and jumped back to where she stood smiling. "Talk about off roading." Kya commented honestly as Shadow held up the chaos emerald.

He remained silent, and dashed back down the long hallway leaving Kya to catch up. The two didn't bother destroying the remaining robots for they got what they were looking for.

The alarms were sounding now, and this pumped the duo to move quicker. It was then that Kya noticed Shadow's movement. The guy wasn't running; he was more like...skating? She looked down at his feet and sure enough wheels were gliding along the concrete. Kya smiled, it was a nice idea.

Shadow noticed her looking at him and when their eyes made contact, she turned her gaze back on the road ahead. Shadow then did the same. The number of robots was shrinking rapidly and soon they would be out of there and searching for the next chaos emerald. This, Kya thought to herself, was the beginning of a beautiful partnership.

0

Moments later, Sonic stood outside of the armory door. Or at least, what used to be the armory door.

Now it was this big gaping hole...thing. Judging from the size of the hole, a small explosive had been detonated. Sonic had a feeling in his stomach that he was too late. Shadow had already been here. But maybe he was still here?

As if on cue, a gust of wind almost sent him to the floor. A black blur whizzed by him and Sonic watched as a purple one brought up the rear. "SHADOW!" Sonic shouted with all his might, but the moment the word had left his lips, the black hedgehog was already gone. His idea of being too late soon became a reality. "Damn it. That puts the odds at two to two." Sonic shook his head. He turned to leave, for there was nothing more to be done here. Shadow had won this round.


	7. Hello Rouge

Hello again, once again the story has been updated. Just a few quick notes: one, for me personally, Rouge is a great character to write about, she's smart, witty, and well resourceful. In this story, I use what I feel are her talents. I do not down grade her at all but for this particular story I needed someone to make my character jealous. And who better than the queen of seduction? That and Knux obviously likes her... lol. So if you Rouge fans feel offended, I apologize. This is a Knux/OC fic. And it's also a Shadow/OC fic.

Secondly, thank you very much to those that are reviewing. I appreciate it very much and hope they keep comming. I love to hear from readers! Thank you!

And now, on with the story!

Brown-eyedFiction

00000000

Star collapsed by the side of the dumpster. "I have to take a break, my feet are killing me." she muttered aloud.

Knuckles laughed and took a seat next to her. "What time is it?" he asked rolling his aching shoulder blades.

Star looked at her watch, "Ten past two. Jeez, have we really been here that long? I guess Sonic bailed on us."

"Sounds like something he'd do." Knuckles smiled, however he let out a small groan and his hand jumped to his shoulder as if to massage it.

"You okay?" Star raised an eyebrow.

"Yah, just pulled a muscle." He shook it off.

Star paused and chose her words carefully. "Want some help with that?"

"Huh?" Knuckles looked up, slightly surprised, "What can you do?" he asked going back to the continuous game of teasing.

Star didn't feel like playing along, "Well, fine, sorry I asked."

Knuckles felt that warm familiar feeling in his gut once again. "Okay fine, just don't be rough, it really hurts." Star only sighed and positioned herself behind him. She sat on her knees and her hands were placed gently on his shoulders. In a smooth, soothing movement,

Star worked with his muscles. She pressed her fingers into his back and found pressure points to work with. Her other fingers pressed softly into his shoulder blades and worked loose all the kinks. "How's that?" Star spoke somewhat...seductively? Uh-oh.

"Um...it's okay." Knuckles lied. "You do this a lot?" he asked changing the subject. He tried to divert his mind from what was going on, but the feel of her hands and her breath on his back, left him defenseless.

"Sometimes; my old boyfriend seemed to enjoy..." at this she leaned in, "the full body massage." she whispered, her breath tickling his neck. Star smiled as she felt a shiver run down his spine. "R-Really?" Knuckles spoke in a very nervous tone. "Yep, it was his favorite."

Star said as a matter of fact. Suddenly the interment moment was ended with the sound of a giggle coming from behind them. Star paused and her and Knuckles turned to see a white bat sitting upon the dumpster. "Rouge?" Knuckles raised an eyebrow and stood up. "What brings you here?" he said crossing his arms. Star sighed, and helped herself off the hard floor. Talk about a one track mind this guy had.

The woman stepped around from the dump truck before helping herself up on the tailgate. Her long slender arm was propped behind her, her back arched to show off the fact she was well-endowed, yet she kept her legs crossed like a lady. The other hand she had propped on her knee. Her long ears framed a face that done up in make-up lipstick added to her lips for an extra effect. Star wasn't bad in the curves department but this woman made her look like she hadn't hit puberty yet. Her curves were shown perfectly through the black body suit she wore, not to mention how low cut it was. She must have been wearing a push-up because breasts that size didn't do perky. Her long boots and gloves only seemed to add in the over all affect. She was a woman that knew had to use her looks.

Star didn't like her...she'd think of a reason later.

Knuckles eyes wandered down paused, down again, back up, paused and up again finally back to Rouge's face. Star clenched her fists mostly out of habit.

"Hello, Knuckles, it's been a while," her smooth voice made even this ordinary statement full of dark promises.

Did she mention she hated her?

Knuckles only nodded, not trusting his own voice right now. After all this time and she still had that affect on him...damn.

"So your name is Rouge? Why don't you formally introduce us, Knuckles?" Star interrupted a bit loud.

Knuckles nearly jumped forgetting all about Star which earned him a harsh glare. "This is Star, Sonic's cousin"

"Cousin?" Rouge repeated a bit surprised. "I never knew he had any family"

"We're spread out. You don't seriously think I'd leave saving the entire planet in his hands now do you?" Star crossed her arms defiantly.

"No, I guess not," she shrugged now growing bored with the topic. She instead turned her attention to that of the debris that still littered the area. "I can't believe Westopolis is in ruins."

Knuckles nodded, "No one knew until it was too late"

"Not even Sonic could make it, eh?" Rouge lifted a brow.

"He helped, but by the time he arrived it was too late," Star replied defensively.

Rouge stopped and turned back to her. They held eye contact neither one dismissing the other. It seemed they had reached an understanding, neither one cared for the other.

"No, need to get defensive Star," she waved her off.

Star only clenched her fists, she was making her look like a fool, childish.

Knuckles cocked an eyebrow at Star before looking back at Rouge, "So what brings you here"

"Other than the massive mayhem?" Rouge jumped off the truck her wings allowing her to almost glide to a landing, quite graceful. "I came to ask for your help," she turned except now this put her only a few inches away from Knuckles. They were close enough he could feel her breath upon his chest and it his testosterone started to jump levels. Not only that, if he looked down at her he got a bird's eye view.

"You'll help a girl, won't you?" she leaned a little close when.

"What the hell is your problem?" Star shouted angrily. Screw being polite, she was pissed.

Knuckles looked at Star still a bit in a daze. Rouge turned giving Star a glare that told her she was starting becoming annoying. Suddenly  
this expression vanished replaced by almost a startled look."Oh I'm sorry; I didn't realize you two were a couple!" Rouge exclaimed in a fake surprise.

"W-what?" Star's anger vanished and she turned a few shades.

"Couple?" Knuckles cocked an eyebrow. He chuckled nervously, "No, definitely not"

"Oh...I see." Rouge smirked.

Star now looked down at the ground an expression of hurt mixed with uncertainty across her face.

This would be fun indeed.

0

"We're back!" Knuckles shouted to into the house.

"We're in the kitchen!" Amy yelled back.

Knuckles, Rouge, and Star grudgingly brought up the rear. They entered into the kitchen where Amy sat with a Tails who was in deep in concentration typing away on his laptop.

"Hey...guys...hello, Rouge." Amy's faltered a bit at the corners.

It seemed she really didn't like Rouge either.

Rouge smiled, "Hello Amy, Tails...still hacking away I see," she gave him a wide smile at the young boy.  
Tails only peeked around the laptop before nodding his face turning red before hiding behind his laptop. Star glared at Rouge; did she really know no bounds?

"I didn't know you were coming..." Amy trailed off.

"She said she came for some help?" Knuckles offered Rouge to explain the rest since they had yet to cover the topic.

"It's not very much, just some information. I just need to find out what you guys know about this invasion that's all." Rouge shrugged.

"Sonic is really the only one who went to Westopolis though Star and I encountered a few Black Aliens on Angel Island." Knuckles explained.

"Really?" Rouge eyebrows rose. "And you're still being a good boy and guarding that master emerald? I could take it off your hands you know," she leaned towards him as she spoke.

Knuckles only shook his head with a smile, "Yeah, I know you would Rouge."

Star only glared at the two as Amy sighed. This was going to be a long day.

That was when the door opened with a bang causing everyone to jump. In storm one anger hedgehog, his eyes shifted from one person to the next. His eyes lingering a bit longer on Rouge. "Rouge," was all he said as he nodded a welcome to her. She just blinked before nodding back.

"I take it...didn't go so well?" Amy was the first to talk bring the subject about.

"Damn it I missed him! It's two to two now. For the first time in my life I wasn't fast enough." Sonic growled bitterly.

"Him?" Rouge pulled away from Knuckles her attentions now finding a new source much to Amy's displeasure. The only thing that saved them was the fact Sonic was angry. Rouge wasn't stupid; she wouldn't pull anything when he was like this.

"That's right you weren't here. Shadow seems to decide he wants to start up a collection of the chaos emeralds," Sonic explained.

"Shadow? That's a name I haven't heard in a while," a small smile tilted her lips.

WTF? Even she knew Shadow! Star crossed her arms with a heavy sigh.

"So it's a race to the chaos emeralds then?" she added looking back at Sonic.

He only nodded, "And he won this round...but next time I'll beat him to it."

"So Shadow's collecting the chaos emeralds, huh? How many does he have?" she asked.

"Two."

"And you?"

"Two."

"Hence the tie," Rouge smirked, "Only three left, better get a move on." she winked before turned her back. Sonic tightened his fists with determination. "Oh, I intend to." And with that, he stomped off back to his bedroom. Amy shook her head and followed him, "Be right back," she muttered to the group before disappearing as well. "So, explain to me, Knuckles, why aren't you at Angel Island? Guarding the master emerald?"

Knuckles glanced over at Star who only stood up.

"Excuse me." she muttered before exiting the kitchen as well, leaving Tails, Rouge, and Knuckles.

"Well, the thing is Rouge; Star kinda is the master emerald." Knuckles said after a moment. "It had a weird reaction to it. She sorta...absorbed it"

Rouge sat back in the chair and it seemed like her jaw would touch the floor. "She can do that?" She said quietly, leaning back in.

Knuckles crossed his arms, "Yeah, so now, I'm basically in charge of guarding her till we find a way to get it out of her"

"I see."

"Not to mention it's having these weird side effects on her." This comment brought around the attention of Tails. "Side effects?" The fox repeated, "like what"

"Well, for one thing, she's had nightmares. And today, I think the emerald took her to a different world or dimension It was like, her soul left her body or something."

"Soul leaving the body? Well what happens to her body?" Rouge asked suddenly interested.

"She goes into like a freeze mode. Her body almost becomes corpselike. It's stiff and unable to communicate with anyone. She can't see or hear anything."

"Interesting." Rouge concluded out loud. "Why do you suppose the master emerald chose her and not Sonic?"

"I can answer that." Tails spoke up putting in his two cents. "Sonic and Star are direct blood relatives. This gives her a certain ability and power. Like Sonic and Shadow with the chaos emeralds"

"But then why the master emerald?" Rouge pursued the subject even farther. "Why didn't she have a power with the chaos emeralds, like Sonic and Shadow?"

"Probably because Sonic and Shadow control the chaos emeralds in certain ways. Sonic has the ability to use the "good" power and Shadow has the ability to use the "evil" power of them: the chaos control." Tails explained. "What we need to find out is what kind of power Star now has." Knuckles sighed placing his head to rest on his arm. "Is this power good or evil?"

0

Star sat on her bed trying to sleep. She had heard the whole conversation, though she hadn't wanted to. This was big. If she had the kind of power they were speaking of, then what was it for? She couldn't have the evil power...that would contradict her dreams as well as the voices she had heard.

"The black can't take out the light..." What the hell did that mean? Well, the black must be some kind of evil. And the light must represent the peace of the world...so...something evil was going to attempt to disrupt the peace in the world? But when?

Star suddenly slapped herself on the forehead. What if-what if the black had already attacked? What if Westopolis was the target? And those aliens... they were thought to have attacked the city. So suddenly it all made sense. The aliens wanted to disrupt the city until all of the chaos emeralds were present. But one thing was left: and that was how she was going to prevent the black from taking out the light.

Star pulled the blanket over her head and sighed. The thought of Knuckles and Rouge had given her a rude awakening. She didn't need any strings attached. Once this was all over, she would be gone, and everyone would forget she was ever there. She didn't need friendships. Friendships only made separation harder. She had let her guard down once, and she was not going to do it again. Not even with Knuckles. It was back to the Star with no worries. Rouge and Knuckles could do whatever the hell they wanted, and Star would be alone again, just like always.

0

Knuckles had lost track of the time a while he ago, all he knew was it was late enough that everyone else had headed off to bed or so he thought. He propped his head up with his hands lying back in the grass. He stared up at the vast stars and the moon that hung over head.That was when he paused. Was someone here? He turned around only to see Rouge she had her back leaning against a nearby tree arms crossed looking up at nature's screen. I made him wonder how long she had been there.

Feeling a set of eyes on her she turned to make eye contact with him the faint light of the moonlight just barely highlighting her features.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"Uh, no," he shook his head.

She walked towards him and his eyes immediately fell to her hips that seemed to sway a little more than before, not that he didn't mind...she gracefully sat upon the grass her hands behind her to support her weight. Her legs were bent and crossed. She continued to stare up at the sky before looking back down at him.

"So what drags you all the way out here?" she inquired.

Knuckles only shrugged from his position on the ground. "Just came out to think."

Rouge let out a sigh, "I can understand that. It seems like nothing's slowing down recently."

Knuckles sat up with a bit of a grin, "Yeah, no kidding."

Rouge shifted her position so that her body was closer to him while her legs were pulled to one side, only her left hand holding her weight,

"It's amazing we even have this one night to enjoy," she watched his reaction his eyes growing a little wide, her voice was like velvet almost soft to the touch and strangely enticing.

"But don't worry Knux, I mean you already have two chaos emeralds. You're doing all right," she leaned just a bit forward.

"...Y-yeah," he swallowed hard.

"But I'm curious," she turned her body so she was even closer to him, now that only a few inches to keep them from touching. "I know where Tail's emerald is hidden. But where are you keeping yours?" she sounded just curious that was all, just innocent curiosity. But with Rouge nothing was innocent. "You don't want to leave a girl in suspense now, do you?" she leaned inward closing he gap so that their chests were lightly pressed together.

Knuckles felt his pulse skip a beat as he felt her against his chest. He couldn't help but blush thanking the night for the darkness, hopefully she wouldn't notice.

"I'm a bat Knuckles, I have excellent night vision," she teased with a twisted smile drawing back so they were no longer touching.

Knuckles was panicking. He had to do something else he was going to look like a flabbergasted idiot. The location of the emerald though? ...he had an idea.

"Sorry Rouge, not even you can know where it is," Knuckles shook h is head a smile tilting his lips.

"What? Well, why not?" she stuck out her low-lip.

"Because what kind of guard would tell his secrets? But there is a key..." he trailed off letting her fill in the gaps.

"Key? So you put it in some sort of safe then?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Perhaps," he shrugged.  
"So where is this key?" once again her voice was full of promises an underneath the moonlight it made him suddenly aware of just how close they really were all he had to do was lean in and the gap would close.

"Where else do you think?" he slapped his pocket. "I can't lose it." he withdrew the key from the pocket waving it in the air just before her.

She reached one slender hand out only to have the shiny key jerked savagely from her grasp Knuckle smirked, while shaking his finger at her, as he placed it back in his pocket.

Rouge blinked. He was teasing her! Rouge couldn't help but smile, well two could play that game.

"You forget Knuckles, I'm a woman who always gets what she wants," her voice deepened with seductive nature. Sure enough it made him pause; she took her opportunity launching herself at him, playfully tackling him to the ground. Knuckles felt a chuckle escape his lips, which was until he felt a pair of hands begin to slide down his chest. He froze something tightening within him. His breath stopped, his mind to aware of the fact Rouge was now pressed the lengthwise of his body. He could feel her every curve.

He placed on hand on his upper chest, to push herself up to look into his eyes, " You've been working out," she pulled herself upward, her body sliding along the side of his.

It took everything he had not to shutter.

"Well, Knuckles looks like I've got you pinned," she raised her brows.

All Knuckles could do was swallow for he suddenly felt a hand sliding down his lower torso just grazing his hip.

"R-Rouge! I-" he leaned upward.

"Shh!" She pressed a long gloved finger against his lips. Her hand slid down into his pocket grasping the slender little key before withdrawing it.

She then swung the object just in front of his eyes watching them fall in it it's pendulum like motion. "As I told you Knuckles, I am a woman that always gets what she wants," and with that she leaned forward her lips pressed firmly against his. The kiss was seductive, like just a taste of what he could have. He felt himself straightened, but before his mind could register what had happened. She had pulled away and stood back up, with one last wink she disappeared into the shadows of some nearby trees.

Leaving startled Knuckles to sort out his own feelings.


	8. Shadow, Who's Your Friend?

Next chapter has been posted, yay! Thank you to all readers and readers that reviewed. I love hearing your thoughts on this and your criticisms. As stated earlier, I don't own Sonic and Co. and this story is nothing more than random thoughts that somehow form a good story. Go figure.

REVIEW!

Brown-eyedFiction

00000000

Damn him, he tricked her! She had found the safe, but when she opened it all there was note that read: Nice try, Rouge. That Echidna! She clenched her fists angrily. She stormed into Tails shop; everyone was still asleep so she might as well act now. She jumped into the cockpit, a few taps of the buttons there and the emerald exposed itself. She smirked reached underneath the control panel. Sure enough hung two wires...a few miner security measures.

"Come on, Tails you've got to do better than this," she smirked as she pulled the wires disarming the security system.

He must have relied on the fact everyone was here so they acted as the main security so to say.

She then proceeded to slip the emerald out of its holder. A few tapped buttons and the thing was back into place, only two wires dangling to ever show that someone had been here. She hoped out of the plane landing gracefully. She walked out of the shop into the open night air. Even Knuckles was long asleep.

She stopped turning about a bit before giving a final wink, "I'll see ya around, Knux." and with that Rouge disappeared into the night.

Gone, just as silent and without warning as she had come.

0

The logs settling in the fire caused her to blink sleepy. What? She didn't remember falling asleep. She slowly sat up let out a big yawn. That was when a night's chilly air hit her. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep what little warmth she had. The fire was already dying barely anything by a smolder.

She growled. Damn it where was he? He was in charge of the fire tonight. Yet when she looked around the clearing there was no sign of her comrade. She stood up suddenly alarmed. Something wasn't right here. She reached for her rifle, checking the ammo just in chase.

You can never been too careful. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on but she'd soon figure out.

Turning towards the forest she listened. They had exited the never ending trail of trees earlier that day and had decided to set up camp on the outskirts where it was flat. That was when she heard it, the low rumbling of voices not far off. She couldn't quite tell what they were saying but might as well check it out. The moonlight was the only light that was offered to weave her way through the forest without alerting to those within she was near.

She darted from one pile of brush, to tree, and to another pile of brush each a few paces closer. Each time the voices grew more distinct.

She crouched behind one large overgrow pile of brush listening intently to who laid ahead. She pulled aside to see just who had invaded their camp site.

Sure enough the outline of his back and spines were enough for Kya to identify him as her comrade. His arms were crossed irritably however, he seemed perturbed maybe even angry. Kya blinked as her eyes trail to that of the other. She gasped having to cover her mouth at what figure.

He resembled that of the Black Aliens except he had two long horns, and three glowing eyes that gave her the creeps. He was quite tall and wore elegant robes of purple, gold, and silver. He almost seemed to be suspended in mind air. Who was that? She leaned forward straining to hear.

"Good work, Shadow. Now hand over your chaos emeralds." His voice was raspy has it held out a long clawed hand.

"No." Shadow said defiantly.

How did he know Shadow?

"What? Do you plan on giving those emeralds to…Sonic?" he scoffed.

Shadow chuckled, "That fool? Hardly, I have…my own reasons for collecting the emeralds" Sonic? Yet another question added to her ever growing list.

"How dare you defy me!" he roared.

Shadow shook his head, "I never agreed to your terms. I play my own game, Black Doom"Black Doom? That was its name? A little conceded don't you think?"Do I have to remind you what happened 50 years ago? Back on A.R.K?" the alien retorted.For once she saw

Shadow stiffen, like he had just been hit. It made her stare at him. A.R.K? Shadow looked away not saying anything. Kya would've given anything to see his expression right now, don't tell her even Shadow had a soft spot."That's what I thought. It seems a few of your memories have returned then." The alien almost sounded sadistic.Kya leaned forward straining to see Shadow's face. What secret did this A.R.K. hold? That was when it happened a quick snap and she jumped back her heart pounding. Shit.The alien figure seemed just to dismiss the sound. Shadow however looked over his shoulder and she swore his eyes were directed straight at her, the same cold look as always."Gather the rest of the chaos emeralds and bring them to me Shadow," Black Doom ordered.

"I'll do as I wish," he sneered.

"Think of your actions wisely Shadow for they could be your last," and with one blindingly flash of light the creature was gone. No trace remained of it, leaving her to blink and wander if she was just hallucinating."It amazes me how you can be such a good sniper yet can't even properly eavesdrop on a conversation," he turned around his eyes holding the bush in which she hid.

"Well he didn't seem to notice," Kya sneered indicating the alien that had now left.

"And be glad, if he had he probably wouldn't have let you live knowing what you do," Shadow retorted matter of factly.

"I could take him!" Kya hopped out of her hiding place proudly.Shadow just cocked an eyebrow at her before walking away."Shadow, wait!" Kya called.

"….what?" he replied turning around a bit irritated. What did she want now? Hadn't she done enough?

"Who…who is Black Doom?" she asked, she had seen him yet she knew nothing about the creature.

"He's the leader of the Black Aliens." Shadow replied.

"You mean he lead that invasion on Westopolis?" she gasped.

"As well as the many other cities, precisely." He nodded sternly.

"….why is he so interested in you?" if she was getting this much information out of him. She might as well prod a little more.

He shrugged, "He claims I owe this to him. I disagree. I do things my own way."

"That's for sure." Kya rolled her eyes.

Shadow just cocked an eyebrow.

"Alright then…so basically you don't know. Okay next question, who is…Sonic?" she cocked her head to the side a bit confused.

Shadow let out a heavy sigh, "Let's get back to camp and I'll explain the rest there."

Kya blinked that was rather abrupt, "Oh yes, like so many people are going to hear us right here." she replied sarcastically.

Shadow merely turned around, "If we stay here any longer you'll freeze to death. You're already shivering."

Kya blinked. She was so wrapped up in all her question she never noticed the fact her arms were wrapped around herself rubbing to cause friction, a habit to keep her warm. Her knees were shaking, not from fatigue but just from how cold it was outside. That fact that he had even noticed this made her look back at him puzzled, but he was already too far ahead.

She shook her head before jogging to catch up; she just couldn't figure that guy out. One minute he was an absolute jerk the next actually thinking of someone other than himself.

He was already getting the fire started again placing a few more logs upon the tiny flames. It would only be a matter of time once the fire would come back to strength. Kya sat on the end trying to absorb what little heat it had to offer.

"You said it would be warm enough to sleep outside," she raised an eyebrow.

"I lied," he replied simply.

Kya only chuckled somehow she knew he'd say that. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them doing anything she could to conserve her body heat. Shadow sat down not to far from her leaning back on one arm as he tossed a few twigs into the fire with the other. He then bent his knee leaving this arm to rest upon it.

She couldn't believe he wasn't freezing. All he had on were a pair of pants. Perhaps it was the fact he was so close or maybe it was the mixed of moon and fire light that dance upon his chest, but for the first time she realized how muscular he was. Not overdone, but just enough for strong upper chest and a flat stomach. She watched him and she realized that he really wasn't that bad in the looks depart, actually quite attractive, if it wasn't for the constant scowl he always wore.

"What?" he looked at her suspiciously.

"Nothing…" she smiled softly, "Just thinking how much better you'd look with a smile."

He looked at her strangely but she merely smiled her expression softer and no trace of sarcasm in her voice. Was she actually being serious?

"Sonic…" he changed the subject abruptly. "Is another hedgehog not unlike you, though blue in color and has the most obnoxious attitude."

"Somehow I'm sure he thinks probably about the same as you," she smiled.

Shadow chose to ignore this and simply go on, "He no doubt has figured out what I'm up to and is trying to stop me."

Suddenly, he flinched like he was struck. His hand flew to head cradling it.

"Shadow!" Kya uncurled herself, scrambling over to him. "What's wrong?" she exclaimed.

Shadow's eyes opened once more and he just stared into nothing. Kya watched him having no idea what was going on nor of how to help him.

"It's nothing…" he finally said. "I just get…headaches from time to time." He replied.

She placed her hands on hips, "Now that was the lamest reason that I've ever heard."

"That's the only reason you're getting so don't ask," he growled his eyes flashing with a bit of hostility.

Kya fought the urge to step back. He hadn't looked at her like that since they met. Since he felt the urge to step back she leaned forward locking eyes with him. "I'll be damned if I'm going to back down to you or anyone else for that matter"

Shadow finally broke eye contact. "It's just like before."

Kya blinked looking at him puzzled.

"With Sonic. I'm collecting the chaos emeralds and he's trying to stop me and just like last time. He's too late," he smirked glancing over to that of his bag.

Kya smirked, she couldn't argue with that.

She went back to her previous spot the fire now crackling and roaring spreading its heat around them.

"Do you think we'll meet up with this…Sonic?" Kya arched an eyebrow.

"It's only a matter of time. He shouted to us as we passed but it wouldn't have mattered if we had stopped. So my bet is next time we get a chaos emerald he'll be just a step behind." Shadow replied as he leaned back looking up at the stars.

Kya followed suit with a rather wide yawn. "If I fall asleep again are you going to take off?" she half-smiled.

"You want me to stand watch as you sleep?" he replied.

This brought a blush to her cheeks. "Well, I-"

"I won't go anywhere…" he interrupted.

She pushed up onto her shoulder watching him for a moment. Now he was being nice again. Did he feel sorry for yelling at her? Or what?

Her eyes widened as she place two and two together. She remembered the alien speaking of A.R.K. no doubt whatever the caused the headache must have been connected with this A.R.K. thing. It was the story he didn't want to tell her. She smiled; she couldn't blame him for being grumpy over that. She knew she was the same way.

Laying back down she curled up and she realized with him only a few feet away she felt strangely…safe. It alarmed her; she hadn't felt secure since that night. Sure she could get by from day to day, but comfort was another issue. She rolled over pushing this thought from her head as sleep slowly began to take hold.

0

"Aren't you even gonna have breakfast?" Amy tilted her head to the side slightly disappointed.

Sonic shook his head, "Any other day you know I would, but this is kinda important." Amy sighed dejectedly, and went back to eggs sizzling on the frying pan. "I'll have his!" Tails smiled holding out his plate. The fox was actually awake after a decent nights sleep. He had found the location of the fifth chaos emerald and as a reward Sonic had sent him to bed early.

Sonic sat at the table next to Star and was in the process of pulling on a black hoodie. Star, in the meantime was tying her shoes. "You about ready to go?" she asked sitting upward.

"Yeah, just let me go find Knuckles." Sonic replied rolling up the sleeves of his hoodie.

"No." Star grabbed him by the shoulder to halt him in his tracks. "He… was up late last night, so let's let him sleep in, okay?" Truth be known, Star wasn't lying about him being up late. She just didn't want him with them for once. She felt like some sort of damsel in distress when around him, and that needed to end.

Sonic, in return, gave her an odd look and then shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, okay. Amy, when he asks, tell him where we went, okay."

Amy only nodded. Tails, on the other hand let his ears droop, "You know he isn't going to like it that you went without him."

Star crossed her arms, "Well, he can deal with it."


	9. First Impressions

Hello again, readers! Thankz again to those of you that are reviewing, your comments are always welcomed.

This is the first big battle scene in the story, so I hope it's not too confusing. I think everyone needs a little action and danger right? Well, this chapter has all of that and more.

Once again, I don't own Sonic and Co.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Brown-eyedFiction

0000000

Sonic and Star leaned over the railing of the ferry as they made their way over to Prison Island. Star licked her lips and tasted the salty sea air. "So, this Shadow… is he like a clone or something?"

Sonic laughed, "Hardly. We are two complete opposites when it comes to each other. The only thing we have in common is that we each are constantly rivaling. I have my purposes for doing things, and he has his. This causes constant head-butting between us."

"So why does he want the chaos emeralds?" Star asked looking over the side of the boat at her reflection. Her eyes met with his reflections eyes.

"It…has to do with his past. Shadow is a complicated person. He was created by Eggman's grandfather and has yet to find a purpose for his existence. His life is based on so many questions as to why he was brought to life and sources believe that the chaos emeralds are the key to finding answers to those questions." He sighed. "I believe that Shadow's purpose is a good one, but if manipulated by evil, he has the capability to do whatever to whomever he chooses. And that is why he must be stopped."

Star glanced up as the island came into view. She immediately discovered why this was called Prison Island and not Fantasy Island. The concrete walls and barbed-wire fences created an atmospheric vibe that sent chills down her spine. She glanced over at Sonic who also had felt the presence of the island sneak up on them. Why would something of such power be located at such a desolate place?

"Star, you coming?" Sonic asked, tapping her on the shoulder. Star nodded and followed him off the barge. Once they reached the main gate, Sonic placed an arm in front of her. "This is gonna be dangerous." He muttered reaching into his pocket. Star's eyes widened as he pulled out a handgun. "This plan B." he explained handing it to her. "You know how to use one of these"

Star took the gun and opened the barrel to see it full; she then closed it up and turned off the safety. This was something she could do if needed.

"You ever have to go to plan B?" She asked casually placing the firearm in her back of her pants. She pulled her shirt down to cover it.

Sonic swiped a coded card in the slit that caused the door to swing open. "Not yet, but that doesn't mean we won't have to." The pair made proceeded through the lobby. It was an abandoned, spider-web covered base. The company looked as though it had been shut down forever, but due to what?

"Where do you want to look first?" Star spoke up.

"Shh!" Sonic hissed. "Shadow could already be here. Keep your eyes open. I'm gonna head down this way." He said over his shoulder.

"You check out the southern cell blocks."

Star nodded and headed off in the direction he insisted upon. Sonic turned back to the path ahead. He felt bad for lying, he really did. But sending her off in the wrong direction was the best thing. She didn't need to be where the danger was. If Shadow were to target her, since she possessed the master emerald, then he'd never forgive himself.

Sonic spent the next few minutes searching throughout the prison for the main security safe that Tails had told him about. When he came across the door marked "Security Only" he knew he'd hit the jackpot.

00000000

Shadow slowly typed in an access code to the vault. It beeped confirming the number and the sound of the door clicking open echoed in the empty room. Shadow pushed the door aside, carefully avoiding triggering any alarms. He looked up at one of the shelves that were filled with boxes of useless things. Things probably like cash or jewelry, worthless junk that humans saw as valuables.

Shadow walked over to a particular box; one that seemed to stand out above the rest. This box contained the next chaos emerald. This box made him one step closer to his goal.

"Don't do it, Shadow." An all too familiar voice called from behind. Sonic stood behind him in a fighting stance ready for anything. "Don't make me fight you."

Shadow pivoted slowly on his feet and faced the blue blur with a raised eyebrow showing he was no threat. "We meet again Sonic." he spoke as his lips curved into a smile. "I can't let you have that chaos emerald, Shadow." Sonic declared taking a step foreword. However, a gun shot froze him in his tracks. He glanced down quickly and saw a newly formed hole in the floor about an inch from his left foot. A sniper obviously, and it wasn't out to kill, just to warn.

"Hired some help?" Sonic smiled keeping his cool. "That doesn't sound like you, Shadow."

Shadow scoffed, "We had common grounds."

Sonic's eyes darted to the silver safe door that reflected anything that was behind him. The sniper was no where to be seen, so Sonic was stuck.

Shadow, seeing his back was covered, turned to pick up the chaos emerald. Sonic growled from behind him, but was ignored. "Keep you're eyes on it Shadow, it won't be yours for long"

A second gun shot rang making both of them jump. Shadow glanced to his side and noticed a hole where the emerald was just a moment ago.

"What the hell are you doing up there?" he barked at Kya.

00000000

"Good girl, now put it down." Star instructed the shooter. She had the girl at gun point and held a steady hand. The darkness kept her from making out any facial features, but if she made any moves Star wouldn't hesitate.The sniper rifle dropped to the floor and the feminine figure stood up, stepping into the light.

Kya held a fierce look on her face, one that showed she was no where near happy that this girly-girl had found her so easily."Who the hell are you?" Star demanded.Kya then smiled but said nothing. Star cocked the gun. "Look you either tell me who you are or I'll blow you and you're boyfriend's brains out. I can learn how to use that thing really easily." She smirked referring to the sniper rifle.

Kya took a breath. "Not if he takes out your boyfriend first." She countered.

"He's not my boyfriend." Star spat. "He's my cousin. Or didn't you see the resemblance"

Kya slightly turned her head to look down at Sonic and Shadow who were still exchanging words as well. "The only thing I see is two different personalities." She replied after a moment.This caused Star to slightly relax. This was the first time that someone had seen her and her cousin as two separates, rather than "almost twins." It left her in shock.

"Tell me what your name is." Star spoke in a more calm voice. "I think I've seen you before..."

"It's Kya," the purple hedgehog spoke, her voice growing soft, "Kya the Hedgehog."

Star's eyes suddenly lit up with realization. "Matt… you're that girl that spilt the sprinkles!" She declared on the verge of laughing. Kya suddenly got defensive, "What the hell are you babbling about?"

"You were at the Westopolis orphanage! When my parents died, I went there for about two days, there was this guy, Matt, he was the one that showed me around the place… and I remember, he spoke of this little purple hedgehog named Kya, who had recently spilt a bag of sprinkles while making Christmas cookies!" She suddenly laughed, "That was you!"

Kya gradually got uncomfortable. Who the hell was this girl? She didn't remember her at all… and Matt had never spoken of her…but how did she know all of that? Could she have gathered the information and made some things up? It didn't seem likely.

"How do I know you aren't making that up?" Kya spat, "I'm not stupid"

"Oh really? Then how come I'm the one with the gun?" Star demonstrated by waving it around.

Blood rushed up in Kya's cheeks. "Lucky guess." She concluded.

Star then lowered the weapon, "Look, I don't want to shoot you. All I'm asking is that you leave Sonic alone."

"Shadow needs the chaos emeralds." She argued as if it were that simple.

Star placed the gun back at her side. "So does Sonic, but he doesn't go around killing innocent people to get what he wants. He finds a better way."

"You have no room to talk." Kya snapped. "Shadow has his reasons."

"Oh, and what are they?"

Kya paused for a moment because well, she really didn't know. "You'll soon find out." And with that she jumped over the railing and landed gracefully on the floor below, yards away from Sonic and Shadow.

"Oh, no you don't," Star said and jumped after her. She landed on her butt and let out a few "owies" before jumping to her feet again. Kya had run to the side of Shadow, who held the chaos emerald with the intention of keeping it. Star ran and stood behind Sonic.

Shadow's eyes rose at what lay before him.

"Well, well, what do we have here Sonic? G.U.N trying to make an army of the nation's favorite hero with cloning? I think they put the wrong chromosomes in the concoction." He smirked and Kya giggled.

"Shadow, for the last time, hand over the chaos emerald. You don't want to do this"

"Of course I do." Shadow spoke coldly. "And after this is over, I'll get the final ones as well"

Star and Sonic locked eyes for a moment and the locked on Shadow and Kya, "Over my dead body." Sonic threatened with rage in his eyes. "Would there be any other choice?" Shadow eyes turned cold. He felt completely on the topic of indifference.

00000000

"Where did it go?"

Knuckles eyes shot up at the yell. He sat up sleepily rubbing his eyes. The sun had long been up. Not that he really could blame himself for sleeping in. Rouge had made it so that last thing on his mind was going to sleep. He yawned, no doubt she had found that little note he had left for her. She wouldn't be happy...probably far from it.

"I can't find it anywhere!" Tails shouted panicked.

"What the hell is going on?" Knuckles yawned as he stretched. He stood up stumbling towards the direction in which Tails had shouted.

Tails ran into the house in a state of panic. "Knuckles it's gone! Idon'tknowwhathappenedonemomentitwastherethenextitwasgone!"

"Whoa, slow it down kid. You're giving me a headache," he had just woken up let alone distinguish where one of Tails sentences ended and another began.

"The chaos emerald that fuels the Tornado! It's gone!" Tails explained in frenzy.

Knuckles eyes widened. This news had shocked him from his post-slumber grogginess. He ran out the door straight into Tails' shop. He stopped only to locate the Tornado. With out hesitating he climbed the control panel and sure enough there the holder was displayed... empty.

"I came out to do a check and when it wouldn't start I decided to check the emerald that's what I found." Tails explained.

He gave her more credit than that. He wasn't sure what hurt more the fact she had played him for a fool or the fact she stole right for underneath his nose. She stated she knew where Tails' emerald was but he didn't think she'd pull something like this… Sure she'd take an emerald if offered, probably even talk you into giving her one, but not like this. She'd try to steal the master emerald, but also returned its pieces to him as well. He clenched his fist slamming it down on the control panel making everything shake. "Damn it!"

Reaching underneath the panel he caught hold of two wires that were detached as if they had been pulled. Yes, no doubt about it…it was her. To steal an emerald at this time and use his emotions against him though? This was an all time low...even for her. "Rouge did this." He spoke bitterly.

"Rouge?" Tails repeated.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it. She was trying to get my emerald as well. " He scoffed as he jumped down.

"There's no way we can get it back is there?" Tails' ears fell a bit.

Knuckles laugh was short, terse, and forced, "Where would we look? Rouge probably left last night. There's no telling where she could be now."

"But if she has the emerald that means were only have one chaos emerald now! That's two to one to one not counting the current emerald their both after. If Sonic finds out we only have one now when he returns he won't be happy." Tails sighed.

"When he returns?" Knuckles looked at Tails suspiciously. "Where'd he go?"

Tails's expression went from surprise to an "uh-oh" one.

"Tails?" his tone edged on a warning.

"I found the other chaos emerald last night on Prison Island. Star and him left early to get it before Shadow could…" he looked away.

"What?" Knuckles rage was evident.

First Rouge pulls this and now Star ran off? Hell she could whatever she wanted after the master emerald was removed from her. Right now he was her guardian and that meant she couldn't run off without him. It was just too dangerous especially with the master emerald having such sudden side effects.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger!" Tails retorted as he crossed his arms defiantly, his two tails flicking irritably.

He really was getting more like Sonic… "Sorry, it's just…everything seems to be hitting at the same time," Knuckles left out an agitated sigh.

"They left early this morning so if they found him the confrontation probably already happened. It would be pointless for you to leave now.

You might as well just stay here and wait for there return." Tails added.

"Yeah, you're probably right…" he was far from happy right now. If he left he'd only run the risk of passing by them on their return. He'd just have to take Tails' advice. But mark his words, when they returned he'd give her a piece of his mind.

"In the meantime I'm starving..." Knuckles felt the pains of hunger starting to take effect.

"If you ask Amy nicely she might fix you something up." Tails replied.

"Yeah I guess I'll do that then," he nodded.

Sonic glared at the hedgehog that stood in front him. His very composure was mockery. Damn it, since when had Shadow put such little value on any life except his own? And if that was the case how the hell had he managed to dig up a friend? His eyes glanced over to the purple hedgehog whose eyes held a deep resentment and anger to them. Having help with anything didn't seem to be Shadow's style. Of the late however, he was beginning to doubt whether Shadow even really had a "style."

In a blink of an eye he was gone rushing at his opponent. He reached back throwing his momentum into the punch. He brought it down only to have it stopped savagely by an arm. Shadow had thrown it up to block and had succeeded.  
However it caused him to toss the box that held the emerald behind him, out of the reach of either of them.

"I'm not sure who you have been facing lately, however if you hold back on me Sonic it'll cost you you're life," Shadow's emotionless portrayal even displayed in his voice.

He reached his left hand back since blocked with the right and Sonic already knew he was in trouble. Shadow shot forward with his hand striking Sonic hard in the chest open-palmed. It sent the blue hedgehog skidding backwards.

"Don't think you can beat me as you are now. There is no way you can beat me if you don't aim to kill," Shadow's eyes flashed dangerously as he approached the fallen hedgehog.

"Sonic!" Star shouted however as she started to run to help her cousin a purple flash stopped right in front of her.

Kya placed on hand on hip the other shaking her finger at her. "No, no. You're battle is with me." She growled as she brought up her fists.

Star merely smirked, "Oh really? It seems I still have the gun…" she slowly brought the gun up until Kya laughed, her voice almost hauntingly echoing throughout the room, "Can you really shoot me?"

Star aimed it at her chest. Could she really pull the trigger? Could she really take this girl's life? Even if she did have warped views, a life was a life…wasn't it?

"See you talk big, but it went it comes down to it you can't pull the trigger," she shook her head with a heavy sigh.

A shot echoed throughout the room making Kya nearly jump. She turned to Star eyes blinking absently.

"Don't underestimate me," she growled.

Kya merely smirked, "Very well then."

And with that she was gone, racing towards Star in a blur of speed. It was nothing impressive especially compared to her or even her cousin for that matter, but it was fast enough. Star knew was trouble immediately but it was too late to do anything. She wasn't going to fire the gun…that was something they both knew.

Kya's hand grabbed the side of the gun pulling her towards Star with her elbow leading the way. She rammed it into her upper chest caused her to stumble backwards letting go of her precious firearm. A surge up pain hit her chest causing her to gasp for breath. Regaining her stance she realized this was going to be anything but an easy fight. And now Kya had the gun…her eyes flicked to that of a set of stairs….perfect.

Star dashed towards the stairs as a means of escape. Kya's draw was quick enough to open fire upon her causing her to have to abandon the last couple of steps and dive for cover. She was the cousin to Sonic so speed ran in her family. She was pretty quick herself…when she wanted to be. The fact Kya had drawn quick enough to even have a hope of making a clean shot told her just how skilled she was, especially with a foreign gun.

Using up the limited clip, Kya tossed the gun aside before taking after the hedgehog. She grabbed the railing throwing herself over it to skip a couple steps before racing after her. When she reached the top she paused. Wooden crates created a maze upon the second level, dust covering them all. The iron-rod bridge like second floor was rust and eroding leaving everything to groan underneath her weight. Her eyes scanned the scene carefully looking for things that were out of place.

Star hid herself behind the crate waiting for the footsteps to draw closer. They stopped coming so quickly and slowed. Star swallowed her own heartbeat pounding quickly in her ears. She had to force herself to remain still letting the footsteps approach. A little more…

She leapt out from her place behind the crates throwing her momentum into the leg she extended in front of herself. Kya turned her head just in time to get a hard kick to the side. She doubled in pain falling backwards several feet before coming to a stop upon the ground.

Damn, she wasn't too bad. She pushed herself up flinching a bit, her back towards the female hedgehog. Yeah, that'd leave a mark. Star stepped back a smirk up her lips as new confidence rose within her. "I warned you not to take me so lightly"

Kya only shook her head before looking upwards, that was when her eyes caught the glisten of something in the shadows. A wide twisted smile spread up her lips. It would do perfectly. With a sudden burst of speed Kya lunged forward. Her eyes set upon the prize.

Star didn't see the rifle until Kya was almost to it. Futile really, there was no way she could get that gun around in time to fire it, not with her speed. Star went after her this time her fist raise to strike. "There's no way you have time to fire that," she snorted.

"Who said anything about shooting it?" Kya smirked letting Star take that last step to close the gap. With all her momentum she stood, twisting with holding out the butt of the rifle, catching her opponent hard in the eye. It hit Star with such tremendous force it sent her reeling, her vision full of gaps due to the various colored spots that now invaded her sight. She crashed into one of the wooden crates it's dilapidated state causing it to implode. At first she couldn't feel anything, her whole head went numb. Allowing her to regain her footing, she turned back around to Kya. Only to fall to her knees Pain exploded within her head causing her to fell stick to her stomach. She could barely see yet along think clearly do to the massive headache she had received. Her head like it would split into two. Her eye would no doubt swell to the size of a melon. She had never expected her to use the other end of the weapon…she just flat out never saw it coming.

Kya's lips pulled back as she began to swing the gun around.

Shit.

Star jumped up, almost losing her breakfast in the process. She turned around and took off, down an aisle made by the crates. She'd have to put some distance between them and let at least her sight return before this fight would continue…that was if she wanted any hope of winning.

With a sigh Kya swung the sniper rifle on to one arm. She wasn't going to shot it her, not if she couldn't see that move coming, it would just be a waste of ammo. The girl took of with speed though. Kya only walked in pursuit. There was no need to hurry, right now she knew that she had taken a hard hit to the face, one that would be one hell to fight with.

She followed her down the bridge even through the half closed door into the next room. The sounds of fighting and sirens beginning to scream flittered through yet this only edged on Kya's thoughts. Shadow was a big boy; he could take care of himself. Besides the alarm didn't seem to work in this room anymore…it was all just a thing of the previous room what interested her now laid within this one. This place was filled with pipes eroding and a ceiling dripping. A mess of machines were below them each with old values and meters. In the center of the room was a massive tank that extended down into the ground several meters. Even if she fell it could meet certain doom, especially crashing through the rust corroded top of the tank. Tetanus, anyone?

She looked ahead and saw that the next door was seal shut, so that meant she had to be in here somewhere. "All right I know I messed you up pretty bad, but by now your vision should be clearing"

As if on clue the spots were starting to drift away, though the pain still resided.

"Well, I introduced myself…what's you're name?" she called scanning the area.  
"Star," came the short, terse reply.

Kya turned heading towards the direction in which it had come. They both knew that answering these questions would direct Kya to her hiding spot. So it made her weary, she wasn't sure what Star had up her sleeve, not yet.

"You don't have much experience in the real combat do you?" When no reply came Kya only smirked with a shake of her head. "I mean you couldn't even shoot me even with two chances"

"I was close though…" Star retorted, the intense pain was beginning to ebb. It was far from perfect, but at least she could now fight.

"Close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades," Kya retorted.

Star jumped out from her spot trying to attack from above. Kya was too advance for such a tactic however, she merely jumped out of the way. Star lashed out once more and Kya dodged it with ease. She refused to give up however. She kept throwing punches, kept kicking, and Kya kept dodging. She'd back step to the left, right, roll, duck. This was doing little more to her than making her lose her ground. Star kept pushing her backwards, but it wasn't because anything was planned. Kya watched her lash out with anger and determination rather than calculation and skill. The girl was just mad and wanted to take her out. No wander her moves were so easy to predict. If that was what she wanted Kya could continue this all day. She'd let Star wear herself out and then finish her off. It would be the easiest for her after all.

Star dropped down swing her leg around to sweep Kya off her legs. A good move, for a beginner and Kya was no novice. She threw her weight back doing a back flip only to land upon the bridge that connected the two ends of the room. Star paused, out of breath and panting. This was her chance! She backed up a few steps, if she could create some distance and charge out her making it the finishing blow to this battle. That was when she heard a screeching creak of old metal beginning to bend…and give. She turned, her smirk wiped clean off her face, her eyes wide. This whole center bridge was rusted near threw, the rails had already given away. Just a little more wait and…

Star let out a yell as she started to charge her fist ready to strike. Kya turned her hands held out in front of her as in a "freeze" motion.

"Stop!" she shouted, panicked.

It was too late, Star had too much to speed to stop even if she wanted to. As soon as she set foot a little to close to Kya all went to hell. The sound of metal scarping and breaking to shatter in rusted pieces, and screaming filled the room. With no time to think, Kya called upon reaction. Slipping it off her arm, she grabbed hold of one end of the shoulder strap throwing it up above her in a last ditch effort. By some struck of pure luck, it wrapped around on what was left of one rod upon the side of the bridge. The scream reached her ears to incorporate her decision into reaction in just enough time. She watched Star fall her eyes wide in tear and horror. With little time to spare,

Kya snapped her hand out grabbing hold of anything she could reach. Her head slid the momentum overcoming her grip, with a new sense of resolution Kya clenched her hand only to secure Star's wrist. The sudden jerk and tearing of her joints from holding the rifle with one hand the Star with the other caused Kya to shut her tears and clench her jaw in pain. The arm that held Star screamed, sending streams of boiling pain up her arm. She could feel her ligaments stretch to their limits, her muscles tearing.

She opened her eyes continuing to grit her teeth. She refused to let go. Star had chosen not to shot her back there. She desired the same treatment, not only that but Star wasn't really her enemy. She had nothing to do with that night in Westopolis. That was one thing Kya refused to do. Oh she would kill, she just wouldn't kill senselessly. Besides, she knew Matt, Kya was curious as to what all she knew…  
Her eyes caught hold of a platform jutting out form wall, a sublevel. Perfect.

"Star…are you okay?" sweat began to bead her face and her voice was a bit shaky from the pain.  
Star had frozen, hanging by an arm. Her eyes just stared at what laid to her if Kya decided to let go. The metal from the bridge had crashed through the tank leaving not only for her to fall to the bottom of the tank but sharp metal to be stabbed with. Sounded so much fun…

Hearing her voice, she blinked before looking up. Kya's face was twisted with pain yet despite all this she still hung on. It would've spared her so much pain to just let go, yet she hung on to her…why? Star thought she had this girl pegged. The more she thought of it however, the more she realized most were assumptions based off of what Sonic had said about Shadow. She just assumed since Kya sided with him, she was the same. Looking up at her now, her mistake was evident.

"Yeah…" she merely nodded.

"Okay I'm going to swing you over to that platform. It's a bit of a drop but you should be fine…" Kya explained. With a jerk that caused Kya to give out a short scream of pain she began to swing back and forth. Each time they swung out a little farther back and a little closer to the platform. Star just watched a bit dazed from the head injury and now this. Kya let Star's wrist slip from her hand sending the blue hedgehog to fall before roughly landing upon the platform. Star shook herself before standing up covering in dust and bits of metal. Kya let out a heavy sigh for the pain in her arm decreased dramatically so that all it was now was a dull ache…that was until she moved it. She winced as she tried to bring it up. She forced her other hand to grab the shoulder strap and began to pull herself up.

The sound both hit them at the same time causing them to freeze. The ends of the bridge were extremely fragile now that its supporting middle was no longer there. The side began to give underneath Kya's weight and movement. She felt herself dropped and she could see it all…falling into the tank and…she flinched.

"Kya!" Star screamed in fear. Kya was dangling hap-hazard from the end of the rifle, with only enough strength to hang from her "good" arm. The end of the bridge was now slanting downwards barely holding on. It would only be a matter of minutes before the whole thing collapsed with Kya sending her to a fall she'd never come back from.

"Hold on I'll-" Star started staring up at bridge in worry.

"Don't do anything!" Kya shouted, "If you get up there the whole thing will come down with both of us. And I'm sorry to say…" Kya's fierce expression softened as she looked up at the rod that held the other head of the strap, replaced by a more exasperated one. "I think my luck just ran out..."

Star watched in fear and helplessness. It would take her too long to find a way up there let alone find a way to retrieve Kya without causing then both to fall. She could do nothing all she could do was stand there, the other hedgehog too far too reach out too….too far gone.

0000

"So this who you are now? You don't give a shit about anyone else except yourself. It doesn't matter who or how many have to die as long as you reach your goal," Sonic sneered.

"You catch on quickly." Shadow retorted with a shrug as if to state this was obvious.

Shadow had dropped the box earlier, so seeing an opening Sonic dashed reaching out of the little box. Only to have it suddenly skid across the floor. He turned his body around to avoid the second kick Shadow directed now at him. Sonic rolled before coming to his feet.

Damn it when had become so good? Fighting him had never been easy, he'd admit that, but now…it seemed like this had no end. Sonic was near out of breath yet Shadow stood before him calm and collected like he could do this for hours.

"I told you. You can't beat me…not without the intention to kill." Shadow crossed his arms.

Sonic glared at him before taking off upon his feet. He could defeat him without killing him, he was wrong on that he'd prove it. Shadow counted on him making a frontal assault and that was his mistake. Sonic side steped at the last moment and brought himself around to his opponents back. This was his first break so he'd had best make the best of it.

He brought his leg around hitting Shadow hard in the back. He caused him to stumble forward almost falling face first. Sonic knew he couldn't let up, he'd have to make this a chain hit if he wanted to get anywhere. He ran up at ready to send him flying with a punch…

He extended his arm only to have Shadow duck causing him to miss, his fist flew over his shoulder. Shadow gripped his arm before standing back up using the mixture of Sonic's force with his own to throw his rival over his shoulder.

"I don't fall for the same trick twice," Shadow growled.

Sonic found himself hurtling through the air only to crash into the glass case shelving unit that held the emerald pervious. Glass shattered everywhere including digging into his back. He fell leaving what glass was left blood streaked. The building erupted in alarms alerting that not only were their intruders but they now had the emerald. Damn.

"Well it seems I can no longer stay to play since this place will soon be swarming with G.U.N. members. I guess I shall-"

Shadow was erupted by the faint noise of metal crashing and was that…screams? He turned his eyes scanning however he saw no commotion above him, both girls were now gone. Where the hell did they go?

Being that Shadow was distracted Sonic made the most of it. He raced for the emerald not stopping until he had the box in his hands.

"Come on Shadow…have you ever head of keeping your eye on the ball?" he shook the box as if to mock him.

Shadow's head whipped around as he glared at Sonic, his ever present frown deepening once he saw the hedgehog holding the emerald.

"Don't be so arrogant. Though your spines protected you from most the glass it has sliced open your arms and legs. You won't be running as fast as you normally could, not in that condition. Taking it will be more than easy," Shadow began to walk towards him his lips curled malevolently.

Sonic clenched his fists. As much as he hated to admit it, he was right. His arms and legs were cut up pretty could, he could feel the pain from just standing on them becoming an annoying ache. There was no way he could keep up with Shadow…not anymore…

That was when a scream echoed through the large room; perhaps it was because the alarms were now just a thing of the background but someone it seemed to overpower them causing the shriek to cause both of them to freeze. "Kya!"

Sonic froze for he knew that voice anywhere, it was Star and it sounded like she was panicking, in trouble, or hurt. It was a shout of fear and distress, unnerving him. What caused the black hedgehog to stop was not the voice but the name that was shouted. He turned his attention back to the second floor, however they were no where to be found. He decided to back track a bit. He exited the room from the first level, but what awaited him stopped him dead in tracks in the door frame. There was Kya in a predicament that would cost her life if something didn't happen quick. What was left of the bridge was slanted, he could see the iron rods bend and snap just standing there. He turned his head spotting the other hedgehog upon a platform about half a floor. She was panicked and full of horror. He stared at his bag that contained the other two emeralds in it a few feet away. He had thrown it there to keep it out of his way for when he moved around the security system around the emerald. Of course, he didn't expect it to be so lacking… Looking at the bag however he realized he had a choice.

He looked back at Sonic who was now limping with the box in hand. He had enough time to rush over to Sonic, kick him away and the emerald to his collection and leave….or he could use the emeralds he had and save Kya. His mind was flooded with memories of a blonde smiling…falling….bleeding…dying. Fifty years he never had a chance to correct the wrong that was done to Maria….but this wasn't fifty years ago. She should've meant nothing to him, that's the basis both of them laid out at the beginning. He should've been able to turn his back on her without a second thought….he should've done a lot of things. He raced towards the stairs grabbing the bag along the way and slipping it over his shoulder. He raced up the stairs and vaulted over the rail to land upon the second floor…

Kya felt the bridge giving, her grip loosing, and her body giving up. No…despite all that had happened to her she had changed her mind. She didn't want to die….she no longer wanted to waste away…she no longer lacked the desire to put one step in front of the other. It wasn't that she didn't live without the nightmares…they haunted her both day and night. But she had made a decision; she'd seek her revenge and then live on… Now look at her…

She felt a tear slid down her cheek at the cruel fate she had been dealt. Maybe she wasn't supposed to have been spared after all…maybe she was supposed to die in that building along with everyone else. It seemed fate was playing some cruel joke on her. Looking down at what awaited her she turned away, 'Please…I don't wanna die…'

Star could do nothing more than watch on; Kya was going to die and she could nothing about it. That was when a blur caught her eye. He blended into the shadows making it hard to see him until he dashed into the light from the center of the room.

Her eyes widened; she opened her mouth to shout 'no' however there was no need.

His last step caused the bridge to release. With the rest of the momentum, he dove towards her only one hand free, the other clutching a chaos emerald.

Kya started to fall her eyes closed and face twisted in anticipation. What she didn't count on was the strong grasp of a hand. She turned to look up into crimson eyes flashing with emotions she'd never seen before. Shadow grabbed her wrist using it to pull her closer to him despite they had only a few more seconds before they hit the bottom of the tank. He let go of her wrist quickly wrapping his arm around her waist to keep her to him.

Still in shock at what was happening, Kya could only wrap one arm around his neck leaving the other to clutch her rifle. She couldn't believe he came to help her; her head just couldn't process it. They were falling head first down the tank yet she knew now she was safe…

"Chaos-"

Star opened her mouth to scream however, a blast of light caused her to shrink back. When the light died a few seconds followed and then the sound of metal crashing into the tank resounded throughout the room. What the hell was going on!

Star forced her way through the debris, stumbling and tripping in her haste. After several minutes she finally made it to the top. She paused, before forcing herself to stare at the sight below her. She looked in the tank only to find…twisted metal.

"They're-they're gone!" She shouted in a strange mixture of confusion and relief.

She turned to look at her cousin who was now at the door frame, where he had seen the whole scene. He merely nodded his eyebrows knitted in concentration. He thought he had finally figured Shadow not this time…but the damn hedgehog seemed to make it his goal to evade him.

"Well that was fun." Star stated drawing him from his train of thought. It was then that Sonic got a good look at her, her eye was swelling horribly and her arms and legs were bruised badly. Not that he could say anything really. His back was tense from its own swelling and the gashes from the glass made even a little movement very painful.

"You okay?" he asked after a moment.

"Everything but my pride." Star retorted.

Sonic half smiled as he placed the emerald in his pants pocket. It was almost a relief having her there. Unlike some of the other girls he knew, Star wasn't one to just worry, she would act. And this was probably the only thing they had in common. "Shadow has this power with the chaos emeralds: teleportation. We have no idea where they went, or where they are going next."

"Well, if you tried as hard as I did then they won't be going there anytime soon." Star pointed out. "I thought Kya's arms were gonna fall off due to my body weight."

"Kya? Is she that purple girl?" Sonic asked limping over to her. Star wrapped an arm around to support him.

"Yeah, she's wicked with a sniper rifle, and not so bad in the ass-kicking department either. Be my eyes huh?" she laughed slightly embarrised.

"Yeah sure. You wanna stop by the doctor's or something for that?"

Star only looked behind him at the bloody fragments of glass. She rose an eyebrow causing Sonic to chuckle.

"Yeah, me neither."


	10. Battle Scars

Yet another chapter has been posted! Yay! I don't really think this chapter has any progress to it per say, but after a major like the one that happened in the last chapter, Sonic and Co. need some down time, dont'cha think?

Anyways, just a bit of romance in this one, I love doing little cute scenes with the characters...

REVIEW!

Brown-eyedFiction

00000000

Just outside of Westopolis, an abandoned camp laid waiting patiently for its owners to return. The embers gave off a warm welcome and afternoon sun, though sizzling, brought a bright feeling to a supposed hidden base.

A flash of white light erupted a few yards away and distant screaming came into hearing range. Then, there was a sudden thud as two bodies landed in a pile of thick grass and weeds.

Shadow opened his eyes quickly, use to the emeralds effects. He felt Kya under him, her own eyes still firmly closed in horror. They suddenly fluttered open and Kya realized where they were and what position they were in. Shadow sat up, placing all weight on his arms which just happened to be right above Kya's shoulders. Kya looked up and Shadow watched as a deep blushed formed in her cheeks.

Shadow's eyes narrowed and a new feeling surrounded him.It was then that Shadow practically jumped off of her and stood up. He then looked around, spotting his bag beside her and picked it up.

Kya remained on the ground in a state of shock."Well, come on, lets get some rest, we can continue our search in the morning." He said, turning to head back to the camp.

Kya couldn't help herself, "T-That's it?" she asked referring to their little adventure and his rescue. "Aren't you even gonna tell me why?"

Shadow halted but stayed facing away from her.

Kya hopped to her feet, "Okay, you want me to ask, I'll ask." She crossed her arms. "Why the hell did you save me?"

Shadow then resumed walking, causing Kya to grab the sniper rifle at her side and run to catch up. "You had a chance to get the emerald." She pointed out almost sadly.

"Don't remind me." He said coldly.

They walked a little while further, "Look, I'm sorry you didn't get it." Kya mumbled.

Shadow shook his head, still avoiding contact. A few words formed on his lips, but like always, silence was his best friend. Instead, being the guy he was, he chose to say, "We need to dress those wounds."

Kya glanced down at herself, noticing the scratches and scraped and bloodied up lip. Shadow sat down by the fire pulling out some ointment and bandages from his bag. Kya only sat next to him and stretched her arm out, only to pull it back close and groan.

Shadow continued to pull out things: anti-bacterial peroxide, cotton balls, more bandages, and even a sling for her arm."Gees look at you, Mr. Boy Scout." Kya couldn't help but chuckle. She picked up the bottle of the peroxide and a few cotton balls.

Shadow glanced up, finally making eye contact, "Here, I'll do it." Kya leaned away.

"No. I'll do it."

"But-"

"I can do it!"

Shadow sat back and raised an eyebrow, "Fine!" He leaned back against a log and looked at the extinguished fire.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Kya suddenly shouted. Shadow snapped his attention over and saw that she had placed the wet cotton ball on her shoulder where a rather large cut was.

Shadow immediately grabbed the cotton ball and tossed it too the side. He then took off his gloves."Damn it, I told you." He sighed clasping on her arm. He leaned in and slowly blew onto the wound. When he looked up into her eyes she was looking at him oddly. "It helps." He said honestly and went back to blowing.Under his grip he felt her skin tingling. It wasn't cold, actually far from it. It gave off warmth that he had never felt before…or had he? That deja-vu feeling was back, along with a new weird yet pleasant one."Better?" he asked quietly, glancing back up into her eyes. She blinked and then nodded and he then felt that weird feeling head south. Oh crap.

"Yah thanks." Kya responded. "Thanks a lot."

Shadow nodded and handed her a bandage before getting up to rekindle the fire. Kya only watched as he threw in some sticks and blew at the embers to stir things up.

00000000

"Star the door is in front of you…Star the door…STAR!"

BAM!

Star's hands went up to her now throbbing forehead. "Damn it why didn't you say anything?" She demanded, clasping the door handle.

She had been looking down focusing on his steps when she had run head first into the front door. Oh, well, she couldn't feel anything anyways… Sonic only rolled his eyes and walked in behind her.

"Oh my god, Sonic!" Amy suddenly appeared out of no where and enveloped the poor hedgehog in a death grip. Star giggled and set on the couch and lifted her aching feet on top of the table.

"Ow! Amy!" Sonic gagged. The girl backed away and led him over to the couch where he eased his way down into a sitting position.

"You both wait right there!" She said before heading to the bathroom to get some supplies. "Tails, Knuckles, they're back!" she hollered.

"Oh shit." Star mumbled as Knuckles entered the room followed by a depressed looking Tails. Neither looked happy.

"Star what the hell were you-?" he paused and his eyes widened at the two beat up hedgehogs that lay before him. "Oh shit!" he rushed over to her side and looked her over. "What the hell did you do? What's happened to your eye!"

Star said nothing; she didn't even make eye contact with him. Amy then reentered the room.

"You didn't get into a fight with Shadow?" Knuckles continued somewhat panicky.

Sonic raised his hand, "No that would be me. Ow."

Knuckles glanced back and forth between Sonic and Star and then looked over at Tails who just stood there, watching.

"Star talk to me, damn it!" he shouted.

Again, Star said nothing. She stood up, causing the kneeling Knuckles to fall on his butt, and made her way to the kitchen.  
"Star?" Amy called after her.

"I need a steak." Star answered her obvious question. "I just got ass kicked by a snipering bitch and I want to find some steak."

No one noticed that Sonic suddenly smiled.

"Amy?" Star asked, her voice growing louder.

"The fridge!" Amy shouted back making her way over to Sonic.

Knuckles then growled and stomped into the kitchen after Star.

Amy sat down next to Sonic placing a wet rag on his forehead and started pulling off his hoodie and t-shirt. Sonic didn't seem to mind her fussing. "All right, where does it hurt?" Amy asked holding up a cotton swab.

Sonic rolled his now bear shoulders and pointed to his left arm."Here." He mumbled.

Amy leaned in slowly and gave his shoulder a quick kiss. Sonic raised an eyebrow, suddenly liking the attention, "and here." He continued pointing to his neck. Amy raised her head and gave a second kiss in said spot. Slowly Sonic's hand reached up to a scratch on his cheek. "And here." He said slowly, closing his eyes. He felt Amy lean in slowly to his cheek and waited patiently. However, he didn't feel the sweetness of Amy's kiss, but an intense pain rise from the spot."Ouch! Damn it, Amy!" She had put a cotton swab with peroxide onto his cheek. He waved a hand in front of the scratch trying to soothe it. Amy only fell back on the couch and laughed.

In the kitchen, Knuckles found Star digging through the refrigerator. He walked over and leaned on the door. He watched as she tossed around Amy's neatly arranged groceries with no feeling whatsoever. But that wasn't what Knuckles wasn't looking at the groceries. He was looking at her face. Her good eye, the one she could see out of, was red. She had been crying. The thought made him even more upset.

"Leave me alone, Knuckles." She said after a moment, as she pulled out a t-bone steak and placed it on her swollen eye. She walked over to the table and nearly collapsed into it.

Knuckles shut the refrigerator door, walked over, and continued to watch her. "I said leave me alone!" She spat, her voice cracking.

Knuckles said nothing. He had never felt so bad in his entire life. She looked so pitiful, like a little lost puppy out in the rain and it was his fault. If he hadn't stayed up late, then he could have gone with them. He could have helped them. He could have protected her.

He should have protected her.

He sighed. "Star, I can't apologize enough." He lowered his head. "I should have been there. I should have protected you. That's my job."At this sentence, she lowered her own head and closed her own eyes. "Yeah, that's all it is... your job." She whispered quietly. "I'm just another job to you."

Knuckles raised his head, "I didn't mean-"

Star held up a hand. "Don't... because that's all you are to me too... a job." She stood up and began leaving, "We aren't even friends."

Knuckles spun around and grabbed her arm. "Star, wait. Don't be like that..."

Star halted, but continued gazing at the floor. Knuckles couldn't stand seeing her like this any longer. He gave her arm a slight tug and pulled her close.

The steak hit the floor with a splat.

His arms enveloped her and drew her in. At first, Star resisted, but then her body relaxed and gave into his. Tears formed at her eyes and

Knuckles pressed his lips onto her head. Star's gaze lowered and her eyes closed. Knuckles spoke again, his voice vibrating under her body. "This isn't about me not being there, is it?"

Star nodded slowly.

"You had another vision, didn't you?" he whispered softly.

Again Star nodded.

Knuckles' face lowered and his mouth brushed up against her ear, "Tell me everything."

Star's eyes fluttered open but her gaze was still soft, "I want this to be over. I-I want to get this thing out of me and-and leave me alone.

I'm sick of these visions, sick of this power." Her eyes re-closed again, "I'm sick of being just the job."

Tails had to laugh. Sonic had asked for it and boy did he get it. He sat on the couch covered in what could only be described as a corset of bandages. They were wound around his upper body so tightly that he could barely breathe. Amy let out a sigh of satisfaction and put the supplies on the table. She glanced over at Tails to see the fox snickering. Amy raised an eyebrow, "Tails, your best friend is in pain, and you're not even worrying over him!"

Tails' hands dug into his pockets somewhat shyly, "Um... no offence or anything Amy, but you have enough worry for all of us." He replied and then high-tailed it out of there and back to his workshop.

"I swear, he's becoming more and more like you every day..." Amy sighed turning back to Sonic. Sonic tried to grin, but it hurt too much.

"I...did manage to get the chaos emerald." He said after a moment, he pulled it out of his pocket to demonstrate.

Amy smiled, "You see? All that hard work paid off. You didn't come home empty handed." She playfully punched him in the arm.

"Ow…Amy…" Sonic groaned rubbing his arm.

Amy blushed, "Sorry, I forgot."

The pair looked up as Knuckles entered the room followed closely by Star. Sonic perched up an eyebrow at the closeness.

"We have a problem." Knuckles said sitting down on the sofa, Star sat next to him, and beside Amy who repacked up her supplies and began working on Star. Sonic glanced around the girls to meet eyes with Knuckles.

"Please don't tell me Shadow's found another emerald already?" Sonic nearly whined.

Knuckles shook his head, "No, Sonic this is worse. Star's had another vision."

"Vision?" Sonic blinked a few times and turned to his cousin. "Since when are you psychic?"

Star didn't meet his gaze. "It comes with the package, I guess."

Knuckles continued, "If what she saw is true, then we are gonna have to do everything we can to prevent Shadow from getting anymore emeralds."

"What happened in your vision, Star?" Amy asked applying some ointment to her arm.  
S

tar closed her eyes and brought her knees up to her chest. "I was in total darkness and the only thing I felt…was death."

Amy and Sonic's eyes widened. "Death?" Amy gasped, "you saw yourself dying?"

Star nodded. "If Shadow or those creatures get a hold of the remaining two emeralds then the master emerald will be needed to stop it. And the emerald will have to be released from my body."

"And you think that that occurrence will cause you to die." Sonic concluded softly. Star lowered her head.

"Then it's simple," Knuckles voice was confident regardless of what had been said.

They all turned to look at him.

"We don't let them," Knuckles replied as if this was all too obvious.

Sonic only shook his head with a smirk, "That's a hell of a lot easier said than done." He lifted his arms wide to show off his wounds.

"But you got that emerald," Knuckles retorted.

"Yeah, but that's only because events happened to shift towards our liking," Sonic replied.

"But the emerald's going to have to come out of me someway or another…" Star spoke up causing the rest to fall strangely silent.

"…uh… that reminds me" Tails interrupted walking back into the room, "I've got some bad news."

Sonic let out a groan. Great, just what he needed yet another thing to go wrong. "What now?"

"Well…um…you see…we had two emeralds," Tails started. "And now …we…kinda…well…we still have two."

"What?" Sonic exclaimed. "You've got to be shitting me! All that work only to run in place!"

"Well, the Tornado did have an emerald…but…uh…Rouge came and-" Tails was interrupted.

"Rouge stole it. Why else would she be here!" Knuckles spat bitterly, still a bit tender on the subject.

"I'm not going to answer that…" Sonic retorted flatly.Knuckles just looked at him while Star raised her eyebrows in agreement.

00000000

She just stared at blaze of flame as it flickered and beat away the cool air that the night was bringing with it. The colors no longer painted the sky; the darkness was beginning to move in once more. She propped up her head with only one hand being that the other was currently wrapped tightly in bandages and was held in a sling. Bandages were placed upon her shoulder, cheek, and on her other forearm. This wasn't like her to get so badly beaten up.

With a heavy sigh, her eyes flicked over to Shadow who seemed lost within his own thoughts. Sure he had a few bruises and scrapes but he was relatively unscathed. A mixture of relief and bitterness set in. She was angry with herself for getting in this position. She was determined not to depend on anyone…not ever again, because they always would disappear… She had finally concluded that it wasn't them it was her. She was cursed; anyone that got closer disappeared.

Her restlessness only surfaced. She thought they had a complete understanding. They were just two hedgehogs with a common interest, which was it. The thought that he'd come and save her never even crossed her mind. First off, she was far from the fairy tale type plus…he had made it quite clean that he didn't want any emotional attachment. This was fine by her…at least that was what she kept telling herself.

Shadow sat quietly watching the flames flicker. This whole ordeal had him unraveled. He kept asking himself the obvious question: why had he saved her? As she had pointed out, he had a chance to get a chaos emerald. That was his goal. He promised himself that nothing would keep him from reaching that goal. But for some strange reason, he acted out of habit. This girl had caused him to do something that he normally wouldn't have done. And even at this precise moment, she still had him uneasy. What the hell was her problem?

"Am I interrupting?" a voice called from above, causing Kya and Shadow to jump in a fighting stance. Kya scanned the trees searching for the source.

"Rouge." Shadow said quietly falling back into a seating position. Kya glanced over, her eyes asking the obvious question. The sound of someone walking averted them both to face into a deep part of the forest. Rouge stepped out of the shadows, a wicked smile on her face.

Kya raised an eyebrow and took a good look at this girl. Well, on the contrary, with that kind of body, she was all woman; the sparkle in her eye instantly told Kya that this girl knew she was a knock out.

"I see you remember me." She spoke coyly making eye contact with only Shadow, who crossed his arms.

"What do you want, Rouge?" he asked coldly, showing he wasn't interested. Kya still didn't know what to make of this bat.

Rouge slowly seated herself on the log that Shadow was leaning on, "Why must everything I do have an ulterior motive?" she spoke acting hurt. Kya's sudden laugh caused them both to look at her. She had a smirk of pure, "are you serious?" on her face.

"Oh! You're being serious," it took her a lot not to laugh again.

Shadow only turned back to look at the fire however Rouge eyes hesitated a little longer before turning back towards the black hedgehog.

"So word has it you're collecting the chaos emeralds," Rouge talked her eyes never moving from his form.

"I know you want the emeralds, I'm not giving them to you, so if that is what you want just leave," he answered.

"Shadow, I'm hurt. You really think I'm going to try and steal them from you?" Rouge shrank back as if she was offended.

"Of course, that's not the only reason you came!" Kya interjected with a mocking grin.

Rouge stopped and turned her eyes towards the purple hedgehog that was determined to make herself known.

"Shadow, why don't you introduce me to your little….friend," that one word held enough venom to go around.

Shadow glanced over at Kya before looking back at Rouge, "Her name's Kya, if you're curious ask her yourself."

Rouge cocked an eyebrow the girl was lean and her figure was more of the athletic type. She didn't really have much to complaint her figure, at least nothing in her chest region and her curves were about as decent as a highway. Not to mention she had one arm in a sling and white bandages dotted her.

"Not very impressive, is she?" she spoke thinking out loud. The look she gave to Kya stated that if Kya wanted to play that game she'd end up loosing.

"Maybe to you." Kya waved her off, "but that's probably because your sense of judgment isn't worth any more than that outfit you're wearing."  
Rouge's jaw dropped. "You little tramp, how dare you speak to me that way!"

Kya merely shrugged bored, and went back to watching that fire.

Rouge shot her nose in the air giving a "humph!" in disgust. Shadow only watched finding all of this pointless.

"I came to help you Shadow. I happen to know where Sonic and his gang reside, and for a price, you can be one step ahead of them in number of emeralds."

"I may not know much about my past, but I know that some of the people I've met can't be trusted."

Kya turned her attention back on Shadow. His past? What did he mean by that?

Rouge sighed, "You mean to tell me that you are turning down an opportunity to get one step closer to the thing you admire most? Denying the helping of a lady such as myself?" She stood up and turned her back on him and began walking slowly. "Well, your coldness has proved something, Shadow." She tilted her head back and gave him a coy smile, "Maybe you are an android after all."

Shadow tensed up and looked away. It was Kya's turn to have her jaw hit the floor. An Android? Shadow? He couldn't be... could he? What the hell was this bitch talking about?

Rouge, realizing she had struck a cord, continued with the torture, "That room we went to, you, Omega and I... you remember what it was full of..."

Shadow squinted his eyes shut. That horrible memory returned. The millions upon millions of Shadow androids... it was still a big possibility that he was just another one... Rouge had found the room by accident. But the after effects had stayed with him... "Shut up." A voice echoed in his head. It wasn't his own.

Shadow re-opened his eyes and saw Kya standing in front of him, an angry expression on her face. Shadow watched in shock as she confronted Rouge.

"You don't know anything about him, nor about the things he's done." Kya spat. "I've just met you and I already see that Shadow has something you don't. Something that makes him real"

Rouge rose one of her pretty eyelids, "And what would that be"

Kya glanced down at the ground and then back up at Rouge. "Shadow... has heart"

Okay, so maybe it sounded corny, maybe it sounded a little clichéd, but that didn't matter. Kya owed this man her life, and she wasn't about to let someone like that talk to him that way. Kya didn't know the whole story, and part of her didn't want to know, but that didn't matter.

Rouge shrugged a feminine shoulder and turned to leave. "Whatever you say, Kya." The name rolled off her mouth as if it were dirty "Catch you later, Shadow."

00000000

A dark overlord sat upon his throne in deep thought. As of tomorrow, the next phase of this plan was taking effect. They were still missing one key item though. The chaos emeralds would be no problem, Shadow would hand them over in time. But there was still something else missing. The one thing that might keep his plan from happening, the one element that would no doubt stop him dead in his tracks.The master emerald.

But where was it though? He had searched on the floating island, but it was no where to be found. The guardian was no longer there either.

He had obviously taken it into hiding. But to where? He had to find it. There was a way of using its power against them all. But in order to use that power, he needed the emerald itself.

It was then that one of his servants entered. He bowed before the great ruler, and stuck out his arm. A faint image of a female hedgehog formed and the imaged zoomed into her wrist, and showed a small tattoo of the emerald. The master emerald.

The dark overlord smiled, "At last, we have found what we've been looking for."

00000000

Star watched as the moon began to rise, a lot of things rushing through her mind. The vision had her more than troubled. It gave her insight into what would be the final outcome. She snorted. It wasn't like she had planned on this. Why the hell did she get stuck with the short stick? The very thought of what she had seen made a chill travel down her spine. She laid her head upon her crossed arms that rested on the window seal. What was she to do? A fate had been sealed to her and it was all because of this stupid thing. She held her wrist up in front of her face staring at the hated tattoo.

She sighed again dropping her arm to stare out at the night. It would all end like that if the aliens or Shadow got hold of all chaos emeralds.

The aliens she knew could…if they could invade and kill that many people in Westopolis she put nothing below them. But Shadow? If he was as cold and unyielding as Sonic had stated he wouldn't have saved Kya. Kya…there was yet another factor that she had to add into this whole mess of things. The purple hedgehog had saved her life in expense to her own despite the fact she had hear at gun point only moments ago. She winced, she had the eye to prove this.

None of it made sense that was what made her irritable. She would add two and two up and get five. Or she was trying to put the puzzle together with missing pieces. "Star?" a deep voice called.

"…yeah?" she asked, there was no need to turn around she knew exactly who it would be.

"I just wanted you to know that if you go next time…I'm going too," Knuckles didn't want an argument but it had to be said.

"Fine," was all that she said and it unnerved him. He just watched her back and stood there…helpless. What was he to say? He felt somewhat responsible since he didn't go with her…

"Star I…" he trailed off she never even turned to look at him. "I…won't let that happen…I won't let you die…"


	11. One Step Closer

Hello readers. I guess if you are reading this then you like it huh? lol. Here's a good idea.. see that button at the bottom of the page that says "Submit a Review?" Give it a push, come on, you know you want to.

Brown-eyedFiction

0000000

The sun was well up in the sky as the trekked on the outskirts of the forest. They had long left camp and needed to get to the nearest city to find the next chaos emerald. So they had set off in order to reach it quickly. With Sonic looking for it, there was no doubt he'd be not far behind especially with the quick-witted fox as his ally. Kya had decent resources but they weren't endless. The last two emeralds almost seemed to disappear. There was no trace of them, at least not in the files at the resistance. If they had trouble finding them no doubt Sonic and his group would as well.

She just hoped that woman didn't return. If she ever said that she liked her, she'd be lying. Now if she said at first she just found her annoying and could care less about her that would be true. When she started playing that shit though, was when she drew the line. She was trying to manipulate him and it ticked her off.

"Still can't find the emerald can you?" her voice was enough to make Kya clench her fist.

Shadow just stopped turning back to look in the shadows over his shoulder, "What do you want now Rouge? We don't have time to stop and chat." He spoke just as cold as ever

"Then I think you should make time…" she stepped out flashing suggestive smile."We don't need your help. We can find the information on our own." Kya snarled bitterly.

Rouge just turned on her, one hand on her hip, "I'm sure you could, but I already have it. And we all know that time is of essence now don't we? So whether you can find the information or not is of no importance, it's whether you have it right now or not." She spoke like you would a little child who didn't understand.

It was belittling and condescending and it did nothing more than make her hate this woman even more. She just glared. This wasn't like her. How could she let her get under her skin so easily?

"What will it cost us?" Shadow arched an eyebrow.

Rouge turned with a satisfactory smile. It seemed she had finally caught his attention, "I need to go with you. It just so happens I need to collect some information from the main computer there. I don't have the correct access to reach it, but since when has that ever stopped me?"

Shadow scoffed, "I can't believe you still pay the government's little games."

"I may play but a different set of rules than my own Shadow, however at least I know what role I play in the game," Rouge retorted.

Shadow stared at her, a mixture of emotions crossing his usually cold expression. Kya's attention turned to Rouge who pressed onward quite satisfactory with her actions. "Listen bitch, I don't care-" Kya started only to have Rouge turn on her with a snarl.

"And you have no idea what you're talking about," Rouge interrupted.

"I swear-" she was interrupted again except this time this voice caught her off guard.

"Kya, that's enough," Shadow growled.

It made her stop abruptly. She just stared at him startled. Here she was defending him and he sounded like she was being a nuisance. Well, if wasn't going to tell Rouge off, she was! Yet the abrasive nature of his voice was a complete flip-flop of how he acted at the fire that was what shut her up more than anything. He seemed different…he wasn't acting the same. Why?

Rouge only shot Kya a look that clearly stated she had won before turning her attention back to Shadow leaving the purple hedgehog to stew.

"You have a chaos emerald don't you?" he seemed to have forgotten about Kya completely and kept his mind on the situation at hand.  
Rouge just blinked, finding it pointless to lie for she knew, he knew better, "Yes, but only one."

"Hand if over, it will be collateral I'll give it back to you only once you have done you're part of the job to my satisfaction." He explained holding out a gloved hand.

Rouge just stared at him a bit taken back. She was trying her best not to appear flustered but failed miserably. She responded the only way she knew whenever something caught her off guard, "So this is how you treat me after all this time? Do you not trust me? An old friend?"

Shadow's reply was short, concise, and too the point, "No."

Rouge snorted before crossing her arms. She couldn't very well argue. As much as she hated to admit it she needed his help. So she merely snorted before handing the precious gem over. Shadow placed it with the others in his growing collection. Kya loved watching Rouge squirm, it was the only reason she put up with Shadow's attitude this long. If he kept it up however, he'd find himself at the short end of the stick.

They stood in front of tall steel doors shut tightly and securely in place. Though rust was starting to keep up from the hinges. No one in: no one out. It was a tall warehouse stuck back in the middle of no where. It was in here? That would explain why no one knew where it was. It didn't look like anyone had ventured in there for some time…

"Once in side the security is strict," Rouge explained. "Do you really think you can handle it in such a state?" Rouge sighed.

Kya turned, "I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty."

"Quit it." His voice was firm and even a bit disgusted.

What a minute? Was that directed at her? What the hell? She started it. Okay, so that sounded elementary but how could he stand her.

"You won't be able to break that lock," Rouge stated.

"I don't need to," Shadow retorted.

He went over to far side of the door before stepping back a few steps and rushed at it. He pulled his leg around to land a swift kick to the side of it. The hinges squealed and snapped, the rust taking it's toll. One door fell pulling the other door with it, making a loud noise that echoed throughout.

They blinked before stepping inside. Dust rose in clouds from the sudden burst of air. The entire warehouse was empty much like that of the prison; however it was far from downtrodden. The walls were a crisp and the floors blinding black and white tile. It seemed almost untouched by living hands as if computers ruled the building.

"Lasers and traps lie everywhere," Rouge spoke as she looked around.

Shadow slipped off his bag handing it back to Kya, "Hold this." He commanded.

What was with the command? "…" She took it but she was anything but happy about this and if kept acting like this she'd be more than happy to let him know what kind of prick he was acting like.

Shadow glanced around finding the sources of each trip laser. They had them spaced out quite strategically. No wander Rouge had no hope of doing this herself. They shifted in some sort of pattern so quickly she neither had the agility nor the speed to get by this herself.

Dashing forward he ran up along the wall avoiding the floor that was the most heavily trailed. If the floor was heavily guarded then fine, he'd wouldn't use it. Using the force he built up when the lasers switched their pattern, he switched walls jumping to the other to run down it a few moments before once again changing back to the previous wall as the lasers switched once more. It was a simply tact yet only something he could pull off.

Once out of the lasers' reach he fell to the floor. Without being told he glanced around, finding what he sought he flip a switch pressed a few buttons, and the lasers vanished. "We don't have much time, no doubt what I just did triggered the silent alarm," Shadow retorted before dashing ahead.

"Shadow!" Rouge yelled after him but it was pointless. "Damn him!" she spat.

"What's your problem?" Kya arched an eyebrow. Well, at least he was being a prick to everyone.

"I may be a treasure-hunter by passion, but I'm a government official by nature. If I get caught breaking in here can you imagine what would happen? How would I explain this?" Rouge crossed her arms bitterly.

" 'Burning one's bridges makes a lovely fire'," Kya quoted quite pleased at this comment before dashing off. For once she was somewhat pleased with Shadow's actions; it was one of the few times Rouge didn't seem to be in control.

The entered the next room which went no where but up. A long spiral staircase edged the tower it stopped at a solid door which no doubt lead to the master computer room and the chaos emerald. The three started up the almost seemingly upward spiral, their footsteps resounding as they hit the steel stairs. "I thought there would be more security than this…" Rouge trailed off.

"It's not getting in that's the problem…" Shadow growled before finally coming to the top of the spiral staircase.

He tried the keypad a few times but it was no use. There was no way to open it other than force. He stepped away turning his gaze to Kya.

"Wait a minute-" as Kya met Shadow's gaze however something flickered between them that made Rouge think twice about objecting.

Though she didn't say anything this gave her quiet satisfaction even if she didn't get what she wanted in the end of this little fiasco, at least she'd created a situation in which it was only a matter of time before the "shit" hit the fan.

Without another word, Kya pulled the rifle around and aimed at the locked. It shattered, spraying pieces of metal and wood everywhere. It left a hole so large you could see through to the room on the other side.

Shadow and Kya seemed not to notice however. Kya merely kicked down the door and the two entered. Besides the fact each was thoroughly irritated with the other they both proceeded with an eerie collection of calmness and professionalism. Not saying a word, just going about their business. It was strange, liking looking down at a frozen river. The ice was cool and calm yet the river still raged wildly underneath. Kya wasn't nearly as good as hiding her emotions as Shadow was, in fact it would be hard to tell that he was even annoyed.

However, Rouge had been around him enough to know.

Rouge finally entered the room a bit panicked. So far things weren't going as she had planned. Damn him! She raced to the computer and though it cost her precious time she finally got the files she needed. She turned around a CD in hand only to face Shadow and Kya with their arms crossed. She was many things but stupid was not one of them. Very well, if she couldn't leave here with everything she'd take what she could and leave with plan B. And for this to work…it would require being the one to start that particular fan.

"So tell me Shadow, have you really not found your past even after all this time?" she inquired.At first Rouge thought Kya was too mad at the certain black hedgehog to even speak up but it seemed Rouge had underestimated her feelings. Perhaps the purple hedgehog felt more towards him than just infatuation as Rouge had decided earlier. For what else could it mean to stick up for someone even when you're mad at them?

"Rouge, I'm pissed, tired, and in pain," she pointed to her arm that had started bothering her earlier that night, but she was too prideful to say anything, "Don't even start."

Perfect, Rouge couldn't have asked for anything better.

"Well, I don't remember asking you anything Kya…" that was it…it was like striking that match.

"I'm very well able to take care of myself and hardly need help from someone who can't even keep themselves from getting injured in battle. Stop trying to get so attached." His words were so cold, emotionless, and even more neutral than ever.

And that was what hurt her the most. The way he said it almost made it seem…factual. Like it wasn't something said just in plain anger, but it was just fact. It was as it was. Kya's own emotions went into a tumbling mix. Her anger subsided to make way for pain and sorrow. It took all she had at that moment not to give in to the sting she felt behind her eyes. She could many awful things, but to cry in front of him was the worst thing she could do. With them distracted Rouge now found the time to execute the next stage in her plan. "Well my comrades," she winked as she passed by them. "As I stated before there is no way I could get caught up and have my record destroyed by this whole little thing. So the whole matter of the emerald? Keep it; think of it as…a parting gift." She stepped towards an open alcove…or at least that was what they thought it was. When she hit a button however steel doors slammed down all around them sealing within the room as well as causing her to vanish. Once again the alarm sounded and the whole room flashed in red.

Kya was mad and upset. Mad at him, mad at Rouge, but mad at herself…mad at herself for letting him get so close. What he said was true…they were first and for most just two people with common interests. That was the very thing she had said…

Yet the pain she felt didn't subside. She stormed over to the glass that held the emerald and without warning kicked the container. She was so in a mixture of emotions she ignored the shattering glass and snagged one of the few chaos emeralds from its stand.

Kya stormed back over held out the emerald. The fact the Rouge and just betrayed them both barely flittering on the edges of her mind.

"Get us the hell out of here," she finally spoke her voice growing almost as cold as his.

Shadow didn't say anything; he only took the emerald and her wrist, "Chaos-"

The two disappeared once more in a streak of brilliant light.


	12. From Bad To Worse

Hey, me again, thanks for reading and I hope you drop in a review!

Brown-eyedFiction

00000000

"He's got it." Tails sighed dejectedly staring at his computer, "He has both of them..."

Sonic's face faltered and Star walked away from the group. Despite the situation she held a small smile on her face, one that held her feelings aside.

"Just one step closer." She whispered. "Then this will all be over."

"Don't talk like that!" Amy shouted walking up to her. Amy paused and studied her face. There was no color to it; clearly, Star had no life left within her. Her bright confidence was left with a deep despair. It was apparent that Star had given up.

Amy felt tears on her cheeks and let out a small cry as she enveloped her new friend. "Please, Star. You need to have faith. You'll get through this..."

Star however, kept her expression and sighed. "I'll be in my room." She turned to leave and nearly ran into Knuckles who was making his way to the computer. She stopped, and looked up into his eyes. He extended his hands and lifted hers to his mouth. Everyone watched as her eyes lit up and she gave a true smile. Knuckles then watched her walk away and turned his attention back on the group, who literally had their jaws on the floor.

"What?" he asked after a moment.

"Knuckles! That was so romantic!" Amy sighed dreamily. "Oh! When are you two going to start dating?" It was Knuckles turn to act surprised. "Oh-what? I didn't- We-Um-I-Star-Uh…What did you find on the computer, Tails?"

Tails lifted an eyebrow and turned back to his work. "Shadow found another chaos emerald. And Rouge must have given him ours, because I'm picking up two new signals"

Knuckles sighed, "We need to find that last chaos emerald. Star's life depends on it"

Sonic randomly coughing turned everyone's attention around. The look on his face as he stared at Knuckles sent goose bumps down the echidna's spine.

"Remind me, Knuckles, you and I need to have a "chat" later." He said curtly.

"You know, I think I'm gonna go check on Star." Knux said quietly as he scampered out of the room, tail set firmly between his legs.

Amy giggled, giving Sonic a playful push. "Sonic! That was mean."

Sonic only shrugged, "It was wasn't it?"

0000000

"We're done." Shadow said quietly.

Kya looked up at him from the dead fire pit held his gaze. "Done with what?" she crossed her arms. She was still a little PO'd at him and wasn't in the mood for small talk.

"Tonight, I'm leaving to find the last chaos emerald." His gaze didn't meet hers. "And I'm going alone."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kya growled. Shadow's gaze finally met hers, "Our deal is finished. You got what you wanted and I got what I was after. There's no need for us to continue on."

Kya stood up. "No! It's not done. There is still one last chaos emerald out there and I'm gonna help you find it."

"I already know where it is." Shadow glanced away again. "And I don't, nor will ever, need your help."

Kya bit her lower lip to stop from crying. She looked away and a small sob escaped her. "Where is it?"

Shadow said nothing for a moment, "That's none of your business."

She lowered her head and the tears began falling. "Damn it Shadow! Where is it"

He didn't answer; he just stood and turned to walk away. "I know it's not like you to run, Shadow." He heard Kya speak angrily. "But that's all I've seen you do"

His eyes closed and his hands formed into fists. Kya continued, "You're no where near brave, just a coward, looking for rain in a desert"

Shadow only bit back the words he wanted to say so badly. He heard her walk up to him so he turned to tell her off. "Kya"

The remaining part of that sentence was never heard. Kya's expression made him freeze in his tracks. Tears ran down her cheeks rapidly, and her eyes cowered.

"How can you be so cold?" she asked after a moment.

Shadow crossed his arms. "It's what keeps me alive."

Kya only shook her head, "No... it's what keeps you alone." She turned and walked out of the camp wiping away the tears. Shadow watched wishing so desperately that he could stop her, that he could tell her everything. But this had to be done. He was done with putting her in danger. He was done with her. She was out of his life, for good.

0000000

Star lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Though Knuckles' gesture had made her feel a bit better, it still wasn't complete relief. It wasn't the fact that she was going to die, that scared her; it was just everything else.

"Am I interrupting?" Knuckles voice caught her off guard. He stood in the doorway, arms crossed in a bad-boy way. Star half smiled."Tails found the location of the last emerald." Knuckles shook his head. "Sonic's getting ready to leave now. If you want to stay-"

Star shook her head. "I'm coming, give me five minutes"Knuckles smiled before turning to leave, "Hey... its gonna be okay. I promise you. I won't let anything happen to you."

"You can't promise that." Star kept her smile, "But, thanks just the same."

Knuckles closed her bedroom door and leaned up against it. He told himself right then and there that he wouldn't allow any harm to come to her. He would die before that happened again.

Star pulled on a brown jacket as she made her way to the front door. She paused in mid-motion as the eyes of Sonic and Knuckles landed on her. They stood in front of the door and halted the conversation they were having.

Sonic took a step foreword, "We've come to a... conclusion."

Knuckles stayed where he was, but his eyes were still glued on Star.

"Conclusion?" Star repeated. "What kind of conclusion?"

Sonic shrugged, "I think it would be better if you stayed here."

Star took a step back. "What-no! I said I was going with you!" She looked over at Knuckles, "You need me! I have to stop whatever may happen! You know that!"

Knuckles looked away. "Your safety is all that matters, Star." Sonic spoke calmly. "You're no where near able to do any-" he paused and bit his tongue, suddenly realizing that maybe that wasn't the best choice of words.

"So, that's it then." Star glanced back over at Knuckles. "I can't believe this." She turned heel and dashed back into her room, slamming the door.

Knuckles took a step forward to go after her, but a firm hand clasped his shoulder. "Let her go. She just needs some time. We need to get going, Shadow could be there already"

Knuckles continued watching in hopes that Star would come back out, but it didn't happen. "I don't know, I just have this weird feeling." He said quietly.

0000000

Kya sat alone watching the current of the nearby stream. Fish swam by completely oblivious to what was going on. She sighed and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, asking herself once again what the hell the matter with her was.

Shadow was a complicated, somewhat arrogant man. He had what could only be a one track mind and everything to him was cold hard math. Yet strangely, she was attracted to him. His mysterious gestures kept her guessing. Yet, she knew that he cared for her. He had a soft spot in there, and she thought that she had found it. But before she could bring it to the surface, he was swallowed by his heartless nature once again.

She shouldn't care, but she did. And that's what scared her the most. Shadow gave her a feeling of something that wasn't there before. It was a thrill, unexpected yet enjoyable at the same time. She wanted more of it; she had become addicted and was in a state of withdrawal.

She was left with a decision…and a branch in the road that would forever change her. She was sick of this pain. Her world had been turned upside down once, why should she put herself on the line once again when he made it quite clear he didn't need her in the way she wished. Yet no matter how many times she told herself this it did little to change what she felt. So it came down to this…she could look for him…or she could just turn and walk away…

She lay back on the grass her hands tucked behind her head staring up at the stars. Two options, one choice. She could turn away. If he wanted so badly to be alone then fine let him. The ass deserved it. Yet being so alone…it could rot a person. Her other option was to get up and follow him. Though his cold words never left her and even after they were initially said they were still as harsh. The more she thought however, the more she realized how his actions contradicted what he said. He cared for her when she was injured, hell, he even saved her life…

She sat up, her face set in a determined expression. Screw it, she would be damned if she listened to him. For the first time since that day everyone she cared for died, she somehow found happiness at his side. Besides she owed him her life, and she always repaid her debts.

Her head was telling her she was setting herself up for a fall, her heart stated then she'd just have to learn to fly.

The problem was where to find him though…no doubt it was the start of the end and yet her role in this had already come to an end…or had it? That was when voices caught her off guard, unfamiliar voices. Kya stood up and quietly followed them. She walked past the bushes and around the trees until she came to a hilltop just outside Westopolis. "Can we just drop it?" A low voice spoke from her right. "I really don't want to have this conversation; especially with you."

Kya looked over the edge of the hilltop and spotted two figures walking away from her. Slowly she followed them, and got closer.

"Knuckles, I'm the only family she has. We need to talk about this. I mean it's obvious you like her, and I know she likes you"

Kya hid behind a tree not thirty feet from where they were. She knew that voice, it was that Sonic character. The one that had fought Shadow. Perhaps... she could recover the chaos emeralds? Or maybe find out where they were.

"You think so?" The one called Knuckles responded after a moment or two. "Uh, wait, oh no you don't. I said we're dropping it"

What the hell were these two losers talking about?

Kya, hearing enough of the conversation, stepped from the shadows of protection. "Afternoon fellas." She smiled all too innocently. The boys jumped into a fighting stance immediately. Knuckles raised an eyebrow. "My god, how many of them are there!" he rolled his eyes referring to all the hedgehogs that just sorta popped up out of no where. "Who the hell is this?"

Sonic relaxed. "It's Kya. She fought with Star."

Knuckles expression faltered, "So she was responsible for Star's eye?" He asked, his hands forming fists. Kya's eyes lit up in a sudden surprise and she took a step back.

"Chill, Knux. She isn't what we're after. She just Shadow's new side-kick." Sonic explained off-handedly.

Kya put her hand on her hip. "Shadow isn't here, and I don't plan on telling you where he went either."

Sonic smiled, "That's okay. We're not after Shadow either, just the last chaos emerald."

Kya's eyes lit up. "You know where it is."

Knuckles and Sonic exchanged glances finding they had the upper hand, "You don't?" Sonic retorted. "Well, that's not surprising"

Kya felt her own hands form fists. "Look, blue boy. Shadow is in danger."

Sonic shrugged, "And we care...why?"

"If he is captured, then that evil thing will have all his chaos emeralds."

"The aliens?" Knuckles concluded.

Kya nodded. "Yup. And the world will be one step closer to certain obliteration."

"Along with Star." Knuckles growled quietly at Sonic.

"Okay, you have our attention. What do you want?" Sonic sighed crossing his arms.

Kya smiled, "I want to come with you."

Sonic and Knuckles exchanged glances again. "Absolutely not. No offence or anything, lady, but the last thing we need is someone we can't trust covering our backs."

Kya shrugged, "I'm not asking you to trust me."

"That's kinda required when going into battle." Sonic pointed out.

Knuckles stood deep in thought. "What does Shadow want with the chaos emeralds?" he asked the two of them quietly.

Kya's face lowered. "I'm not completely sure. It has something to do with his past. That's all I know." She said honestly.

Knuckles continued thinking, "If you promise to cover our backs, how about we give you one of our chaos emeralds as collateral?"

Sonic whirled around to face him. "What? What did you say?"

Knuckles glanced up at Kya awaiting an answer. "Well?"

Kya crossed her arms and watched him closely. "All right, deal. I'll fly for you." Kya smiled extending a hand.

Sonic pushed Knuckles hand to the side, "Would you excuse us for a few moments?" he said smugly taking Knuckles aside.

"What the hell are you doing, Knucklehead!" Sonic snapped, once they were out of hearing distance.

Knuckles looked over his shoulder at Kya, who had her back to them, "Do you remember that fake chaos emerald that Tails made a while back?"

Sonic's eyes lit up. "Oooooh... I get you."

"Do me a favor, and go get it." Knuckles said quietly. "She needs proof."

"Gotcha." Sonic replied bopping a fist on Knuckles' fist in a friendly handshake, before dashing off in a cloud of dust and smoke.

Kya walked over. "And where is he going?" she asked irritably.

Knuckles smiled. "He's getting your collateral."

0000000

Sonic arrived back at the house a few minutes later. He stood outside the front door, with eyes wide in horror. The front door wasn't there. It had been blown off.

"Son of a bitch." He muttered before dashing inside. "AMY! STAR! TAILS!" he called out frantically, stepping over a broken table and shattered picture frames.

"Sonic!" Amy's voice echoed somewhat muffled. "Sonic it's you"

Sonic followed the voice and it led him to Amy's closet. It was completely covered in green goop that made Sonic cringe at the thought of touching it. He leaned on the door, "Amy? You in there?"

"Yeah, me and Tails! He's hurt Sonic, please hurry." Amy replied slightly relieved.

"Hold on, lets see what I can do." Sonic replied taking a step back. "Get as far away from the door as you can, okay Ames?"

"Okay."

Sonic jumped and went into a spin ball move. He collided with the closet door head on and it shattered into wood chips covered in the green alien blood. Sonic hit the ground with a thud wobbled a bit. He gave a disgusted groan and shook the green goop from his body. He was then immediately tackled by Amy and ended up on the floor. "I knew you'd come!" She squealed. "They came in and just started blowing everything apart. Tails tried to stop them but…" she stood and walked over to the closet again and pushed aside her hanging clothes. Tails lay unconscious, his forehead bleeding. Sonic felt his chest tighten as he went over to his best friend. He kneeled and picked up the fox and carried him into the living room, where he placed him on the couch.

"Oh my god, Star!" He turned to face Amy clutching her shoulders and shaking them, "where is she?"

Amy's face lowered. "They…they took her Sonic." Tears brimmed her eyes and she collapsed into his chest. "Sonic, I'm so sorry," she cried. "We tried to stop them… but then Tails..."

"Call an ambulance." Sonic instructed. Amy nodded and went to the nearest phone. Sonic turned and walked off.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked picking up the receiver.

Sonic headed back to his bedroom to find the two chaos emeralds gone. "Sweet Jesus, they've got them." He dashed into Tails' room and luckily found the fake emerald.

He stuffed it into his pants pocket and met Amy back in the living room.

"They're on their way." Amy said still shaking from the attack. Sonic noticed and enveloped her in a hug. "Take care of Tails, okay?" he whispered giving her a kiss on the forehead. "He's my best friend."

Amy nodded. "He's in good hands"

Sonic gave her one last squeeze before rushing back out the door, silently cursing himself for a bad decision that would most likely have deadly consequences.

"It's gonna be a long night."

0000000

Kya watched as Sonic kept true to his name as he sped off in what she assumed was the direction of their house. It left her in the company of the red echidna who didn't seem too pleased with this, though he would make do.

A long awkward silence passed by, well at least for Knuckles. Kya only crossed her arms looking elsewhere as if she was lost in her own thoughts. Knuckles however kept his eyes on her. If this woman had not only teamed up with Shadow but injured Star, he sure as hell wasn't going to take his eyes off of her…

Kya sighed. The way he watched her was unnerving. "What's you're name?" she asked abruptly, though for Kya this was quite natural.

Knuckles just blinked.

"You're name, you know what everyone calls you, or do you just prefer 'hey you'," Kya replied.

Knuckles expression flattened. She certainly did have an attitude about her, didn't she? "Knuckles…the echidna"

"What the hell is an echidna!" Kya retorted.

Knuckles slapped his hand to his head, she sounded just like Star when he first met her. "If you call me a rat thing I swear-"

Kya just blinked before chuckling, "Okay…" she had no idea what he was talking about. "So how do you fit into this whole ordeal? I mean we both know how I came in…but right know I guess I'm kinda playing my own part."

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

"Shadow and I had teamed up on a ground of common interests…well now that interests have deviated…well…so have we." She replied speaking matter of factly.

Knuckles just watched her. He was pretty good at reading people when it came to lying… so to find her spill this so openly and truthfully made him a bit weary. She had no reason to just give the information she did just because she asked.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Knuckles cocked an eyebrow.

"Because you asked," Kya smirked.

Knuckles expression flattened and Kya waved him off, knowing exactly what he meant, "What would lying gain me? I mean why give you yet another reason to not trust me."

Despite she was quite sarcastic and definitely had a mind of her own, she had a head on her shoulders. Her reply earned her a few points in Knuckles's book.

Before their conversation could go any further however, the sound of feet coming fast caused them to turn just in time to see the glimpse of a blue blur only coming to stop before them. Kya just stood there blinking when she saw the blue hedgehog. Livid didn't seem to do it justice.

His one free hand was balled into a fist the other tightening on the emerald, his teeth clenched in anger. Kya arched an eyebrow wandering just what had happened to put this hedgehog, who usually kept his cool, in such a deep rage.

At first no one said anything, neither Knuckles nor Kya wanted to be the one that he snapped at. Kya looked at Knuckles as if so say "you ask him.

Knuckles shot her a look in reply to state 'What? Hell no.'

Kya raised her eyebrows in reply as if to say, "Do it"

Knuckles finally sighed, pushy wasn't she? "What hap-"

"That's what the hell I'd like to know!" Sonic snapped back.

Knuckles just stared at him, eyes wide. Dear god, he was going to die.

"I go back there to get the chaos emerald and then holy shit!" he rambled on.

Knuckles heart sank, immediately his mind flickered to the woman they told that could not come with them that night… "Star!"

"Yeah that's right. She's gone her and the master emerald that's inside her! And who's brilliant idea was to have her stay behind in the first place," Sonic's voice held a certain malice.

Kya cocked her head to side. The master emerald was within Star! WTF?

"Oh hell no. You're not pinning this one on me. You agreed to the arrangement!" Knuckles surprised vanished replaced by anger.

"Of course I did! The last thing I wanted was you near her…alone!" Sonic spat.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Knuckles clenched his fists.

Kya rolled her eyes. She just came from a fight, she didn't need to witness another one.

"Boys!" she shouted firmly. They stopped both of them turning their harsh glares on her. It would've made most thing twice about stepping between them, but not Kya. She was too stubborn, besides they had a long way to go if they wanted to look bitter and resentful especially compared to Shadow.

"As amusing as it is to listen to you two make asses of yourselves and scream at each other all night. You're giving me a headache. So I suggest Sonic, you stop using Knuckles as an escape goat and Knuckles you stop being so pissy. That way I can get my damn emerald and we can be on our way, comprende?" Kya lashed into both of them with little tolerance for the way they were acting.

Sonic and Knuckles just stood there for a moment, turning to look at each other exchanging a look of understanding. Did she just say that! Did she really just jump right into the middle of their fight…and insult them! Was she stupid or just had a death wish! Looking back at her, she wasn't stupid…so yeah, she just had a death wish. However, the shocked was enough to wipe their anger away, serving her purpose quiet finely.

Sonic just snorted tossing her the emerald, "Follow me…and don't get left behind." He retorted as he dashed off.

Kya only smirked pocketing the emerald before heading after him.

It was Knuckles turn to smile. She didn't suspect a thing…to her it was just another emerald. Unlike him, Star, Sonic, or Shadow for that matter, she couldn't feel the energy that radiated from the jewel. If she had she would've known instantly it was a fake…

It took everything she had not to fall to her knees right then and there."Watch your step…there's glass everywhere…" Sonic spoke solemnly as he walked in deeper into the mess.It was just like before, the destruction, the smears of blood across the wall, the thrown furniture and the utter sense of loss and breach of security. A house…a building…a home, it was suppose to be your base, your safe house, that your enemies could never touch you whenever you within these confines. Despite how foolish she now knew this was, watching this sense breached once again even if it wasn't her own, weld old emotions she thought she had locked away within her. She blamed it on the fact it was so similar. The only thing that was different was that it lacked the heat…the flames. Everything was burning…her belongings, her home, her memories, her dreams, and her life. Doing all she could do to just place one foot in front of the other falling the blue hedgehog hesitantly. She didn't want to see more…it only took that dagger that had been placed and twisted it. She entered the living room…or at least that was what she assumed it had once more. Everything was ripped to shedders or broken. The walls spotted marks where furniture had been thrown carelessly, the carpet was soiled, and even the windows were shattered letting in the cold night air.

Knuckles came up behind him, but she was vaguely aware he was even there. He watched her a bit confused. He had assumed since she had been with Shadow she was like him to a certain extent. Watching her stare at the destruction with the same sense of horror and sorrow he felt made him think she had one thing that the black hedgehog refused to show…a heart. Perhaps he had misjudged her after all…

Sonic remerged with a shaken Amy. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying but it seemed she had pieced herself together for the time being. Seeing Knuckles she forced a smile onto her lips which in turn made him frown.

When her eyes flickered to Kya she blinked, a bit startled at the new face, "Who's this"

"That's Kya…she'll be working with us…for a while." Sonic explained giving Kya a look that clearly stated he was still weary of her.

"Oh welcome," Amy tried her best to be happy even in this gloomy moment. They didn't need her crying everywhere…not now.

Kya's expression was blank she only turned away to walk towards a mirror. She just stood there looking at her shattered reflection in the mirror.

"What the hell happened here!" Knuckles exclaimed ignoring Kya.

Amy sniffled a bit before explaining, "They came…those black aliens. Tails tried to stop them but they only knocked him out and took the chaos emeralds in the process"

"So now they have the emeralds? Shit!" Knuckles spat bitterly.

"…and Star," Sonic added.

Knuckles froze and his eyes held Sonic's for a moment neither of them needed to speak.

"We have to find her…we have to get her back. I don't care how, but we have to!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Of course, but how! We have no idea where they went, besides we still have to find the last emerald! How could things possibly get worse?" Sonic retorted.

"…There's a problem," Amy interrupted.

Sonic turned, his frown depending, "What now"

"Luckily, Tails came around not long after you left. We went back to his shop. I'm not sure if it's fortunate or not, but they found what they wanted in the house so they left his shop alone. We're staying there now. Tails can only work in spurts but he was able to locate the last emerald…" Amy trailed off adverting her gaze to the ground.

"And?" Knuckles asked.

"They have it…the aliens took it for their own." Amy clenched her fists trying so hard not to cry.

"Things just got worse…" Sonic slapped his hand to his forehead in exasperation.

"Great, so now they have all the chaos emeralds except Shadow's!" Knuckles shouted.

"And the one we gave to Kya," Sonic covered quickly his eyes shifting over to Kya wandering if she caught the slip.

Kya's mind however and closed itself after she heard that the aliens had the final chaos emerald. She just stared at her reflection, her eyes never wavering. So the aliens had taken Star…she knew the blue hedgehog in fact she even saved her life. She was far from friends with the woman but that didn't mean she didn't respect her. Besides looking at this destruction reminded her of what happened to her…and that was something she wished on no one.

That was when her eyes darted to one corner of the mirror and there flickering barely from the next room was that of television. The picture blurred and several lines distorted the image. Then suddenly it cleared. It revealed a picture of a giant comet and the bold white words stating "Black comet returns after 50 year absence!" one a read banner at the bottom of the screen. She glimpsed this only once as the picture blurred once more.

Black…that was it. Her mind took her back to that forest where she had eased dropped on Shadow and…Black Doom wasn't it? The aliens were more than interested in getting the emeralds but Shadow made it quite clear that he himself wanted the chaos for his own reasons. That was the key. "I know where they are," her eyes darted from one person to the other, a new sense of resolution and determination about her. Sonic stopped and everyone turned to meet her gaze.

"All of them." Her gaze never waved.

"Where?" Knuckles demanded.

Kya only turned walking out of the room, leaving the others to exchange looks before following. She stopped outside in the yard, waiting for them to emerge from the house. As they did so she pointed up at the sky at a bright light that seemed to be quite a bit bigger than the rest. "There."

Sonic looked up at the sky completely confused, "What"

"The Black comet. The same comet that shares the same name with the aliens. Coincidence? I think not…" she replied sternly.

"So up there…" Knuckles just stared at the bright light. "You find the aliens, you find Star; you find Star, you find the master emerald; you find the master emerald, you find the chaos emeralds; you find the chaos emeralds, you find Shadow. It works for us all," she explained.

Sonic nodded, curtly.

"Now it makes sense. Tails was getting so frustrated because he stated that the emerald had just disappeared from the scope. He knew the aliens had taken it because Shadow couldn't make it disappear. They must have taken it out to their comet which is probably out of range for Tails' device," Amy nodded.

Kya only looked back at the pink hedgehog giving her a strict nod. She didn't have much in common with a girl like Amy, but she respected the fact she at least had a head on her shoulders.

"The question is how to get there though…" Kya trailed off.

"Leave that one to me," Sonic smirked.


	13. Of All the People In the World

He couldn't have asked to be dropped in a more convenient spot especially since he teleported blindly. It was a dangerous move, considering he could've very well have teleported into a wall, but he didn't have time to weight the outcomes.

He'd have to do this efficiently and quickly. The metallic door automatically opened as he stepped through it, shutting behind him. And there they lay; each settled within its own holder, they were all there. Including his, it now equaled seven…perfect.

He finally had all the chaos emeralds…he finally had his wish…yet somehow he wasn't quite as satisfied as he thought he would be. He kept his mind always moving yet now that he had the emeralds within his grasp and no sign of danger he no longer had anything to keep his mind distracted…

As much as he hated to admit it, her words had stuck to him. It was as if his mind was no longer accepting his commands and just played them over and over…pointing out each time where she didn't just come near the truth…she hit it dead on. The only thing that had him unsettled more was the look on her face as he turned around.

It was the right thing to do…if she stuck with him, he would only draw her into even more danger. Couldn't she see? Couldn't she understand? He had survived losing someone he cared for once…even he wasn't strong enough to go through it again.

There was no way she would've listen if he asked her not to come, she was too stubborn, too headstrong, far to independent to do as he asked. So in a sense she left him with no other choice, but to push her away.

If this was so true…then why was he not quite content…even with the chaos emeralds.

He should've heard them coming…however his mind was in the past rather than the here and now. So when he finally heard them it was far too late.

He turned only to get a solid kick to the gut and he was flung aside like a rag doll. A hard kick such as this, leaves the victim stunned for a moment or two, especially if they were taken as off guard as he was.

He felt his bag being ripped from his shoulder, being kicked onto his stomach and his arms yanked savagely behind his back sending shots of pain through his arms. Something clicked into place and he no longer could pull his arms forward no matter how hard he tried…damn.

He was dragged to his feet and turn around only to see what he knew was coming.

"Shadow, how dare you defy me!" the gravelly voice was all too familiar.

"You seem to misunderstand my intentions Black Doom. I never gave a shit about you or your army. I wanted the chaos emeralds for my own purposes…to find my past." Shadow growled bitterly.

Black Doom let out a strange sound that sounded almost like a cough, though Shadow suspected it was his laugh. "Have you still not discovered the truth yet Shadow?"

"From one person tells me an android, another tells me, no. My memories are so fragmented how the hell am I suppose to know?" Shadow retorted in anger.

Was he actually losing his temper? It unnerved him a bit to realize that she had that much affect on him…

"Oh no…" he let out yet another one of those weird laughs, "You cost me much too much to be an android."

Shadow withdrew a bit startled. What did he mean by that? So he wasn't android…that was a plus…he hoped. But cost Black Doom? Knowing who he was talking to it wouldn't be a literal translation so it wasn't cash…

"What do you mean?" he growled.

Black Doom only flicked his arm and Shadow felt the two elite guard begin to drag him away. He struggled however with his arms tied behind his back and no emerald on him, he could do little.

As Shadow disappeared out the door one guard remained behind to talk to his master.

"Lord, he has completed his mission." It announced as he offered the bag of emeralds.

"Yes…yes he has, hasn't he?" Black Doom took the bag from the soldier. "Perhaps we can make use of the failed experiment yet…"

The dungeons held a certain odor to them that made him bulk. The lights barely flickered leaving most of the cells in totally darkness. They stopped at the beginning of the aisle to ask where to put him.

"We're running low on energy since we made such a long journey here. We only have enough power to have one generator constantly running, put him in cell block A, cell number 7." The alien growled.

Without another word he was dragged once more down rows of cells. Here he was…once more being thrown in some method of containment. This was getting old real quick.

"You must have a death wish to have defied the lord," the one of the guards growled now that they were out of hearing and sight range from anyone else.

These aliens weren't too bright, were they? "Why should I repeat myself, I could careless what you think." He snorted.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain at the back of his head causing him to fall forward. With his hands tied behind his back unable to catch himself. The only way to keep him from falling flat on his face was to drop to his knees.

"You impudent son of a-" the guard was so mad he couldn't even finish his sentence. "Get your ass in there."

Shadow heard the cell door slam open. He was pulled to his feet and throwing into the darkness. When the door slammed closed the things that held his wrists, un-clicked falling to the ground. He turned his rage burning within him. He twirled ready to grab the guard through the bars…however what saved the guards life was the sound of electrical impulses. He could hear the electrical current run through the metal…a current so strong that would no doubt paralyze him if he touched it.

He guessed the twist of expression was supposed to be a smirk…but it was rather hard to tell. "Why the hell did you think we needed a generator? You didn't think we'd put you in a normal cell right?" it gave off another weird noise that Shadow suspected was a laugh as it walked away with its parent.

Bitter and angry, both at the aliens and himself for letting this happen he kicked the handcuff like things. Hearing them zap against he bars before falling uselessly to the ground. It was childish, he knew, but he could careless.

He turned and realized the cell was bigger than what he had anticipated, how big was impossible to see however. The end of the cell was surrounded in darkness. There was only the dim light at his end to show anything.

There was a plank of who knows what the hell it was. He guessed it was a bed. Looking at it however, he chose to take his changes on the floor. It was cold and hard, but at least it was some substance he was at least vaguely familiar with. He sat down on leaning against the back of the cell, stretching one leg out with the other bent. Her rest his elbow on his knee with a heavy sigh.

He made a plan to pay that guard back for the headache he just gave him.

"H-h-hello?" a voice called yanking him from his thoughts.

He turned his eyes towards the darkness. What the hell? He wasn't the only one here? Great…company. Yet there was something in the voice that sounded dimly familiar.

"What the hell do you want?" he growled. He was far from in the best mood.

"Just as warm and welcoming as ever I see…" as she stepped into the light he instantly placed the face to name.

Out of all the people, she had to be in this cell?! The only one he who could think would be worse would be that annoying relation of hers. Once seeing her face he immediately turned his eyes away. Now that he knew who occupied the cell with him he cared for little else.

There was a long pause. Star let out a heavy sigh. It was awkward for her but it was evident he could keep brewing and be quite content with that. Though he was sort of her enemy in a sense…it seemed they both had a common enemy…besides he was the only content with the outside world she had… Starting this conversation however, would be as easy as crossing the expressway with a blindfold…and about as safe too.

"A man of few words aren't you?" she sat down a far enough distance not to intrude but to remain in the light.

He didn't respond…he just kept his eyes straight ahead.

Okay…new approach. "Where's that purple hedgehog that hung around with you? Kya, wasn't it?"

Star waited yet still no reply. She was about to just screw it and turn back around when…

"She isn't here. We split up." His voice was cold and emotionless yet the hint of anger was distinguishable.

Short, concise and to the point. Somehow she wasn't surprised…yet at least she got a reply this time. Maybe if she stuck with the topic she might get somewhere…

"You do have a way with woman don't you?" She meant it as a joke however he turned his head slowly shooting her a look that made her laughter die in her throat.

Star cleared the laughter from her throat and attempted a new approach. "You really care about her don't you?"

Shadow closed his eyes hoping that if he answered she might shut up, "What makes you say that?"

Star took a step foreword as if testing his patience; he might be one of those people that gave the impression of being calm and collected, but if you struck a nerve, those people would eat you alive.

"We'll, the way I see it, you didn't want her to come because...of the danger?" Star raised an eyebrow to see if he would react. "I don't know much about her, but if I were her, I would be upset with you. Was she?"

Shadow shrugged allowing Star to take another step forward. "You were trying to protect her. Like Sonic and Knuckles..." she paused as if realizing something. "W-What I mean to say is, by pushing her away you thought you were doing what's best for her. Am I right?"

Shadow looked away as he opened his eyes. "How did you know that?"

Star once again took a step forward; she was now only about three feet away from him. "Because, those two jack-asses did the same thing to me." Star smiled finally understanding. "I swear, if you guys would just explain to us why you do what you do, then maybe we would understand." She glanced back at the black hedgehog who was giving her an odd look. "Oh, no offence about the jack-ass bit."

Shadow finally met eyes with her, but his eyes then darted to her face and shoulders. She was hurt, not badly, thought; her swollen eye from her and Kya's fight was healing nicely. There were some newer ones, also. A long scratch ran from her left shoulder to her lower neck. Her arms held bruises that resembled a forced grip.

She had put up a fight...how quaint.

"Kya seems like a nice person... when she's not trying to kill you," Star continued as she turned to the sound of the cell door opening. "But what do I know?"

"Make sure you get the blue one." A voice hissed from the other side of the room. "The experiment is useless to us as of right now."

Star glanced over her shoulder back at Shadow as the electric bars fizzed signaling they were turned off. The bars then lowered and she exited the cell. "Nice talking with you Shadow." She yelled back at him, as a snake-like alien held a gun to her head.

"The lord awaits you." It hissed at her. Shadow jumped up and ran over to the opening just as the bars came back up and were turned back on. He watched as the alien and the female hedgehog disappeared behind a locked door.

Shadow sank to his knees. Once again he found himself alone.

Surrounded by a black massive cloud, she hung helplessly in the air as the aliens prepared her for god knows what. "You guys know how to treat a lady, don't you?" she smirked watching them work. She banged on her cloud prison but she was ignored. As soon as they left the room a giant black alien appeared beside her in a black cloud of his own.

"I only want one thing from you," Black Doom spoke in his low voice, "the master emerald."

Star felt herself shaking in fear, "And what if I said no?"

Black Doom responded by a wave of his hand, the cloud crackled Star felt and intense pain shoot up through her body, like the blood in her veins, it traveled from her toes to her fingertips; electrocution. Star shrieked out the pain, trying to deafen the atrocious feeling. Though it lasted for a mere 30 seconds, it was the most severe pain Star had ever felt. She thrashed trying to escape it, shaking violently.

And then she was overcome with the numbness. She fell to her knees within the cloud and landed on her stomach. She quivered with the aftershock, and her face hit the floor. She lay there for a few minutes, shaking and jolting. She then lay still.

Her eyes opened after the aftershock left her. Slowly she picked up her arms, pressed them onto the floor and pushed herself upwards. She got to her knees, and closed her bad eye. It hurt again, and right now was of no use.

"You've... made your point." Star spoke between breaths. "But I can't help you."

She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. Once again she was electrocuted. Though not as painful as the first round, it still caused her to collapse, face first onto the floor of the black cloud.

Star sat up for the second time. "Even if I could get this damn emerald out of me, I wouldn't give it to you.' She spoke strongly, though the words were short and quick. Her lungs felt as though they were exploding within her. She didn't know how many times she could do this... do this and still stay alive.


	14. Breaking and Entering

Shadow covered his ears and closed his eyes forcefully, yet the screaming still found its way into him. A deep anger surged within him, the noise made his heart pound and ring loudly in his body.

The female hedgehog was going to die. She wouldn't last more that a few minutes. And here he was, in a cage, unable to do anything. The screaming continued, but it got quieter and less forceful.

Just like Maria.

Shadow opened his eyes but he was no longer within the comet. He looked around and saw that he was in a space station. He soaked in the place of familiarity; then forced breathing caught his attention.

"Shadow..." A female voice spoke in a whisper. "Please..."

"Maria!" he heard his voice shout at her.

Her hand was on a switch on the control board. She looked as though she were about to press it. Shadow banged on the clear glass, trying to escape. He stopped when a door opened and men carrying guns charged in the room. A shot was heard, and in slow motion, Maria fell. He screamed her name again, but it was too late. She fell on the button, and Shadow felt himself falling to the earth's surface.

A loud thud brought him out of the vision. Shadow glanced over just as the bars turned back on.

On? They were off?

He glanced down at the floor, and there she lay. She was unconscious, but still alive; still breathing. It was cruel; she would be suffering from the torture for days. It would have been better if they'd have just killed her. Shadow sighed, and walked over to her. He picked up her body and carried it over to the cot. He put her in what would be a comfortable position, and backed away.

It was then that he noticed the tattoo. So that's why they were after her, she had a chaos emerald. He looked up at her face, making sure she wasn't awake, and then carefully picked up her wrist.

"It's not a chaos emerald." He spoke, thinking out loud. "It's a different kind of power." The green tint then gave it away. Shadow took a step back, startled, "She's the master emerald?!"

Sonic sat back calmly in his seat moments after take off commenced. "Well, that was exciting." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood. When he got no response, he glanced back at his two co-pilots. Kya sat to his right, watching the navigational monitors. She looked over at him for a few seconds and then went back to the monitors.

"Everything's a go." She said to no one in particular.

Sonic shrugged and glanced over at his left. Knuckles sat, in a relaxed position, staring out the window. Knuckles didn't bother even looking at him. He just continued looking out the window at the passing stars.

"Tough crowd." Sonic muttered.

Within an hour, Kya announced that the comet was coming into view. Sonic stood up and walked over to where she sat. "Tell you're fox friend we're almost there."

Sonic nodded and went back to his cockpit, pressing a button. "Tails? You copy?"

In the Station Square Hospital, Tails sat on a bed, with his laptop in hand. Amy sat behind him, practically breathing down his back.

"Okay, listen carefully, the last thing we want to do is get the entire black army after us." Tails spoke giving Amy an odd look. "I've almost completed the override. Once that's done, I'll have a complete map of the place, along with any pass codes and traps that may be set for you all."

"Impressive." Kya muttered.

"Just how big is this comet?" Sonic asked crossing his arms.

"It's not even a comet." Tails scratchy voice replied as he calculated the density. "In fact, it's a little bit more than three times the size of the space colony ARK."

Sonic shook his head. "Wow, who saw that coming?"

"Tails, did you pick up any properties on where Star might be based on the master emerald might be?" Knuckles asked as he walked over and stood on the other side of Kya.

"Or Shadow," Kya added, "He has a few of the chaos emeralds that you can pick up."

"Hang on," Tails murmured. "I think I'm picking up the chaos emeralds, but..."

"But what?" Kya urged him on.

Tails sighed, "Shadow isn't with the chaos emeralds. According to my findings, he is positioned with... the master emerald?"

Sonic and Knuckles leaned in closer to the monitor that held Tails' video output. They glanced at each other and then back at the monitor Sonic caught his breath, "Shadow's with..."

"Star." Knuckles finished. "If he so much as looks at her-"

Kya held up a hand, "Don't worry, big boy, he won't." She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. "He's probably working on his people skills."

The rocket that Tails had provided them made its way to the entrance of the comet. Immediately the trio noticed that this was no comet, but a very large space station. As though it were made of machine, two steal doors opened and moved to the side reveling a landing zone.

"Tails' I so owe you one!" Sonic laughed taking his seat. Knuckles returned to his own seat and all three of them buckled up.

"Tell me that after you land the rocket without damaging it." Tails replied shaking his head. "Keep your eyes open, I think they may have noticed the main door opening all by itself." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hold on to your hats boys and girls, it's gonna be a bumpy landing!" Sonic smiled pulling up to balance the rocket, the wheels landed nicely, but as if that were the cue, laser fire soon was heard not too far off.

"Get out now!" Tails shouted. "Get out and hide!"

Sonic, Knuckles and Kya each put on a set of two ways and waited for the big doors to close before abandoning the rocket. In an instant Sonic whizzed off and hid behind some cargo.

"The fun has arrived!" Sonic sang as he bounced off a few of the aliens making them into nothing more than a pile of green goop.

"That's it, go!" Knuckles shouted slightly pushing Kya out into the landing zone. The pair ran off in search of Star and Shadow, while Sonic continued his distraction.

"Head straight!" Tails commanded, and Kya and Knuckles followed the order without hesitation. "Make the next right."

Taking out only a few aliens, they found themselves in front of what looked to be an elevator. The only way to work it seemed to be fingerprint reorganization. And DUH neither one of them were aliens! Kya looked over at her new companion. "Any ideas, fox boy?" She sneered over the two ways.

"I've got one." Knuckles turned and ran over to the dead corpse of an alien that she had killed. Using his spikes he carved away one of the many limbs and brought it over to her.

Kya raised an eyebrow and covered her nose in disgust. "Gross."

"Hey, be nice, he's lending us a hand." Knuckles shrugged at his bad joke and placed it on the sensor. The doors of the elevator swung open and made a rather rude noise.

Kya laughed and leaned on the wall of the elevator. "This place gets better and better."

Knuckles glanced at the numerous buttons with undecipherable sketches and bit his lip. "Uh, Tails?"

Kya sneered, "And here I thought you were a genus." She walked over and pressed one of the buttons. The elevator went upward. When Knuckles turned to her for an explanation.

"That looks like a prison cell." Kya enlightened him. "Duh."

Knuckles scratched his head. "Oh, I thought it was…" he paused, "Never mind."

Kya raised her eyebrows, "I don't even want to know."

Sonic dived under an alien shield as Tails' spaceship blew to kingdom come. "Hey Tails? You didn't like need that for anything special did you?" Sonic spoke innocently.

He heard Amy sigh, "It was such a nice model..."

"Well, now you have to find another one! And this time I'm not helping!" Tails hollered at his best friend slightly perturbed.

"Tails..." Sonic practically whined.

"Fine... head south. I think there's a fresh supply of weaponry along with a few spacecrafts.

"Tails?" Sonic smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, good god... you know the way you came in?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, go the opposite way."

Sonic laughed, "Heh, I knew that."

Tails pulled the bed pillow over his head, "No since of direction! NONE AT ALL."

Amy shrugged turning the laptop toward her, "Well, he's cute."

Behind one unsuspecting alien, the elevator door opened. He turned and saw a purple hedgehog laying face down, alone. He slowly made his way over to her and didn't even see Knuckles' punch coming. Kya jumped up from her position and the two pulled the large beast inside the small box and closed it with a ding.

"Now where?" Kya asked the headset.

Tails voice replied somewhat statically. "There will be a big doorway on your left. It's heavily guarded, so watch it."

"Easy for you to say." Knuckles sighed.

Knuckles lead and Kya brought up the rear. They ran quietly and avoided any fighting whatsoever. Well, if you don't count the alien that was stupid enough to sneak up behind Kya. She threw him over her shoulder into the nearest wall. His gun fell at his side.

"Dibs!" Kya called as she picked up the weapon. As she inspected it, Knuckles took out two more aliens and scooped up their weaponry. Kya turned to see him holding a rocket launcher and what looked to be...no way.

"Ooh! Give me that sniper riffle!" she barked, practically tackling him. Knuckles gave it up peacefully and pocketed her laser gun. Kya giggled happily and took a few practice shoots.

"Save your ammo." He hissed. Kya held up a box of sniper shells and smirked.

"This is gonna be cake." She giggled all too knowingly.

The next few doors opened without problems and even when about ten alien soldiers charged at them, Knuckles tested the rocket launcher. By the time the smoke cleared, it was silent.

"Strike." He gave her a cheesy grin.

Kya rolled her eyes as they entered the new room, the prison. Jackpot!

"Shadow!?" Kya hollered and listened to the echo.

"Star?!" Knuckles yelled looking around.

Shadow lifted his head and ran over to the bars. "Who's there?"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Kya smirked stepping into the light. "Hey Knux, check out what I just found!" Knuckles stepped into the light behind her, his eyes locked on Shadow's.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Shadow demanded.

Kya put a hand on her hips, "Is that anyway to treat someone who's about to save your life?"

Shadow crossed his arms, "I don't need you to save me."

"Can you talk about this later?" Knuckles urged pressing the button to deactivate the bars. He walked over to Shadow, "Where's Star?"

Shadow's eyes widened and Knuckles watched as he tilted his head behind him. Knuckles' gaze slowly drifted behind the black hedgehog and he immediately wished he hadn't. Because then, he wouldn't have seen her.

"Jesus, Mother of God."

"She's alive." Shadow confirmed as Knuckles cradled her in his arms. "She was tortured, probably because she has the master emerald. And they couldn't get it."

"I'm gonna kill those damn aliens." Knuckles murmured. "We need to get her medical help."

Shadow stepped out of the cell and Kya followed him. "Get out of here." He commanded. "I'm going after the chaos emeralds."

"I'm going with you." Kya confirmed. "You can't get rid of me that easily. You need me, Shadow." She patted her pocket. "I have something you want."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. He turned to leave, "Don't slow me down." He said coldly.

"Ditto." Kya nodded.

"Whoa, wait." Knuckles emerged from within the cell. "We had a deal. Star needs help, and if I'm carrying her, then that leaves me defenseless."

Kya turned around and crossed her arms. "I did my part." Kya smiled, she didn't mean to be harsh, but this was the way it was. "You're a big boy. You can handle it."

She then turned and followed Shadow deeper into the core of the comet.

Knuckles turned on his headset. "Sonic? Where are you?"

Sonic spin balled his way through six more aliens. "Well, see there's a problem with the ship."

"Such as?" Knuckles groaned, Sonic noted that Knuckles didn't sound too happy.

"Um...we don't have one anymore?" Sonic spoke sheepishly.

"Damn it Sonic!" Knuckles roared. "How the hell are we supposed to get out of here?! Star needs help, she-"

"What? What's wrong?" Sonic's tone shifted to worry. "Is she okay?"

"No, Sonic. She-" he chose his words carefully. "W-We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"I got it!" Tails' voice shouted over the both of them. "The ships in storage need a main power source..."

"Please don't tell me we need the chaos emeralds..." Sonic sighed.

"You need the chaos emeralds." Tails grinned.

"I told you not to tell me!" Sonic moaned giving an elbow in the gut to an alien who wanted to sneak up behind him.


	15. Revelations

Knuckles shifted Star into a piggy-back position. "We need to meet up. Tails, location of the chaos emeralds would be helpful."

"Get out of that room and make a right." Tails ordered, one step ahead of them. Knuckles did what he was told, and by some stroke of luck he only ran in to about three aliens, which he out ran.

"Sonic, head to the nearest elevator, you need to go up one floor." Tails spoke frantically. He sat up in bed, typing ferociously. Amy sat beside him, watching him pathetically. They asked a lot of the poor fox, and even while Tails lay in the sick bed. But this was important to Sonic, and if it was important to him, it was important to Tails as well.

"Knuckles go straight and up that stair well." Tails sighed. "I wonder where Shadow and Kya went."

She never fell behind nor sped forward. She just kept his pace, around the corner, down the corridor, and through the door. Every now and then she'd risk a glance in his direction however his eyes remained focused on that of their path before him. He seemed just as cold as when she left him, however his crimson eyes flicked with a hint of anger that left her to wander whether this was better than him being so emotionless or whether it was worse.

Her headpiece now dangled around her neck uselessly, she had turned it off since she had chosen to depart from the group. She didn't want this known publicly.

The two of them climbed a ramp that stretched to another tall door. It seemed that this door was like all the others in color and sound. However, whenever it opened it revealed a massive complex computer system a few aliens turned to stare surprised at their new visitors. That was all they did for all they caught was a black blur before they fell limp to the ground. The silence only continued as he stepped over the bodies and proceeded to the massive the computer system.

It spanned walls, lights of various colors flashing brilliantly. She looked up on the various screens each seeing various hallways and rooms and yet they were all…empty. Kya watched each one her eyes straining for some movement yet there was none. She wasn't sure of alien protocol but whenever the ship was empty it rang for alarm. She turned to see if Shadow had noticed however the black hedgehog seemed quite busy with his own task, his back turned to her.

"The ship…it's completely empty. It's like no one's here." she stated no longer able to stand the silence.

Shadow paused turned around just enough to look at the monitors before turning back around to the other computer without so much as a glance in her direction.

She just watched him, her arms crossed defiantly. She knew that he could tell she was glaring at him. So she just waited, she didn't know what kind of battle of wits this was but she maintained her ground, she didn't get all the way here just to leave things be.

"I thought I made it quite clear I that I didn't want you around," his voice held it's usual icy tone however underneath the surface she could detect the hint of anger he tried to contain; speaking to him now only made it more evident.

She had run through this scenario over and over her head time and time again on their way to the comet. Despite his hostility she refused to back down. She was way too stubborn.

"If you think I'm going to follow your every command and 'heel' you're waiting for hell to freeze over," she retorted.

If he wasn't so angry with her he would've shaken his head at her response. Now was hardly the time for him to be able to put up with her little comments.

"Then why are you here?" he looked over his shoulder his eyes that had previous gave no inclination that he even acknowledged her were now locked onto her form. The rage finally finding a focus point.

Kya took a deep breath to composure herself for what she was about to say. She owed it to the both of them not to blow this off with her comments. But to bring this up was to pull memories from her mind she had sworn to lock away. Every time her mind began to wander back to that day she withdrew it savagely. Because she was afraid of what would happen if she were to talk about those events. Sure she had picked herself up and walked on, however it was like putting a band-aid on a wound, a temporary fix. She had already cried in front of him once…but to do it again?

She shifted her weight anxiously. This was what time and time again she had found herself coming to a road block to say. Each time she played this scene through her head there was no way around it and no way to make it easier. So with no way of transitioning into this she just jumped into it before she lost her nerve.

"I'm sure you recall the night Westopolis went down in flames? So did my world." she met his eyes with her own. It was time to see whether she did have wings.

His eyes softened as he turned the rest of his body around, his anger washing away to reveal a sort of puzzlement. He merely nodded allowing her to continue.

Clenching her fists she forced the words from her mouth, trying her best for each one to sound strong yet sincere. "I was once part of my own little group much like Sonic and his crew. Sure, we didn't do a whole lot. We helped around the city but it was warm, there was food, and family. It was home." Her fists became as tight as her throat with each passing word for to speak of these events were to admit they were real.

"I must sound like a sentimental fool now, but I loved it. For once in my life, I found a place where I belonged. I had someone that I cared for and in return…cared for me." Her voice cracked and she stood there for a moment struggling within herself.

He could do nothing by watch and he felt an ache that caused his frown to deepen. It was a hard lesson to learn but there was nothing he could do but just listen. Some lessons you just have to learn on your own.

She felt the stinging behind her eyes and watched his form going blurry more than once. Yet her mind was barely focused on the here and now. It was traveling back in time, back when there were no ulterior motives, back when there were no deals, back when there was laughter with no strings attached.

And then there was Matt. His mere presence was enough for her to be content. He was always there like a faithful shadow always a step behind, just in case. He was a like a summer's breeze, slow in coming and fleeting far too quickly.

"The nightmares of that day will never end…I'll never forget the heat of those flames, nor the looks of horror as all those around me were gun downed at my feet." She wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep what little warmth she still had within. "And that memory…that…" her voice started to rise. "I don't think I'll ever recover from watching him die in my arms! I don't ever want to see anything like that again… So how can you have the nerve to even ask me why I came here? If you haven't figured that out now then you're not the man I thought you were," she was almost screaming at him now. Finally realizing this, made her stop abruptly. She didn't remember dropping to her knees and when she felt wetness upon her cheek she reached up her hand only to draw away tears. When had she started crying?

She looked up at him not sure where this left her now. She never thought of the scene after this. She left as if a burden had been lifted from her shoulders but how long she felt like this no longer was her choice. The ball was no longer within her court and that was scared her the most.

His eyes flashed with a mixture of emotions she only saw rarely. His fists were clenched tightly yet she could not make heads or tails of his reaction. He didn't say anything. His mind was too busy racing trying to draw calculations, conclusions, cold reasoning from something set aflame to emotions. His eyes finally adverted to the floor. "And that's why you so desperately wanted to get back at G.U.N in the confusion of that night, they must have mistaken your little place as a threat. With fear everywhere you turned no one had a chance to think clearly, so they destroyed it…"

Listening to him brought her own look of confusion. His words and tone were something only one can gain through experience. "That is what I've come to believe…"

"And when you lose that one person you cared most for…you're not sure if you can survive that again." He turned around once more almost as if it pained him leaving her to stare at his back once more.

She found herself in limbo, not sure what this reaction meant. It was almost as if he knew what it was like to be there. No one stood where they were without going through their own hardships and pains.

"Shadow…what made you so cold?" it was a question she often thought about on her own time however, she'd never imagine she'd ever ask him.

She stopped beside him however he gave her no answer. His eyes fixed solidly upon the screen in front of them. It was a bit fuzzy, as if it had been recorded years ago. An elderly man was seated upon the bench a long grey mustache making his rather large hooked nose even more prominent. He wore the traditional white lab coat of most scientists yet despite this the look of sorrow overcastted everything else.

Then ever so faintly a voice could be heard a bit gravely from age and also due to how old the recording was.

"Shadow, If you're listening to this, then the worst has happened. You need to know the truth. The government plans to shut down this research facility. The government plans to cease all of our research and imprison all who know about you.

"I made a terrible mistake, Shadow. It's all my fault making contact with that comet. I made a deal with the lead alien that if he'd help me create you in exchange he'd gain the seven chaos emeralds. There is no excuse for selling out all those upon the Earth that is why I'm afraid to ask one more favor of you.

"The comet will return in 50 years time to make good upon their promise. What they plan for those on Earth I dare not even begin to speculate. The only way to stop them was to develop a way to use that intended power against them…that is what I ask of you. I beg of you, do this old man one last favor. Transcend my mistakes in the past and find a way to stop them."

That was when a young blond little girl with a pretty smile stepped into the picture. She seemed full of innocence, something all too rare nowadays.

"Don't worry grandfather, Shadow and I will protect this planet. Right, Shadow?" she half turned towards the camera her blonde hair only accenting the movement.

'I'm sure you recall the night Westopolis… Shadow and I will protect this planet…what made you…right, Shadow?...went down in flames?...It's all my fault…so cold?'

These questions echoed throughout his mind, fragmented and overlapping but always the same. It figured, he could finally lay the questions about his past and even more grow were the previous had been. With this recording however, it taught him what he needed to know. He could finally close his eyes to the past and turn towards the future. If he owed to anyone, he owed it to himself. He'd do the doctor and Maria's last request.

His eyes flickered up to Kya's dark ones they held a worried but mostly confused state. Yes…the future. He knew how fiercely independent Kya was to expose herself like that told him just how much she trusted him, but most importantly…believed in him. It was a faith and trust he would not betray, not this time around.

Her world had come crushing down around her as suddenly as his own yet she was different. She found the courage to face these events, courage he hadn't found in the past several months.


	16. Awakening

After that group of six aliens, the rest of the place became empty…almost silent. It gave the hedgehog an uneasy feeling. It was like the calm before a storm and left you just as anxious. So when he heard the sound of footsteps he tensed a bit as the door exposed the figure.

What he imagined and what he saw however, were two completely opposite things. Knuckles looked far from happy. He was pissed and no doubt aching to put his knuckles into whoever had done this to her.

Star was unconscious, lying limply in his arms. This made her eye look like a mere scratch. Her clothes were torn and blue bruises and scrapes could be seen wherever her skin was bare. For the first time he'd seen her, his cousin looked delicate, like if you didn't hold her a certain way she'd break.

"Shit." Sonic spoke one moment in the middle of the room, the next in front of Knuckles.

"What's wrong?" Tails chimed in.

"It's Star, she's-" Sonic was interrupted.

"And now you wander why you get yelled at for not listening! I told you that Sonic! I told you that she was in such bad shape!" Knuckles barked.

Sonic only shook his head. He knew it was bad, he didn't know she was in this bad of shape. His brow furrowed with concern. He couldn't stand seeing Star like this. Sure, she was his cousin but in the past few weeks he had come to look her more as a sister…

"We have no choice then. Tails, get us the most direct route to the chaos emeralds. We have to get Star back to Earth as quickly as possible." Sonic's voice turned stern.

"All right, but I'm warning you Sonic. Something's wrong…I can't pick up any more signs of aliens. It's like…they just vanished. And Kya turned off her headset so who knows where those two are." Tails let out a heavy sigh.

"I wouldn't relay on those two. They most likely have the same agenda as us." Knuckles retorted.

"She kept her end of the deal. Kya said she'd help us get here. She never said anything to us about afterwards. Besides, it's not like it's of any loss to us." Sonic shrugged.

Knuckles didn't reply.

"Got it Sonic. You need to head down one level on the staircase towards your left. After that continue forward…" he spewed out the first few sets of directions.

"Got it." Sonic nodded.

Before he dashed off however, he held Knuckles gaze with a stern one of his own. "If you let anything happen to her…"

"I'll let you kick my ass; next I'll kick my own ass, and then let you kick it again." Knuckles replied with a smirk.

Sonic let out a small smile, "That's right we'll have a kick the echidna's ass party," he added before speeding off slow enough to remain in front of but not lose Knuckles.

"Tails?" Amy asked.

"One of these times Amy, I swear! I'm going to be able to go with them. I hate sitting here having to play navigator always having to ask 'what's wrong' what's up'?" Tails vowed.

Amy merely smiled. It was nice to see some of his usual spark back.

The hallways were eerie, the emptiness causing them to pause even at the slightest noise. Right now, the only thing they could do to simplify this matter was label the dark aliens as 'foe'. Shadow remained to be the enigma with Kya right along with him. Sonic had decided just to deal with those two when the time presented itself. He just prayed he'd meet up with them after the aliens.

He was good, but he wasn't that good. There was no way he could take on Shadow and those aliens at the same time. This vary thought made him flinch for it had taken longer than expected for those cuts from the glass to heal under Amy's tender love and care.

And of course there was the whole matter with Star so that only made a complicated situation even worse with a sense of urgency put upon it. They had to get the emeralds as soon as possible, if not…screw that, he didn't want to think of the consequences if he didn't.

A distant static caught him off guard. He pulled the two way closer to his mouth, "Did you say something, Tails?" he asked pausing for a moment. Knuckles stood behind him watching.

"I said we have a proposition for you." The voice replied. It wasn't Tails, too feminine. Not Amy either, too spunky, and since Star was out cold, that only left one suspect.

"I already made the mistake of working with you once." Knuckles replied into his microphone. "Do you really think we're that stupid?"

Kya paused, "Don't tempt me."

Sonic waved at Knuckles telling him to shut up. "It's obvious we have something they want, Knux, or else they wouldn't be associating themselves with us."

He heard her sigh, "We need the master emerald."

"Of course you do."

"Shadow has no need for the chaos emeralds as of the moment. We have something you want, and you have something we want. In exchange for the master emerald, we will give you the chaos emeralds... no strings attached." Kya said simply.

"You seem to forget that my cousin Star is in complete possession of the master emerald and she in no way will be able to hand it over to you. Not that she would anyways." Sonic spoke in the exact same tone.

He raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Knuckles as indistinct phrases passed through the walkie-talkie.

"You do plan on saving the world once again, don't you Sonic?" Kya asked skeptically. "That emerald has to come out sometime."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Knuckles mumbled nonchalantly.

"Say what?"

Sonic clenched his fists. "She'll die." He looked down at the floor as thought Kya and Shadow were standing there watching him in his worst moment. "She had a vision, if that emerald comes out of her, she's going to die."

Kya paused, suddenly speechless. Sonic glanced back over at Knuckles who had set Star on the ground against a wall. He sat beside her, watching her like a hawk, making sure she was still with them.

More indistinct whispering between Shadow and Kya echoed over the ear-piece.

"I'm sorry, Sonic. I didn't know." Kya replied after a moment.

"Give me a minute." Sonic merely replied.

He leaned against the wall and slid down it landing on the other side of Star. He was torn. Someone should never have to make a decision like this, yet he found himself between a rock and a hard place.

"Shadow had his wake up call." Sonic murmured, placing his hand over the talking piece. "Apparently, now he wants to save the world... imagine that."

Knuckles however continued keeping an eye on Star. "I think she just moved."

Though random, Sonic's attention was now focused. "What-You sure?"

Knuckles nodded his head in the direction of her right hand, lying in her lap. "Her finger just wiggled."

Sonic stared at her fingers, and not two seconds later, sure enough, her thumb stirred. Though small, it was there. A little glimmer of hope in a world that seemed to troubled. Star was there, she was with them.

"We can't let her do this." Knuckles spoke finally turning to Sonic. "I won't let her die. I promised her that."

Sonic opened his mouth to reply, but a small female voice was heard.

"Don't... make promises... you... can't keep." Star whispered. The guys glanced up at her face and watched as her eyes fluttered open. They blinked a few times to make sure their eyes weren't lying to them.

"Sweet Jesus," Sonic leaned in, "Star?"

Star, however was looking at Knuckles. "Take me to the chaos emeralds." She spoke in a raspy voice.

"No." Knuckles shook his head. "I'm not going to sit back and watch you go on some suicide mission. We're going to get the chaos emeralds from them, by force if necessary. Then we are going to get you to a hospital."

Sonic bit his lip and stood up, "Be right back." He murmured before walking off, though he knew no one would hear him.

Star's head found Knuckles' shoulder. "Please Knux... I need to do this." She re-closed her eyes. "If I don't, what they did to me... what's to stop them from doing it to anyone else?"

His head lowered and he partially placed it atop hers. "...I don't want to lose you." He said quietly. "I... love you."

"I love you too, Knux." Star replied.

That was it. It was a simple as that. Those three small words had said it all. Star's lips curved into a smile. "Then I guess I can call myself your girlfriend now?"

He chuckled, "Yeah."

She rubbed her forehead against his shoulder, "Then as your girlfriend, I am telling you to take me to the chaos emeralds."

Sonic turned as Knuckles entered the hallway with a cradled Star in his arms. Star smiled at her cousin, and Knuckles nodded.

"Hey Kya?" Sonic spoke into the two way once again.

"Yeah?" Came a blunt reply.

Sonic nodded at the couple and then grinned into the mouth piece, "We're in."

Kya leaned up against the wall of the main control room, "That brave little bitch."

An hour later, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Kya and Star were in the main control room. They sat in a semi-circle, with the exception of Star who was welcomed in Knuckles' lap.

"The chaos emeralds are contained within this capsule behind me." Shadow began. "The master emerald needs to stop them from giving off any more power."

"Just what are the chaos emeralds being used for?" Knuckles tilted his head to the side, in attempt to avoid Star's quills. She blushed and leaned back so he could see.

"The trip to our galaxy wasn't an easy one for Black Doom. It caused most of his central power supply to be used. Now, without that power, he is unable to break the earth's surface." Shadow crossed his arms.

"So Doom is using the emeralds as his new power supply?" Sonic concluded.

"Exactly," Kya confirmed.

"By neutralizing the chaos emeralds and getting them away from here, we can end Doom's plan to rule." Shadow concluded. "The only thing is, once the emeralds are neutralized, they will be forced to different parts of the world."

"And this is bad because?" Sonic pondered, raising an eyebrow. "I thought we wanted the emeralds away from this comet."

Kya sighed, "Because if the chaos emeralds are gone, how will you become Super Sonic? How will you destroy Black Doom?"

Sonic leaned back. "Good point."

Star's random pondering aloud got everyone's attention.

"What's wrong?" Knuckles asked the obvious question.

Star glanced over at Kya once again, and looked her over. "...It was you." She concluded to herself. "I knew the voice was familiar."

Then all got silent. Star turned to Knuckles, "Remember the first vision I had, the re-occurring phrase... 'don't let the dark take out the light?"

"Yeah sure," Knuckles scratched his forehead. "But why-?"

"Kya was the one saying it." Star smiled. "In my dreams, it was her voice, commanding it. 'Don't let the dark take out the light.'"

Everyone now had their eyes on Kya who blinked a few times like she had been caught with a hand in the cookie jar. "That's how she linked in all this." Knuckles smiled. "Kya must be a controller!"

"Controller?" Sonic finally spoke up. "Man, now I'm really lost."

"'Chaos is power" Knuckles spoke the old familiar phrase "...power is enriched by the heart...the controller-" at this he pointed at Kya, "is the one that unifies the chaos."

"Unifies the chaos?" Kya raised an eyebrow. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

It was then that Knuckles lowered his head. Star watched him for a moment, and then turned back to Kya, "By using the master emerald…. me."

"So, you're saying that I have to find a way to A: get that emerald out of you without killing you and B: using that same emerald to keep the chaos emeralds from separating so these two can use their super powers?"

"Exactly." Star replied.

"Uh-huh." Knuckles murmured.

"Basically." Sonic shrugged.

Shadow said nothing, but then again, he never usually did.

Kya placed her hands on her hips, "No problem…piece of cake."


	17. Freedom Found

New Chapter! YAY!! ^^

Enjoy all!

Brown-eyedFiction

***

"Sonic, you and Shadow head to Doom's throne room. Await our signal before advancing, do you understand?" Tails voice spoke in fair warning.

"Absolutely." Sonic smiled confidently. Shadow on the other hand glanced back a Kya one last time. She met eyes with him, and they held gazes. No words were exchanged, just a fair sign of good luck and a simple nod. Then both of them were gone.

"Something still strikes me funny." Kya spoke after Sonic and Shadow were long gone. "What ever happened to all of the aliens?"

"I'm searching for anything right now," Tails replied answering her question. "I don't see anything within a two mile radius."

"Question is, is that good or bad?" Kya smirked. "Well, let's get ready to rumble."

She turned to Star who held an obvious look of anxiety yet she knew what needed to be done and would do it no matter the cost. She wouldn't back down not that she was this close.

Star pulled all the energy she had left to standing up, she wobbled a bit only to have a reassuring hand steady her. She smiled despite Knuckles concern upon his face. She wasn't about to say 'don't worry I'll be all right', because truth was she didn't know.

Drawing away from him she was finally able to stand on her own two feet. Luckily the machine wasn't that far away. She was in condition to travel across the comet after all. She found herself closing that distance all too quickly. She tried to push the thought that this would be the last time she'd ever walk from her mind.

She had to admit she was a bit worried as to how to start this whole process both once she laid her hand on the capsule that all changed. Immediately she felt something within her swell, a rising warmth spreading out through her skin. She felt the power swirl twisting her gut, as it looked for an escape route. It found it via the capsule.

Closing her eyes she could still see the chaos emeralds arranged in a strange sort of pattern. They glowed fiercely each containing power that could only rival the growing one with her. Whenever she opened her eyes she found her self surrounded by a soft green glow. It wasn't blaring, in fact it was barely even there. It was more like a visual for those that couldn't see the power following through her. Unlike the chaos emeralds that flickered and flashed violently, the master emerald had a stable power. Ever growing stronger but just a steady flow, it was like comparing a river to a whirlpool. Unfortunately, like all river's this one had a current as well and if you weren't careful, you'd get dragged down underwater.

She suddenly felt her breath catch as if the power was trying to fill every single inch of her and unable to do so and remain stable. It was fighting her to remain still perfectly still like its crystal container. She opened her mouth but nothing happened she couldn't breathe. She'd have to find a way get this thing out of her…before it would crush her from the inside out.

Closing her eyes she concentrated hard, she tried to redirect the flow of power to her hands out to the chaos emeralds, as soon as she split and connected the links with each individual chaos emerald she let out a gasp.

She could feel the power draining out of her with such zeal it left a coldness in its wake. It not only took its energy but her energy. The contrast in the power's vacancy made her freeze, the sudden coldness after the warmth left her startled and dazed. Yet when the last warmth was being drawn away, she desperately tried to grip even a fragment of it. Anything just to keep her alive. She felt trickles of tears down her cheeks. The coldness wrapped around her draining anything she had left. As much as she knew she had to do this, she couldn't help but want to hold on; to live just one moment, to talk to everyone again, to hear him say those three small words just one more time…

Kya watched her body illuminate in a soft green glow barely outlining her body but ever so steadily growing. She was soon enveloped into this glowing light making it nearly impossible to see, the only thing that told her what was happening was the strong push of power against her. Then just as suddenly the glow had started, it subsided. The capsule that surrounded the chaos emeralds was gone…and in the middle of the pattern of the chaos emeralds glowed the master emerald. The glow hadn't quite vanished… yet. A sense of urgency suddenly called to her and she drew towards the power. Her footsteps were weary and unsure. She wasn't sure what exactly to do, but Star had someone figure out her step in this process, why couldn't she? She took a deep breath before reaching out to the glow.

She felt the powers conflict, clash and begin to spread apart. The chaos emeralds' power dwindling, being, in a sense, neutralizing the power in the chaos emeralds. She wasn't sure how she knew the following information but she knew any further suppression from the master emerald and the chaos emeralds would disperse to who knows where in space. Sensing this, she reached out into the dying glow.

Knuckles watched Kya approach and since the first time he'd seen her; unsure of herself and shaky. As the glow died Star fell limp to the ground, he rushed over to her, drawing her to the side. Her body laid motionless in his lap. He stared at her, not wanting to believe what he saw. Despite of the fact he knew what this meant, his mind still couldn't seem to make sense of it. How could she…possibly…

Only moments ago she told him how much she cared for him, how could a turn-a-bout like this happen so quickly? As he drew her into his arms, she was no longer warm. Cold to the touch, almost as if she was empty inside. The pain he felt could no longer be contained. He drew her to his chest and felt a coolness stream down his cheeks. He wanted to hold her, get rid of that coldness, she had always been warm, soft, a counter to him. She always had spirit to her, the first time the met end up in the two exchanging words far from pleasant. Now to see her so...cold.

He thought he could take this when all was said and done, yet the moment those three small words left his lips he knew that these emotions had grown to something much bigger than he could possibly control. He could understand now why people would put themselves through fire just to have the mere possibility of meeting that one person on the other side.

"It would've been so much easier…if I didn't love you so damn much…" her voice was barely a whisper, raspy.

He withdrew staring at her, startled. Her eyes were open and she stared at him with a weary smile. It made something within him respond and he could nothing but smile back. A wave of relief flooding him.

She coughed a trail of blood tickling down from her mouth. He fought the urge to wince, as he wiped it away with his thumb. Yet she was alive…that was all that mattered.

It would've been so easy to just let herself go with the warmth, that power that coax her to let go and just let the current pull her under. Yet every time she began to tire, a flash of a fiery red echidna would flash through her mind. There he was smiling, reprimanding her for getting that black eye, looking confused, and finally content just to have her return those words. It would've been easier to just let go, but then again she never could take the easy path.

That was when a flash barely caught his attention. It took him a few moments to finally focus upon the emeralds and Kya. Electricity intertwined and bolted like a thunderstorm. Sparks shot into the air only to disappear. The emeralds were glowing violently even the master emerald was having difficulty calming the destructive forces.

"Y…you've got to help her…" Star coughed once more. "I saw images…people, places, events…I think the emeralds are reacting to her being…her emotions."

What she had seen left her aghast.

A little purple hedgehog clutching a teddy bear that missed an eye and several patches of fur, her only friend left. Screaming. Laughter. A man that she had come to know as Matt on her little trip to the orphanage smiling back. Light. Darkness. Heat. The flames licked all around her, consuming her. Pain. Anguish. Sorrow. He turned away his figure blending into the very darkness he shared in name, once again she saw nothing but his back.

Memories, emotions, were all jammed into a few split seconds making it nearly impossible for Star to tell where on ended and another began.

"You've…got to get her…to calm down," was all she could whisper.

The moment Kya had touched the emeralds she wished with all her might she never had even laid her sight upon them. She felt power rush through her savagely, ever branching and uncontrollable. It ran throughout her with no rhyme or reason, drawing out emotions and memories that she had long ago buried away.

Flashes and fragments unfolded, bring about a maelstrom of emotions. Happiness, sorrow, fear, strength. She felt herself stretching thin, being pulled in too many directions. She could feel Shadow's warmth as he pulled her towards him in order to use the chaos control and felt the cold rain as it rained down upon Westopolis, washing away the ashes.

Her experiences and thoughts only added fuel to the fire. The emeralds were almost blinding. The electrical currents climbing what was left of the machine and throughout the network, anything without a circuit breaker shattering or exploding from such a massive output. The computers began to flicker and suddenly shut off with sparks flying upon the ground. She was overloading the whole damn ship.

"Kya!" Knuckles shouted.

Her expression was twisted, ever changing. If he had any hope of getting her to calm down, he'd have to get her attention first.

The contrast of the flesh and blood to the recordings of old contrasted to greatly. The yell cut through her thoughts causing her to open her eyes. She turned ever so slowly staring at Knuckles with eyes much too full.

"You've got to calm down. The emeralds are responding to how you feel. If you feel excited or angry they'll spark and react, if you feel at ease the emeralds will respond as such. As you now know, they aren't called chaos emeralds for any damn reason." Knuckles shouted at her over the noise of crackling and popping.

She could barely breathe but she never did no know when to quit. She could only muster the strength to nod in acknowledgement. But how to focus with everything raging throughout her, what could she do? What could she say? She grabbed at the first coherent thought she had since she touched the emeralds.

_Don't let the dark take out the light._

Perhaps it was because her own voice that caused it to seem so sharp in her mind, whatever the reason she clung to those words. She repeated them trying to hush the various voices and sounds racing throughout her. She found herself saying them over and over. Not necessarily the words but merely the stability of them. The master emerald immediately silenced with such a balance being placed. The chaos emeralds still raged but their power became contained within the crystals, almost soothed. With on last electrical jolt the chaos emeralds grew dormant along with the master emerald. There power still remained, but consoled for the time being at least. Kya had been the one to balance the shift of power that caused the chaos emeralds to behave so violently.

The power left through her finger tips causing her knees to shake. They collapsed without her permission. She sat there in a heap, just trying to pick the pieces up and put them in order. After a few moments had past, she found herself with a jigsaw puzzle and it took her a few moments before putting everything back in its right place and order.

Turning her gaze towards Knuckles and Star she was hit with the realization of what had happened.

"I…I'm not dead yet…" Star coughed. "You're not that lucky."

A bright flash of light caused the trio to turn around. The master emerald hung in mid air and spun slowly. The emerald then floated over and stopped in front of Star

Kya watched as Knuckles tightened his grip around Star.

Star however slowly lifted a hand and placed it on the emerald. "Thank you." She whispered. A blinding green light overtook the room and when it finally cleared, the master emerald was no where to be found, it had returned to Angel Island. The chaos emeralds lay scattered on the floor.

Kya laughed and picked up the chaos emeralds, "I'm gonna go run these to the boys." She dashed off asking Tails where the hell she was going.

Star sighed contently and leaned back onto Knuckles' shoulder and looked deep into his eyes. He didn't say anything, he merely watched her. Star blinked a few times, not liking being stared at. "What?"

He looked away, small droplets of water forming in his eyes again. Star raised a hand to his face wiping away those forgotten tears. Her hand remained upon his face. Knuckles leaned in until their noses were mere centimeters away. They only broke eye contact for a moment as Star glanced down at his mouth with a warm soft feeling in her eyes.

Knuckles closed the gap between them.

The kiss was soft and gentle, what could be described as a taste of what was yet to come. Star's arm slid around the back of his neck and his hand skimmed her lower back pulling her closer to him. Star was no longer in control of her body. All of her thoughts and focus were on this moment, on him.

He was addicted. Kissing her left him begging for more, and she knew it. Knuckles found himself in a swirl of new emotions and uncertainty. In what could only be described in a few short days, he had found something that he didn't even know he was looking for. As he pulled her closer, he discovered that there was a purpose for all of this. She had survived for a reason.

_We have a chance, and I'm going to thank whatever gods exist for every day of it…_

He felt Star moan under his body and a wide grin spread on his face.

_...starting tomorrow..._


	18. End Game

We're getting close, folks! Big battle ahead! ^^

Enjoy!

Brown-eyedFiction

****

The pair made their way to the room. The eerie silence caused a restless to rise in them. Sonic was itching just to do a few laps around the station just to do something. Even Shadow was a bit tense, his eyes ever shifting, never settling upon anything longer than a few moments.

The doors opened once more with their trademark sound to reveal a massive room. It was shaped somewhat dome like with the ceiling arching high overhead. The side behind the throne was nothing but a massive wall of glass. You could see the endless void known as space as well as the spots of light known as stars. However their eyes were merely focused on the figure that sat quite comfortable up a small flight of stairs.

"You disappoint me Shadow, however I guess it can not be helped. I guess I expected too much from a failed experiment." Black Doom's gravely voice resounded throughout the room.

Shadow crossed his arms irritably; he had more than enough of Black Doom's jarring comments. It was about time they put them to an end.

"If you think you can beat me you're both fools," he then proceeded to let out a rather loud laugh.

At this moment the lights flickered and died before coming back on the charging energy ringing throughout the room. Then one by one in a line they started to shattered sending bits of glass flying. The massive input was too much; it was overpowering everything it touched.

"Well so much for you charging the ship. I think they just fried it." Sonic stood from where he had crouched to avoid the glass.

"You might have disrupted the plan, but do you really think I am beaten so easily?" Black Doom scoffed.

Black Doom stood up his long frame stretching before he began to fade. He started to hover and then pull back. He acted as a ghost his body going through the back of the throne and the glass windows into space beyond. He gave what they guessed was a smirk before disappearing. It seemed he would be waiting.

"Shadow!" Kya shouted bursting into the room. The two male hedgehogs turned to her as she ran up to them. Sonic grabbed her by the wrists a little forcefully.

"Star..." he began.

Kya smiled, "Like you two, she seems to have an infinite number of lives. She's a bit shaky and weak but still alive." She raised her eyebrows in an all too knowing fashion. "She's in good hands... and I mean that literally."

Overcome with a sudden joy, Sonic enveloped her in a hug, as if she had saved his life or something. Shadow stood behind him, a perplexed look on his face. Sonic laughed like a madman; however, a thought stopped him dead in his tracks.

"You left her alone with Knuckles?!"

Kya shrugged, "I had to bring you the chaos emeralds." She spoke defending herself.

The blue hedgehog slapped his forehead. "Damn it, he's good." Sonic then glanced down at the chaos emeralds. "Wait a minute, there are eight! What the-?"

Shadow walked over to Sonic and picked out the one that Kya had put in the pile. "This one is a fake."

Kya's eyes lit up, "That damn echidna! He gave me that instead of the real one! Oh… I'm gonna..." she handed the emeralds to Sonic. "So maybe he's not as stupid as he looks."

No one noticed that Shadow placed the fake emerald in his pocket. Sonic shrugged and walked off muttering a few things about a certain red rat...

Kya turned to Shadow, who was watching her.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Kya crossed her arms and turned behind her as if looking for someone. She then turned back to him. "Oh, you were referring to me just now?"

Shadow looked away, "I'm..." he paused and sighed quietly. "I'm sorry."

Kya felt relief flood over her. It was hard for him to say, and that meant that he truly was apologetic. Kya smiled and walked over to him and looked up into his eyes.

Star's words echoed through Shadow's head, "I swear if you guys would just explain to us why you do what you do, then maybe we would understand..."

"I... didn't want you to be put in danger." Shadow met eyes with her again. "I've had so many losses in my life and... I didn't want your name on that list. It seems like everyone I care for ends up-" he paused. The word was out now. He cared about her. But it was more than just that...

Kya's mouth opened in realization, "So, you didn't push me away because..." her eyes lit up. Shadow bit his lower lip and Kya swore that a hint of a blush arose in his cheeks and his glance moved to the floor. She took another step foreword, making them only inches apart. The moment Shadow met eyes with her again; she pressed her lips into his.

He was slightly shocked at first, but then all doubt melted. He welcomed her kiss and leaned in more to deepen it. Her hand went to his face and pulled him closer.

In what seemed to be a few moments she pulled away and took a step back.

"I'll be waiting." Her voice was softer. Kya nodded at Sonic and then made her exit leaving the guys to do their work. As he watched her go, Shadow's hand found his lips. And Sonic put an arm around him and dropped a chaos emerald into his hand.

"Come on lover-boy, you can get your reward after we stop Black Doom." Sonic smiled. It was then definite that Shadow was blushing. Sonic couldn't help himself, "Shadow's gonna get some!" the blue blur laughed.

Shadow once again, replied with silence. Only this time, it was different; usually the black hedgehog was silent due to the fact that he just didn't care. Now he was left speechless.

"You ready?" Sonic's tone turned serious once more.

Shadow nodded and closed his eyes. The memories of the ARK entered his mind and it all came back. Sonic and he had done this before. They had fought the prototype experiment who attempted to send the space colony into earth on a crash course.

Sonic closed his eyes as well and the two hedgehogs waited for the emeralds to do their magic. Sure enough, the emeralds gathered in a circle around them and radiated the brilliant mix of colors. The energy absorbing into their bodies until they could feeling nothing but the heat of the chaos energy. It's flow was ever changing course within them. The heat and power was so immense all other senses of touch and pain had subsided, for the moment. In a bright flash, Shadow and Sonic felt a surge of power. Sonic's skin turned into the traditional golden color and Shadow radiated a silver tone.

Shadow took a deep breath, "CHAOS CONTROL!!!"

The two appeared just outside the glass wall into the emptiness. Though for all the physics that worked against them the chaos emeralds used their power to equalize the forces. It was the only reason the two could remain out here without a space suit or an air supply. The emeralds filled them with immense power however at a dangerous price. For every moment the power filled them it need an additional power source to replace the energy it lost. This energy source was the most convenient one within their new containers: the beings life source.

It was this very reason this fight would have to be done shortly and quickly, else neither would live to see another day.

"There he is," Shadow spoke nodding towards there left a little higher in position.

With the pressure of time and determination at ones own goals the two were gone in a flash not bothering to discuss any means of battle tactics with the other.

Black Doom was no longer in the form they had seen earlier. He had transformed into something much more grotesque. The only similarities seemed to be the coloring, horns, and the multiple set of eyes.

His physical being and transformed into something that strangely resembled a sort of dragon. Wings were exposed the thin skin almost appearing to move and waver. A long tail sported heavy plating and a razor sharp end that could no doubt slice the two of them with barely any effort required. Four legs extended from the massive plated body each with claws that could make easy work of them. It's mouth held a set of teeth that matched its tail in treachery. A set of horns protruded from his head, leading straight back. Though they were in no danger to get pierced by one of them, getting smashed by a head butt would be just as bad.

The memories of something very similar flooded the black hedgehog's mind. He been here before, yet that time considerably paled along this one. The Biolizard had attached itself to the A.R.K. reliving itself of much needed mobility. Black Doom was not so ignorant. The Biolizard also relied upon a life support system that could easily be targeted, looking at there foe now, there seemed to be no place in which they could penetrate its armor.

"Fools!" he erupted in a roar.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us," Sonic growled.

It took a lot to make the blue blur admit when things were getting rough. For him to announce that now, stated just how bad a turn things had taken. Not to mention they had to get this done quickly.

Shadow was the type never to waste words nor actions, whenever he said or did something he always did so with a purpose. So he hesitated a bit, sizing up his opponent and looking for a way to get underneath that armor.

However Sonic's approach was far different. He could no longer be patient and wait. With the time restraint he had to get this done and over with. They had pulled him through and time again so why would he change his tactics? He surged forward heading straight for Black Doom's side, regardless of whether this attack would do anything or not.

Turning a bit so his foot was extended he hit the plates and instead of them breaking or denting, he was hit just such resistance his leg nearly collapsed on him. He merely pushed back off the plating before Black Doom got the idea of trying to take a swing at him. He withdrew back to his previous spot, having to rethink his actions.

This little stunt earned him a glare from Shadow. It seemed the elder hedgehog was far from happy with his display of not being able to think five steps ahead instead of two.

"Listen I've got my way of doing things and you got yours." Sonic retorted.

Shadow scoffed. That was putting it mildly. The two definitely had their own opinions on how to fight let allow just things in general. Fighting along each other's side may prove to be more difficult than either had planned.

Before Shadow could put this to words a lash from the monsters tail sent the two in various directions. Shadow went far left while Sonic went right, splitting the two up.

Shadow chose to circle Black Doom his eyes shifting constantly ever looking for the weak spot. Having an idea he stopped eye his target. Sonic on the other hand kept at it, trying to place a punch upon Black Doom's head. The creature rebuked tossing its head as to send the hedgehog off into outer space.

Ignoring Sonic's failure Shadow began to set his plan in moment. He dove for his target when, a golden blue caused him to halt his process at a dead stand still that was if he didn't want to colid with it. This interruption cost him dearly. Black Doom rounded on Shadow, having no time to calculate the tail hit him hard along the side sending him further into space. He had to right himself using his power to keep himself from every tumbling. Though he felt no pain he knew that at the last he had a few cracked ribs. It was a debt he planned on repaying the hedgehog.

He sped forward ignoring the golden blur that dashed here and there. With all his sped he aimed for the tender skin of the wings. His plan succeeded tearing a rather savage rip in one. The power of the chaos emeralds searing the tear right as it was created, making healing impossible.

The streak of pain caused Black Doom to thrash, catching Sonic off guard. A backhand slap sent the hedgehog out to space once again with a massive trauma to the head, no doubt a concussion. Luckily the chaos emeralds pushed this pain aside and he whirled on the figure however not far from him.

"What the hell is your problem!?!?" he spat.

"What? Is that not how you fight? With no regard for anything else around you regardless of consequence?" Shadow turned on him.

"Well, standing around sure as hell isn't going to get anything done either!" Sonic snapped.

Though he'd never admit it, the blue blur had a point.

"Damn you...." Black Doom growled as he lunged at the two.

Both darted in separate directions evading the first attack, however with both distracted neither one saw the second attack coming. It broadsided them, striking Shadow first. He sail feet before gaining his wits enough to stop his tumbling. Sonic was hit second causing him to get a deep gash from the tip of the tail along his side. Thought there was no blood, well at least not now. It took him longer than it should've to right himself. He found himself panting a bit the chaos emeralds rapidly draining him of his much needed strength.

Already and he hadn't even left a mark on the damn thing! As much as he hated it the two of them were mixing as well as oil and water. If they didn't pull their act together...he didn't want to think of what would happen.

Shadow watched as Sonic streamed past him. This final attempt made it clear neither him nor Sonic could defeat Black Doom separately. Whether he liked it or not, they'd have to work together if they had any hope of ending this. Like Sonic he was beginning to feel the chaos emeralds effects though not as several. Unlike Sonic he was created for the sole purpose of channeling of its power, though this didn't mean it also took its toll on him. With time running short he was fed up with this pissing match.

"If we don't work together risking Star and Kya will be for nothing," Shadow's voice was stern as he lowered himself next to Sonic.

Sonic only glanced over at the hedgehog. He agreed with him in that sense, it was about time the two of them got over their egos. With no sense of resentment Sonic merely nodded, "What do you have in mind?"

Neither one was used to fighting along side another. Sure they had others help them out, but never some with the same attributes and the same level as them.

"Underneath. I'll pose as the decoy. Don't miss," was all the hedgehog warned before darting off, zig-zagging his way towards Black Doom.

The dragon reached out with his claws, swatting which kept Shadow on his toes just to dodge the thing. Seeing his chance Sonic shot off from his position. With Black Doom distracted he was able to pull up underneath the beast. Sure enough the platting stopped. It was not a weak spot, but it wasn't exactly highly protected either. Forcing the flow of the emeralds to his fist he connected with the flesh. The surge of the power caused Black Doom to jerk backwards only to collide with the ship. He quickly righted himself his claws digging into the comet's exterior.

The growl that escaped the dragon's lips was enough to state that they had pissed it off.

"I think we got his attention now," Sonic smirked as he crossed his arms.

Shadow merely nodded. Out of the duo, he knew the most about their foe and he was weary enough not to let his guard down even for a second.

Black Doom released a beam from its mouth that scattered them both. Sonic was a bit slower and nearly cost him a limb. He could feel the heat of the beam as it past by him. Damn it! Not now! The spirit was willing but the body was weak. He was breathing hard, he didn't know how much he had left.

Even Shadow was having some trouble catching his breath, the two exchanged looks knowing exactly that their limits were within reach.

"I've...only got....one shot left." Sonic tried to smile but failed miserably.

"Then get up off your ass and make this one count," Shadow smirked.

"Still a prick I see." Sonic retorted with cocked eyebrow.

"And you're still a dumbass," Shadow puffed.

"I guess some things never change," Sonic snorted good-naturedly.

Shadow merely nodded in confirmation to the hedgehog, before speeding off towards the dragon. Forcing his power in new directions he as able to not only increase his speed, but power for a limited time, though he only used it as a last resort, for its aftermath could be fatal. He planted a kick firmly on Black Doom's back causing the dragon to jerk and release its grip on the comet. The armor plating began to crack and crumble a few more hits and it would be worthless. He then followed this up with a punch to underneath the chin. He then zoomed above to do a drop kick to the top of the head that sent the dragon tumbling until it exposed its underneath. He ended the combo with a fierce kick to the abdomen sending the dragon sailing downward with tremendous force.

Now it was his turn. Sonic used the same tactic as Shadow using all his energy into this few moments. He put everything he had into these next few moves. He sailed upwards with an upper cut that hit the falling dragon with enough force that the sick cracking could only be the noise of cracking vertabra. He followed this up with a roundhouse kick to the side and another punch that sent the dragon even further into space. With one last move as his exposal he did a flip using the force to bring his leg back around and kick the dragon back up to the "level" above him.

Sonic had given Shadow the time he needed to direct delicate flow of power and contain it. He directed the almost near uncontrollable power within him. He felt its heat and surge until it nearly overtook him. It was like dealing with a timed bomb, you never knew whenever it was going to blow up your hands with it. When Black Doom sailed into his view, he now had a target in which to send his power.

"CHOAS SPEAR!!!" He shouted as a stream of blinding white light extended from his hands.

The dragon was hit hard and it trashed and withered. Black Doom's shouting soon turned to screaming as it erupted into a strange blue flame. The power tore through him, leaving a massive hole that the alien had no hope of recovering from. The fire that the beam left behind consumed what was left of the creature, burning it alive. The screams and sounds of withering resounded in the emptiness and until there was a silence and nothing but ashes was left hovering where once the mighty Black Doom had risen.

It took a considerable amount of concentration just to pull the power to his lungs to enable him to breathe. Looking over at Sonic, the blue hedgehog was much worse for wear. He was staggering floating in and out of consciousness. Damn him! Did he not know his own limit enough to know when he had super seceded it?

He shook his head, but that was Sonic. He never did know the meaning of boundaries.

"He's not...bad..." Sonic coughed as he began to falter.

Shadow grabbed his wrist quickly having little time.

"Chaos Control!" He actually had to picture the throne room so clearly it could've been a photograph. He was afraid of what would happen if he hadn't.

A blinding flash teleported them back to the throne room however Shadow couldn't spare the energy to land somewhat 'gracefully'. It was like being spat out of a cannon Sonic flew against one wall while Shadow collided with the other.

An eruption of explosions shook what was left of the comet. Shadow groaned and opened his eyes examining the surroundings. Sonic lay against a wall, out cold. A gash from his back surrounded him in a decent sized pool of his own blood. His skin flickered with a sparkle of the remaining power, but he lay still. Shadow couldn't focus on whether he was alive or dead. Being he was created for this purpose, he found it easier to channel the power of the emeralds, but Sonic wasn't so lucky.

Using any remaining strength he could muster, Shadow focused all thoughts on the chaos emeralds. They were the only escape route, so if he were to return from being super, then they would be forced away from here and be of no use to them.

His battered skin sported scrapes and gashes but still rendered the gold tone. Though Sonic lay only a few yards away, it was the most painful and excruciating journey the black hedgehog had ever experienced. Shadow fell to his knees after taking only two small steps. He lifted his head, eyes landing on the fallen hero. "Sonic..." he spoke not even sure if the words had left his throat.

Shadow pushed himself up back into a standing position. "Damn it... wake up."

Sonic remained silent.

Shadow stumbled finding a control unit to lean himself on. "Don't you dare die on me." He shook madly and took another step. "Don't you dare even consider thinking you can take the easy route."

Shadow continued making his way over. He fell to his knees a second time, this time only a foot from where Sonic had landed. The blue hedgehog lay in a sprawled out position and the size of the blood pool was increasing rapidly.

"Everyone's counting on you." Shadow continued, "they are waiting for you to come home."

Shadow's hand went to his own lip and brushed away the blood that escaped his mouth. Shadow then leaned over Sonic and stared at him. "Sonic..." Still there was no response.

"So you're giving up?" Shadow closed his eyes. "That's it, then. You selfish bastard." Shadow then lowered his head, "I never thought you'd sink so low."

Shadow suddenly fell foreword and landed on top of the blue hedgehog. This was it. He couldn't do this anymore. The power was growing weaker and soon it would be gone all together. Kya was no where to be found, and he had no way of contacting her. Even though Black Doom was destroyed... they had still lost. Sonic was dead, and he was not too far from it. Kya...Star...Knuckles...they would soon join them. There was no possible way they could handle that army alone. The glow was getting weaker now.

"Sonic..."

Shadow opened one eye, unsure if he had even heard it. The voice was small, weak, and almost un-audible, but... it happened again.

Shadow raised a hand and felt around behind Sonic's body for the source of the sound. He fingered\d around, until his hand collided with a small walkie talkie.

"Please... Sonic...answer me." The voice pleaded, near tears. Shadow slipped the microphone to his mouth and re-closed his eyes.

"I...need...Kya..." he managed to whisper unsure if he could say more. "Please...Sonic... he's..."

"Shadow?" Amy's light but confused voice came into the microphone from back at the hospital. "Tails, contact Knuckles...now! Shadow... is Sonic- oh my god Sonic..." she burst into tears.

Shadow slipped the walkie talkie around the blue hedgehog's ears. "Talk to him Amy. I know he can hear you."

Shadow then let his eyelids fall and placed all remaining energy into keeping his mind from falling into the dark abyss.


	19. But Who's Counting?

Amy Rose is amazing. Hands down. If done right, this girl can kick some serious ass. Needless to say she get's her shining moment, one that I think she's truely earned.

Enjoy,

Brown-eyedFiction

***

Amy sat on the hospital bed, tears falling from her eyes. "Sonic..." she whispered, shaking violently. "You gotta wake up. You can't leave us... you can't... leave me." The tears were falling rapidly now. Tails watched from afar on his bed, tears in his own eyes. "We all expect great things from you, Sonic. You do so much..." Amy clutched the walkie talkie and closed her eyes. "I come to depend on you, we all do. And I... I can't live without you." Amy collapsed in a fit of tears. "You complete me...and I know you know it...but...I love you....please, Sonic. Don't leave me…"

Back on board, the two mangled hedgehogs lay silent. Shadow couldn't hold it any longer. The power was too over whelming... the emeralds were dying now, and they would be lost...

Then, the unexpected happened.

A glowing warmth ignited in the tips of Sonic's quills. The power started from there, and traveled down to his finger tips, to his toes. Shadow opened one eye and focused on the golden figure that stared back at him.

Sonic smirked, "Don't count me out just yet."

"YOU DAMN RAT THING!!!" Star called from her hiding place beside the wall. "If those aliens don't kill you...THEN I'M SURE AS HELL GONNA!!!"

Knuckles smirked as he looked back at Star who was giving him the bird and then at Kya, who ran along side him, "Man that's hot."

Kya laughed. "You're horrible."

Knuckles ran ahead and used his claws to make an entrance. Inside, a group, well, more like an army of aliens awaited them. The pair jumped into a fighting stance, with smirks on their faces. Knuckles rubbed his fists together, "Oh dear, what are we gonna do?"

Kya glanced from alien to alien, "How about a little bit of friendly competition?"

"What'd you have in mind?"

She then turned and whipped her foot around nailing a flying bat creature in the head. It was sent flying backward and into two others.

"Three for me!" she laughed fully, jumping off in a direction.

Knuckles charged at a few of the giants sending them falling and not able to get up again. "That's four to three."

She tripped up another one sending it into a nearby wall. "Four all."

Meanwhile, Star sat in her corner using every word in the book against her new boyfriend. If her side didn't' hurt so much, nothing would have prevented her from going in there and throwing HIM into a wall. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed.

Her thoughts then floated to that kiss and her lips curved into a devilish smile. If you would have told her a week ago, that she would absorb the master emerald, use its power to save the world from alien invasion, and managed to fall in love and… make out with it's protector, then she would have cemented your shoes and thrown you into the nearest large body of water.

But yet here she was.

If anything, she was certain that she didn't know where to go from here. She wanted to be with Knuckles, that was a given fact. But where would she stay? Live?

He lived on that floating island... were the master emerald now resided. But the thought of staying there for the rest of her life? She didn't want to think about it. She considered herself like the wind. It was free to roam around and do as it pleased; unable to stay in one spot... could she really give that up?

And then there was Sonic.

In the past few days she had grown closer to him than she intended. Though she was older to him only by a year, he had become like a older brotherly figure to her. Even she had laughed when Sonic had given poor Knuckles the third degree.

She had never been as welcomed as she had been with this group. She had never been accepted like this and that's what had scared her in the beginning. But now... it was like all of that fear and pride had never existed. Sonic was family... and she loved him as such. But not because she had to...but because she wanted to.

"Kya? Do you copy?" Tails' voice came over the walkie talkie that Kya had left behind. Star stared at the gizmo and blinked a few times. She hesitantly placed it on her ear.

"I'm sorry, the person you are trying to reach is in the current process of saving the world, if you wish to leave a message then please wait until after you hear the beep."

"Star?" Tails arched an eyebrow.

She blinked, "Yeah?" Her hand went to her forehead. _Okay, still a bit woozy..._

"Will you please tell Kya she needs to get to the throne room? Sonic and Shadow are kinda in a bind. She needs to get there ASAP."

Star glanced down the long hallway and then back to her legs which lay in a somewhat crippled position. "Yeah Tails," she spoke with a hint of sarcasm. "I'll get right on that."

A fist to the stomach sent one alien to its knees. Kya paused a moment breathing hard. "Thirty-three."

Knuckles spun around his fists smashing the face of another alien causing it to stagger backwards and collide with the one Kya had knocked out. "Thirty....four," Knuckles let out a heavy breath.

Despite their tallies were getting higher by the moment, the numbers were just plain overwhelming.

"Two against hundreds...not exactly comforting odds," Knuckles sighed.

"Go big...or go home," Kya smiled over at him.

Knuckles merely nodded before kicking out at an approaching alien. It staggered only to get another swift kick in the side from Kya sending the creature flying to the side.

Bodies littered the ground around them, knocking unconscious or nursing severe wounds. Another alien caught Kya off guard hitting her hard enough in the back to send her on her knees and hands. Knuckles twirled his fist connecting with the alien's stomach causing it to collapse. Kya took this moment to seek revenge. Her body twirled and her leg caught the now fallen aliens face and sent him sprawling.

Hopping back up to her feet she dusted herself off. Both of them were a little worse for wear, but all and all not bad. Not bad at all, compared to Star.

"Hey, guys. The comments on a crash course anyways so who cares if you beat up all the aliens....poor aliens..." her voice never really settled on one tone. Star was too delusional to really understand what was going on.

Knuckles and Kya both froze before slowing turning back to look at Star with looks of absolutely puzzlement. They then looked at each other wandering if the other had any clue as to what she was babbling about.

Star was lying just inside the doorway. Her legs sprawled out behind her, propped up on elbows. "Yeah...the boys did there job, but if the leader...person...thing," she gestured with a small wave, "is gone who's driving this thing?"

"....rrrrrright," Kya merely shook her head before taking care of a few more aliens.

"Star, hon..." Knuckles knelt down and grabbed Star gently by the shoulders. "You okay?"

"Never...better..." she fell a bit leaving him to catch her. She then pushed off of him and was back on her elbows again.

"Oh yeah and you have a message Kya....ow..." her elbows slipped having her fall face first.

Kya rolled her eyes, "I can only imagine."

"Actually it's important....I think," Star's mind was fried it took more concentration than it should've to repeat what she had been told. "The boys need you. I guess the fight wasn't so "easy" after all."

Kya turned, her expression grim, without another word she jumped over Star and disappeared down the hallway in the opposite direction.

"You're welcome!" Star shouted after her.

It took everything he had left just to right himself in order for Sonic to get up. Shadow wavered a bit his eyes glossed over from exhaustion and the effort of maintaining his super form. Sonic sat up with about as much difficulty as Shadow. His legs were spread apart and his rested between them with his body somewhat relaying on his legs to take some of the weight.

"Always have to have the drama," Shadow replied.

"Of course..." Sonic trailed off slowly turned to look at the warn out hedgehog beside him.

Shadow looked about as bad as he left, blood starting to appear here and there along with the occasional bruise.

"Wait a minute...I still hate you," Sonic flung his arm to his side hitting the black hedgehog in the chest, just hard enough to send Shadow back onto his back.

Shadow just laid there like a rag doll too tired to do anything in response.

Sonic just stared at his "fallen" comrade when the doors opening revealing a somewhat panicked purple hedgehog. Sonic turned slowly, before smiling, "Heya Kya.....Heh...that rhymes."

Kya's expression shifted to one of slightly confusion. "Are you....okay?" she asked hesitantly before approaching the glowing pair.

"We just got out of a massive battle with a dragon creature bent on our destruction, the chaos emeralds zapping our strength anyway, and having to get it all done underneath a severe time restraint. We're just peachy," Sonic's voice was almost dripping with sarcasm.

"Okay I get the point..." Kya's expression faulted.

It was then that Knuckles and Star chose to make their entrance. Really it was Star in Knuckles's arms for the girl was too weak to really do anything other than crawling.

Star turned her sights to her cousin who wasn't much better off than her, "Ha! I beat you two...to one. I went through things twice," Sonic guessed she meant to hold up two fingers however, she had up three.

"Congrats," he gave her a sarcastic thumbs-up. "Hey Knux, glad that you're of at least _some_ use."

Knuckles only arched his eyebrow, the blue hedgehog was far from okay.

Sonic then turned back to Kya. "You might want to tend to your lover-boy over here. He just can't party like he used to. Getting old as hell," Sonic thumbed over his shoulder.

"Do us all a favor...and shut up," Shadow moaned.

Kya shook her head with a snicker. She walked over to the two, despite their dim glow she was no longer concerned. She knelt beside Shadow before lifting up his head an settling it onto her lap.

"Where the hell is my pillow?!" Sonic demanded.

"Shut up, hero's don't whine," she joked.

"But anti-heroes get the luxuries?" Sonic snorted.

"I'm neutral..." Shadow growled.

Kya only sighed with a smile. "Now, now, children." she turned her gaze back to Sonic. "Okay, you can let go now."

Sonic just blinked at first, before figuring out what she meant. His body began to sag a little more, his golden color beginning to dim and fade. He was more than happy to let go of the ever-changing force within him. As he did so he began to turn back to his normal blue, his legs were the only thing supporting his weight.

Shadow flinched his eyes clenched shut. A surge of new power shot through him unexpectedly. With the chaos emeralds' powers no longer split they filtered everything they had within him. The new power was both painful and exhilarating at the same time. Unfortunately it was too much for his body to take at this state. This was what Kya was for.

She gently placed her hands on either side of his face, cradling it gently. He was almost scalding hot with the power that flowed within him. It was surging and bulking his control etched so finely and barely there at all. She concentrated hard allowing her mind to go at ease and become peaceful, just like before. The power rushed into her, its turbulent flow almost knocking the wind out of her. She closed her eyes her focus even stronger.

Sonic rolled his head over onto his shoulder watching the scene. Shadow flashed brilliantly before ever so slowly dimming. his own glow dulling until it had darkened and then fallen disappeared leaving him to return to his regular black. His shoulders slumped and he relaxed against her.

She soothed the ever twisting and turning flow until it matched her own state of mind. Then divided the flow into seven separate currents. The seven emeralds began to form each one Kya gently directed a flow into. She felt the power pass through her until the emeralds were complete. With a heavy sigh, all seven crystals dropped to the ground once again dormant.

"You know those seven little emeralds are big pain in the asses," Star spoke up.

"Seven? I'm seeing fourteen..." Sonic smirked.

Knuckles was left only to raise an eyebrow. "Okay, forget about what I said about wanting some cool power like theses two."

Kya nodded. "Let's get them to one of the space craft... the sooner we get out of here, the better." she looked down at Shadow, "You can't by any chance walk can you?"

Shadow looked back up into her eyes in what could only be described in a childlike manner. "I might need some support."

"Now that I can give you." Kya replied smiling.

Knuckles then turned his attention back on Star, who was wiggling in his grasp. "I'-I need to walk..." she spoke in a somewhat upset tone.

Knuckles said nothing, he just slowly brought her down to his side. She hit the ground and almost collapsed but Knuckles caught her and held on as if he would never let go.

Star leaned away from him and onto a nearby control table. "Ouch... Get Sonic in the space ship."

Knuckles however didn't move.

"Knux, now would be good..." Star mumbled thought gritted teeth.

He licked his lips in fear of leaving her alone in this state. However, Sonic needed to be moved, and unfortunately he was the only one who could do it. As quickly as possible, Knuckles hoisted Sonic onto his back in a piggy back style.

He then turned and headed to the air field. A rumble erupted Kya steadied herself and Shadow into a standing position. Star on the other hand, fell to her knees.

"You okay?" Kya called out as another rumble emerged.

Star placed a shaking hand on the control table and pulled herself upward. She turned and gave the purple hedgehog a reassuring smile.

With in moments, Knuckles returned empty handed. He quickly picked up the chaos emeralds and put four in his pockets and handed the other three to Star. He then scooped her up in his arms yet again, and carried her off.

"That's our cue." Kya smirked, "Let's go."

Shadow remained silent and tried his best to keep up with the echidna.

In the air field, many rockets and air ships occupied the brig, but most of them weren't operational. Luckily, Knuckles had found one that had taken very few damage. It was a bit morbid for a space ship but well, beggars can't be choosers.

Knuckles helped Star into the cockpit and then ran around to the other side to store the chaos emeralds. Star had her eyes on Shadow and Kya, who stood there.

"You guys coming?" She asked the obvious question.

Kya took a step foreword, but Shadow tightening his grip on her, halted her in her tracks.

"We're not going."

The comment was heard by everyone, including Sonic.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the blue blur inquired. "Don't be stupid, get on the damn ship."

Kya looked to her companion for an explanation. Shadow glanced downward and then back up again, "We have some things to take care of."

"Shadow what could you possibly need to do on a ship that's slowly disintegrating?" Star looked at him dumbly. "We need to go now. This is the only means of escape."

Knuckles appeared beside them, with the same look of confusion. "I think somebody hit his head." he commented.

"I'm serious." Shadow looked at Kya. "You guys are going without us."

Kya stared deeply into his eyes, for the first time since she had met him, he had referred to her, and not just by her name. They were together...they were "us" and "we."

"You guys go on." Kya spoke to the trio but her eyes were on Shadow.

"Last chance." Sonic stared at the couple hopping they were just joking. But that didn't seem to be the case. Sonic sighed and leaned back in the cockpit, "You guys are just asking for a death wish."

Star however continued watching Kya and Shadow as Knuckles boarded the space craft. He sat beside her and clasped onto her arm. "You know, I think they're gonna be okay." she spoke as if she were confirming herself.

Knuckles smiled and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "I think so too."


	20. Take Me Home, Please

Last Chapter!!! WOOT!! ^^

Endings are awesome. Especially ones with Epilogues!! Stay tuned, and apologies for such a short chapter this time around. XD

Enjoy! ^^

Brown-eyedFiction

***

Kya watched from a safe distance as the small rocket ship descended onto earth's surface. A loud rumbling erupted and she almost fell, but two reassuring arms cradled her. Kya turned to the side as she felt her body being pressed up beside Shadow's. His lips went to her shoulder and he gave it a small kiss. Kya smiled and her eyes softened. She placed her arms on top of his and turned to they were facing one another.

"Just how the hell do you plan on getting us off this thing?" Kya pondered raising an eyebrow.

"What, you don't trust me?" Shadow retorted with a slight smile.

"I believe in you." Kya shrugged.

Shadow leaned in slightly, making them mere inches apart. Kya felt the blood swarm to her face.

"Yes, but...do you trust me?"

Kya paused to think about the concept for a moment. However, before she could answer his question, he closed the small gap between them. Shadow's hands pulled her close and his lips met hers with a force indescribable. Kya's eyes fluttered closed, and she slipped her arms around his neck. Shadow leaned in more slightly tilting her body backward to deepen the kiss and his hand went to his side pocket, and what lay there.

The fake chaos emerald glowed dimly with a promise o f power. Shadow smiled while he kissed her, and his arm slid to her back once again, only this time, with the emerald.

Shadow moaned something into her mouth, Kya's eyebrows rose in confusion and she didn't even notice the blinding light that flooded the room.

She was swirling under his touch. His kiss was breathtaking and promising and she accepted the new feeling without hesitation. She didn't want to leave....not yet. Shadow's previous question had been answered.

_Did she trust him?_

_Oh hell yeah..._

Shadow smiled again. He broke away, leaving the lingering moment to her and turned, walking off.

Kya remained at a stand still. Her eyes fluttered open and immediately she noticed something odd about her location. WTF?

"This isn't the comet." She concluded quietly. Shadow stopped and turned back around to face her. "What did you do?" she looked at him accusingly.

Shadow shrugged, smiled and motioned with his head for her to follow him. A lopsided smile formed on the purple hedgehogs lips.

"You sly little..."

Tails and Amy stood outside the fox's workshop waiting for the smoke to clear. Tails stood there unsure of what exactly was to come out of this thing, while Amy stood quivering and crying uncontrollably.

When the smoke finally cleared, the hatch door opened and a figure emerged. Knuckles exited the vehicle, Star at his side, limping, but other wise all right. Tails ran over to the couple, but Amy continued staring at the open hatch. Her eyes widened as Sonic emerged slowly, stumbling, but on his own feet.

Amy couldn't stand it any longer. She ran up to the unsuspecting hedgehog and enveloped him in a death grip. Sonic stumbled backward, startled, and fell to the ground. Amy lay atop him, clutching on for dear life.

He thought about whining, thought about moaning and groaning and asking her to get off. But those feelings never emerged from his brain. He glanced up at the pink hedgehog who had herself buried in his chest as if he would disappear any second.

Sonic smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Amy continued sobbing uncontrollably, going on how she thought she would never see him again.

The guilt trip worked. Sonic watched the poor girl shake and shiver and tried his best to calm her nerves. He couldn't help but wonder...

"Amy..." he spoke softly so only the two of them could hear.

At the sound of her name, Amy glanced up. Sonic felt his heart twist for her eyes were red from all the crying. She was truly worried about him.

He leaned in his mouth up against her ear, "About what you said...while I was lying there..."

Amy felt her breath get caught in her throat and suddenly became embarrised.

Sonic however, spoke in a steady voice, "Ditto."

Amy's eyes widened. Had she heard right? Did he just say...?

Amy looked away and pressed her lips together, tasting the salty tears. Sonic raised an eyebrow.

_Okay, that was not what I was expecting..._

Amy then turned back to him and crawled up on him until she was practically lying on him. Sonic only watched, not quite sure what was about to happen next. Amy then closed her eyes and firmly pressed her lips into his. Sonic welcomed it without thinking twice.

_Okay...yeah, this is more like it._

A cheer erupted from Tails and Knuckles looked on as if to say "Well, its about damn time."

The two part Sonic feeling the heart rise in his cheeks. Amy just merely smiled up at him, she had been waiting far too long to be embarrassed now.

Tails' head was still bandaged but at least he was out of the hospital, though their house was still a wreck they were all here, perhaps a bit beaten up but all of them were still alive. They had all grown from the experience all of them finding themselves in places and situations they never saw coming.

For once Star had a place where she was always welcomed with a gentle smile and a warm hug. She also found a place where she belonged. It had been a long time before she felt as safe and secure whenever she was in his arms.

Knuckles himself, couldn't have asked for more. The master emerald was back at its rightful spot and he came out of the deal with the only woman could make him both shout and kiss her at the same time. He was a living testimony that the only place to go from when your down...is up.

Tails once again, computer skills were essential to the plan, however he'd be damned if they left him out of the next journey. He might be little but he could hold his own. He'd give them a piece of his mind. Flinching, a bit, he looked up at his head. Maybe later...

What could she ask for? Nothing, she was leaning against all she ever wanted. Just listening to his steady heart was enough to sooth her nerves and reassure her that all's well that ends well. She pulled in closer as if she was afraid it was all a dream. God knows, she had dreamt it enough for it to finally be real? It was hard to believe...

Sonic found himself smiling down at the girl he now cradled in his lap. Despite the gashes and bruises he shifted his arms to hold her towards him. He had his own girl to come home to. That was Amy. Though she rarely came along due to the danger, it was for the best. Because as long as Amy was there waiting for him. He'd sure as hell make it home.

"Amazing...it's all over..."Tails spoke as he stared up at the sky.

Each of them silently were feeling the same sentiment.


	21. Epilogue: One Year Later

AND WE ARE DONE FOLKS!!!! *dies of excitement* I want to thank you all for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this. For me it holds nothing but good times and memories, as well as characters that I love to death. Thank you so much for all you've done. And I'm glad to say this one is FINISHED!!!!

Therefore, I present a treat, an epilogue that entails both comedy and an all around good time. Basically, what do you get when you cross Sonic's crew with a day at the beach. The answer to that my friends, lies ahead.

Luv you all!

Brown-eyedFiction

_***_

_One year later..._

The sun shone so brilliantly it was almost blindingly. Not even a cloud hung in the sky to diverge some of the heat. The warmth that radiated left no room for the average jean and jacket outfit. Only shorts and a light tank top would do you of any good.

The beach was mostly empty, it was somewhat private. Not many knew about its location tucked away. So to be the only ones was refreshing for their somewhat of a reunion. The waves lapped the seashore gently and a few gulls would cry out here and there but for the most part it was fairly silent. The only real manmade disturbance was that of a volleyball net erected and a few shops on the outskirts. Other than these few exceptions, the beach was rather untouched.

Getaway Bay is what Amy called the place and since then it just stuck for no one knew its real name.

Tails sat cross-legged a bit taller and a bit broader than last time they had all met. A sleek black laptop tattered comfortably upon his knees. He typed away furiously, erasing this, highlighting that. Reviewing each blueprint and adding improvements or readjustments as needed. His long tails flicked about as he studied the screen hard.

Despite his traveling workshop Tails wore the loudest swim trucks of all. A bright yellow and orange pattern of Hawaiian flowers made sure the fox couldn't be missed. Even with the laptop upon his knees he was still ready to jump in the water every once in a while to cool down.

"Tails? What are you doing?" a voice called over his shoulder.

Sure enough the elongated shadow that fell over him belonged none other to a pink hedgehog. Amy tipped her black sunglasses up so she could see him clearly. She was bent over a little her other hand resting upon her knees. Amy had chosen to ditch the frills and come with a little more revealing swimsuit, thought as always her signature red. It was a low cut halter top, covering just enough but exposing her stomach. Her bottom adorned just the simple brief like style. It wasn't much, but then again wasn't that the point?

"Nothing much Amy, don't worry I'll go in, in a little," he flashed her a grin and Amy could tell though he was the only single one around it wouldn't belong before girls began to eye him.

A brightly colored towel was strung out outlined a red echidna. He had propped himself up with one hand leaning on his forearm to remain close to the female blue hedgehog that seemed to be reading something. His swim trunks lacked the brightness of Tails'. They were a purple with side stripes and trim of black stripes in assorted thicknesses. A pair of sunglasses were propped up, upon his forehead as he watched the female hedgehog until she looked up from her book.

"You know I hate that," she warned staring over the tops of her dark pink sunglasses at him. He just gave her a smile that said everything and then nothing at the same time.

Star cocked an eyebrow as she propped herself up on her elbows. She recently had them crossed, using her arms as a makeshift pillow until someone decided to read over her shoulder. Star's bathing suit showed off just enough, but not too much. She wore a burgundy bikini like top however there were no ties to it, she didn't trust him to keep his hands to himself. Her bottoms were much as the same style as Amy's with black trim on both parts.

Most had figured he'd no nothing more than sit in the shade and be fairly anti-social when in fact he looked the most at home upon the beach. A white towel with a few colored stripes outlined his figure, making his solid black even more pronounced. He had one arm propped behind his head to form some sort of resting device. In the other hand he held a red margarita that was already half gone. He was stretched out quite contently. Shadow's swim trunks were quite tame especially since they matched his coloring. Crimson with two white stripes along the sides and a black trim, however against him turned out to be more of a grey. He also seemed to be the only one that decided to make any use of his sunglasses, the frames a crimson that faded to black.

He ignored the cocked eyebrow of the purple hedgehog beside him. She had all her wait resting on one arm behind her the other resting on a slightly bent leg. She just stared at Shadow not believing how quite content he was just to lay there.

"Why are you sun tanning!? You're black," she pointed out.

He only raised an eyebrow before taking a sip from his cocktail.

She let out a sigh as if she wasn't really expecting an answer to this anyways.

Her swim suit closely resembled the standard bikini however with a few minor adjustments. It was a darker shade of light blue with a few side stripes of white. Her top tied like a halter around the back of her neck exposing her back except for the tie that secured the lower half of the top. Unlike Amy and Star's suit hers ended in short shorts that clung to her waist tightly. A belt of white buckled to add a bit more style, though the swimming suit was far from flashy.

Before Kya could open her mouth to add on to her statement they were interrupted by an agitated roar.

"HELL NO!!!" Sonic shouted from before the makeshift changing tent they had erected.

"Oh come on...you look cute," Amy smiled as she pulled away.

Out stepped one of the most ridiculous sights you would ever see. A male blue hedgehog stepped out of the tent, bright yellow plastic floaters, a white and red striped inner tube secured around his waist. Goggles upon his face with a snorkel that was attached yet dangled haplessly from the side. A pair of bright orange flippers adorned his feet and made it nearly impossible to walk, let alone run. And of course, underneath all this was a brightly colored life preserver. Causing him to have to walk with his arms stretched out from all the items sheer massive bulk. If you looked closely his navy blue swim trunks could be seen trimmed in white and black, however most of them were covered up thanks to the inner tube.

"I don't look cute....I look retarded!" Sonic growled.

The whole beach went up in a roar of laughter at the new more "buoyant" Sonic.

Amy crossed her arms and released a dejected sigh..."I just wanted to play in the water with you... is that so much to ask?" she made her way over to Star and Knuckles.

Sonic was left to waddle after her, "Ameeeeee...." he whined, "this is embarrassing..."

Star folded over the page in her book and sat up. "Oh no, Sonic, that's not embarrassing..." she spoke slyly before snapping his picture, "But hey, that is!"

Sonic reached out to grab a hold of his cousin but only lost his balance and tilted forward. In slow motion, he hit the sand in a nose dive.

Knuckles laughed and put an arm around Star. "Getting a certain blue hedgehog to the beach...an endless supply of food....having all your swim equipment...priceless."

Amy assisted in removing the "unnecessary" items, as Kya walked over with volleyball at her hip. "Amy, Star, how would you like to get your asses kick in a friendly game of volleyball?"

Amy giggled, but Star dished it right back, "Well, I guess I could take a few moments out of the day to prove you wrong."

Kya raised an eyebrow and suddenly decided she wasn't going to go easy on them after all.

Amy pulled off the second water wing from Sonic before standing up. She dusted off the sand and followed Kya over to the set up arena. Star leaned over giving Knuckles a quick kiss before chasing after them.

Knuckles picked up her book and tucked it into her beach bag. Shadow, finding he no longer had any company to put up with, made his way over to the group of guys. He took a seat next to Knuckles, and Sonic sat beside Shadow. Tails remained on the other side of Knuckles...not really participating in the conversation...but not exactly ignoring it either.

Sonic pulled out his ipod and dug the earphones into his ears...he gave the guys an apologetic glance as "Staring at the Sun" blasted from the small device. Music seemed to be his only entertainment for the day, I mean what else was he gonna do?

Shadow took another sip of his margarita and Knuckles lowered his sunglasses finding the view not so.... exciting anymore. He let out a loud content sigh.

Suddenly, Sonic pulled one of the ear phones out of his ears, "That reminds me of something..."

Knuckles and Shadow glanced over at him awaiting his next statement. Tails continued typing ferociously.

"A year ago...back on the black comet...there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Shadow raised an eyebrow, and Knuckles leaned backward, slightly relieved.

"When we all left on that space ship... how did you and Kya manage to get off of that thing?"

Shadow licked his lips absorbing the salty taste that linger there. "That fake emerald... I figured if you could teleport with it, then I should have no problem getting us out of there." Shadow explained simply as if it were no big deal. Sonic however, wasn't going to end the conversation there.

"Well, yeah but....where did you take her?"

Shadow tilted his head, "Excuse me?"

Sonic got that glint in his eye, "You know.... you didn't come back to the city that quickly... where did you take her? I mean all alone up there in space...with Kya? I know you two weren't playing Go Fish."

Shadow shrugged, "I really don't think that's any of your business. His eyes shifted to the red echidna who was attentively watching the volleyball game. "But now Knuckles and Star, alone in that room for a few hours... that, I would consider your business."

Knuckles turned abruptly to them in shock. "Wha- I-oh....Heh.."

The look Sonic was giving Knuckles made the echidna turn away.

Shadow had moved his attention to the volleyball court and stiffened when he noticed that the court was empty. He glanced around the beach and paused when a pink figure caught his eye in the water.

"Guess it was too hot to play on the court..." Shadow concluded, turning around the attention of all three guys, Tails included.

Amy set the ball for Star who attempted to spike it over to Kya, however, the girl lost her balance in the water and fell back ward making a nice splash sending Kya and Amy into a laughing fit. Kya caught the ball and blinked as small bubbles erupted from the water. Amy and Kya leaned in and suddenly were pulled under the surface.

Back on the beach, the guys watched as all three girls disappeared below the surface. Shadow sat up immediately and watched the roaring waves crash. What the hell?

"Where'd they go?" Sonic asked the obvious question, slight worry making his voice jump up a notch. Knuckles blinked a few times a frown on his face.

Were they still under water?

A sudden splash made the guys shout in terror as each had a bucket of salt water poured over their heads. They sat there, in utter shock and slowly turned to see the girls each holding a bucket, Amy held two. They were dripping wet making their bathing suits cling just a little more. Drops of salt water ran off their quills and their entire bodies glistened under the hot sun.

Shadow raised both his eyebrows, Tails blinked a few times with his wide eyes, Sonic had his mouth almost to the ground, and Knuckles lowered his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

_Hellooooooo Nurse!_

The girls paused from laughing for a bit, each looking at her specific other, they then met eyes with each other. Amy was sent into a giggling fit, Star let out a few short laughs and Kya just pointed and laughed like a hyena.

Knuckles jumped up first, tackling Star to the ground. She squealed in terror as he lay atop her pinning her to the ground. The sand clung to their bodies but that didn't matter.

Sonic and Shadow exchanged glanced and Shadow shrugged, "If you can't beat 'em..." he spoke the age old phrase.

Kya's eyes widened as he jumped up. She turned to outrun him but it was of no use. He scooped her over his shoulder and carried her down the beach. Kya kicked and screamed in protest but it was of worthless. Sonic watched the pair disappeared and his gaze drifted to Knuckles and Star who lay calmly whispering god-only-knows to each other.

Amy stood at a stand still holding the two buckets. A smiled curved on Sonic's lips as he got to his feet. "Your turn Ames..."

Amy's eyes grew wider at this and standing there with two buckets in her hand she did the only thing she could think of. She threw them at him. He had to duck to let the first one fly over his head but the second one hit his chest, not that it hurt. It really just bounced off of him and rolled.

She back paddled before turning around and ran half screaming, half laughing. For once the blue hedgehog was chasing her. Sonic just jogged for a bit letting Amy have some sport. After a few comments, about 'losing his touch' however his competitiveness kicked in. He blew past her only to whirl in front of her. Amy had no hopes of stopping so she turned back around only to crashing into him. He held her to him as he let himself give away to the force and the two were sent tumbling. Amy squealing the whole way.

The hours few by no one realizing how late it had gotten until the sky became a painted canvas. They were too busy pushing Sonic in the water, which he made a racket shouting bloody murder that they were drowning that was until Shadow walked over to him the water only coming up to his waist and stating, "In case you haven't noticed, tide...is out."

Then there was the whole umbrella issue. Star kept moving the umbrella as the sun was shifting to keep the shade on her book. Of course she had totally forgotten the fact Knuckles was taking a catnap. So when he woke up he was a bit sun burnt.

"Thanks a lot Star," Knuckles growled.

"You're red how can you tell?" Star retorted gesturing.

Even Tails jumped in using his tails as propellers to get him to and fro while floating. This earned him a dunk from Knuckles which led to Tails retaliating and a massive splashing fight that Sonic could only yell encouragement for his little two-tailed buddy from the sidelines. They didn't know what was more amusing, the fight or Sonic running up and down the shoreline shouting because he couldn't join in.

With the sun setting, the sand and cooled off quickly, finally giving Kya her chance to play a volleyball game. It was all fun and games until Star tried to spike the ball. Kya sighed, you would've thought the girl would learn. She actually made contact this time, however it went wild, causing Sonic to duck. As soon as the 'target' came into view Star and Amy gasped, Kya started to laugh.

It hit both the sand and his drink that was resting beside him. It sent sand and what was left of his last margarita all over him. Shadow froze before turning his head slowly. Kya only smiled before pointing at her friend. Star gave Kya a glare that stated 'thanks a lot'.

He merely got up dusted himself off before walking ever so slowly and purposefully towards them. Star backed up slowly with a nervous smile. She turned to her boyfriend who had happened to miss the whole thing.

"Hey Knux!" Star called over her shoulder.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Um....why don't you take my spot on the court? I gotta...go," she came up with the excuse.

"Uh....sure. But why don't you just- HOLY SHIT, you've got to be kidding me!" Knuckles dug his heels in as he saw Shadow standing next to Kya tossing the volleyball up in and the air and catching it.

"Come on..." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the ring.

"You owe me!" He shouted at her as she jogged off to a 'safe' distance.

"Hey, Sonic...why don't you play instead of me?" Amy smiled, he wasn't stupid, she knew her limits.

Sonic smiled watching the whole game turnabout. "...sure." he smirked

The game went from fun to highly competitive and fast pace, though the fun was still there. With Shadow and Kya versus Knuckles and Sonic the smack talk was the best part. Kya nearly fell down to her knees twice because what she had said started the echidna and blue hedgehog into a bit of a spat, whether it had been each other's mothers or about how much the other one sucked.

When the game ended they toyed with the idea of switching partners, however both Knuckles and Kya refused to allow the two fastest hedgehogs on the same team. So they just played another match that was until Knuckles got the brilliant of idea of spiking the ball with a sort of punch and it deflated upon his fist.

The day was starting to draw to an end as it was so the four met up with Tails, Star, and Amy all stretched out in a long row watching the sun faded along the horizon.

Tails sat on the far end stretched out upon his stomach using his elbows to prop up his head. Sonic sat beside him with Amy somewhat sitting in his lap, there fingers intertwined as Amy slowly began to drift in and out of slumber.

Knuckles had his legs spread out with Star sitting between them leaning back onto his chest with her lips spread in a smile. She could have stayed in this moment for as long as she lived. In the arms of her love and surrounded by friends...what more could a girl want?

Shadow and Kya had the most discreet display of affection, yet the sense of intimacy was just as strong though not as evident as the previous couples. Shadow was not one for PDA which bugged Kya none. She just leaned against his side her head resting on his shoulder. His hand had found her waist and pulled her a little closer.

Looking around you would've noticed they were the biggest set of misfits the world had to offer. All types and personalities set in a row, each a different color, or even different species. Yet it mattered not, for the time being such small imminences had crumbled away.

A silence settled over them, yet it was comfortable without any sense of awkwardness. No aliens, no life threatening situations, and no emotional turmoil.

"....now what?" Sonic piped up.

"Go home," Knuckles shrugged.

"No, I mean-" the blue hedgehog was cut off by one of Kya's comment.

The purple hedgehog had just about fallen asleep when Sonic's big mouth had opened, "Get over it Sonic, we're all going to grow old, fat, _slow_, and happy."

"NOOO!!!!" Sonic's cry of protest echoed throughout the abandoned beach, sending the entire group into yet another fit of laughter.


End file.
